Parallels
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION - Naruto se réveille un matin dans une chambre peu familière et dans un monde où le Yondaime est toujours vivant... Histoire de QuestofDreams (coécrite avec Lazuli)
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur: QuestofDreams (co-auteur Lazuli)**

Nous sommes de retour avec les fics Naruto aussi! On vous a manqué? Voilà de quoi récompenser votre patience^^

Cette fic sera publiée chaque semaine (tous les mardi si je n'oublie pas...) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Merci à l'auteur pour son accord, bien sûûr, ainsi qu'aux traductrices sans qui on ne serait pas là et enfin aux bêtas: Toru no Kou, Meiko, Opelleam, The Feather et Daiska. Merci à tous pour votre travail!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Traducteur :** Myuiko

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Naruto se réveilla lentement, grimaçant en sentant l'odeur étrangère autour de lui et se frotta les yeux d'une main. Depuis son lit, le soleil tombait d'un angle inhabituel, créant d'étranges ombres dans la chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, il prononça la seule phrase qui lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Toujours désorienté à cause des dernières traces de sommeil, il souleva le léger drap de ses jambes d'un coup de pied. Il se redressa, plissant ses yeux bouffis alors qu'il levait le visage vers la lumière du soleil. Son front se fronça, tandis qu'il fouillait dans son esprit pour organiser les images éparpillées dans sa mémoire. Sa concentration fut brisée quand retentit un léger coup à la porte.

« Qui viendrait frapper chez _moi_ ? » se demanda-t-il vaguement. Sasuke venait rarement lui rendre visite, c'était trop un connard pour ça, Sakura-chan ne l'aurait jamais… « Ça doit être à cause d'une mission. » Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas encore totalement et cela lui prit un moment avant de réaliser qu'on toquait à la porte d'une chambre. Il n'avait _pas_ de porte de chambre.

Il jeta un œil à la pièce. Il n'avait pas non plus de commode à cinq tiroirs comme celle nichée dans le coin opposé, ni de lampe garnie de perles comme celle installée près du grand lit, dont il nota avec une gêne grandissante qu'il n'était certainement pas à lui. Un autre coup délicat le fit sursauter et il inspira profondément avant de dire :

— Entrez.

Il n'était pas préparé à voir la porte s'ouvrir sur un homme plus âgé, ayant une dérangeante ressemblance avec lui-même, mais son esprit embrumé ne parvenait pas tout à fait à mettre le doigt sur la personne à laquelle le nouveau venu ressemblait vraiment. Il détermina qu'il était en train de rêver, mais ça n'expliquait pas cette personne étrangère mais familière.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

L'homme plus âgé leva un sourcil blond curieux.

— Ok, tu ne t'es pourtant pas cogné la tête _si_ fort hier, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Le son chaleureux surprit Naruto, son rire résonnant à travers sa poitrine. Une pointe aiguë de quelque chose, pas tout à fait de la douleur, se retourna dans ses entrailles alors que ces yeux bleus familiers continuaient de le regarder. Il eut la soudaine envie de se pincer, juste pour vérifier qu'il était bien en train de rêver.

À la place, il continua de le fixer avec suspicion, se penchant en arrière et une main tendue sur le côté. Ce… Il y avait là un sentiment de familiarité qui était presque douloureux et il s'en méfia immédiatement. Comment quelqu'un pouvait lui ressembler, comment quelqu'un (à part un petit nombre) pouvait le regarder sans être en colère ? Particulièrement un adulte.

— Vas-tu continuer à me fixer ou est-ce que tu descends pour le petit-déjeuner ? demanda l'homme, sa voix laissant entendre une soudaine incertitude face au silence de Naruto.

Il soupira et entra dans la chambre. Naruto s'adossa à la tête de lit, ses yeux se plissant alors que l'homme s'approchait. Il leva sa grande main et la tendit vers lui, recherchant le contact. Celle de Naruto glissa sur sa cuisse, jurant mentalement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être son étui.

— Naruto.

L'homme plus âgé fronça les sourcils, perplexe face à la façon dont il se comportait.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il inclina la tête, son mouvement étant une exacte copie de ce que faisait le jeune homme lorsqu'il était perplexe.

— Tu as fait un cauchemar ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Naruto secoua la tête, les yeux plissés et son cœur accélérant encore dans sa poitrine.

— Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il, plus vigoureusement cette fois. Et où suis-je ?

Il fila de l'autre côté du lit et se leva, mettant autant d'espace que possible entre lui et cet étranger bien trop familier. L'homme fronçait les sourcils de confusion à présent, copiant sans le vouloir l'expression de Naruto. Il pouvait sentir le soleil chaud dans son dos et il considéra brièvement de prendre la fuite par la fenêtre.

L'homme soupira d'exaspération, en secouant la tête.

— Ça devient de moins en moins drôle à chaque fois que tu le fais.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent soudainement et sans que Naruto ne puisse suivre ses mouvements, il fut à côté du lit, une main puissante attrapant son menton, son regard cherchant le sien.

— Bon, c'est bien toi, dit-il avec surprise. Kyuubi te donne encore du fil à retordre ?

Naruto le regarda bouche bée à cause du choc et il secoua la tête bêtement. Le nom du démon associé aux traits du visage soudainement en gros plan, firent un déclic dans sa tête.

— Yon… Yondaime.

Un sourire radoucit les traits de l'homme qui, en principe, n'aurait pas dû se tenir à moins de trente centimètres devant lui, regardant fixement son visage avec une inquiétude évidente.

— Tu n'es pas en service, Naruto. Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça.

Naruto secoua la tête, se libérant de la prise du Yondaime.

— Ce… Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il.

Son regard se durcit soudainement sur l'homme plus âgé. Un henge. Ça devait être un henge. Il était pratiquement certain à présent que quelqu'un était en train de lui faire une blague de très mauvais goût. C'était la seule explication.

Il se redressa, sa colère quasiment visible alors qu'il lançait un regard furieux à l'imposteur.

— Si vous faites partie des shinobis de Konoha, murmura-t-il, vous feriez mieux de ne pas faire ce genre de henge.

Ses poings se serrèrent et il avait vaguement conscience qu'il était en train de drainer le chakra de Kyuubi. C'était devenu une seconde nature pour lui.

— Le Yondaime était mon héros et vous ne…

Il prit une rapide inspiration.

— Naruto, dit l'homme avec douceur, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant écoute ce que tu racontes. Pourquoi quelqu'un _penserait_ même à faire semblant d'être moi ? Se faire passer pour le Hokage est un délit grave.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter quand la porte fut ouverte encore plus grande et une autre personne entra. Naruto regarda bouche bée Sasuke se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés et un léger froncement lui barrant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui prend si longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

— Sasuke ?! Naruto lui lança un regard furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu encourages… tu encourages ça ! (Il pointa l'homme du doigt). Dis-lui qu'il ne devrait pas ressembler au Yondaime ! Où est la vieille peau ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke regarda tour à tour Naruto et le supposé Quatrième mais en dehors d'un sourcil levé, il ne montra pas de réaction à l'excès de colère du jeune homme.

— De quoi parle-t-il ?! demanda-t-il, en s'adressant au Yondaime.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se détourna de Naruto, qui s'accrochait quasiment à la fenêtre (probablement parce que c'était sa seule sortie de secours).

— Vois si tu peux le ramener à la raison, dit le plus âgé, en quittant la chambre avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

L'air renfrogné de Naruto devint plus sévère alors qu'il fixait Sasuke.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bordel ?! demanda-t-il.

Sasuke et lui étaient devenus plus proches au cours des années, depuis que le dernier Uchiha était revenu de ce que Naruto appelait sa « crise d'hystérie » et il pouvait lui faire confiance en général. Naruto était déjà à la recherche de son uniforme à travers toute la chambre et continuait de parler à son ami.

— Où suis-je, bon sang ?!

Le brun observait le jeune homme ouvrir les tiroirs de sa commode, tripotant le contenu comme s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où les choses étaient rangées. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en retirant un pantalon noir. Un moment plus tard, il ouvrit grand les portes de l'armoire et cria « Ah ah ! » lorsqu'il découvrit une chemise noire et une veste familière.

Sasuke, impatient face au comportement étrange de l'autre, atteignit le blond lessivé à grands pas et agrippa son menton, du même geste que le Yondaime un instant plus tôt.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! demanda-t-il.

Naruto se recula brusquement, grimaçant.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez _toi_ ?! lui retourna-t-il. Ça ne te dérange pas du tout qu'une espèce d'imbécile se fasse passer pour le Quatrième ?!

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le vêtement, le déchirant presque sous la frustration.  
Sasuke libéra le tissu de la poigne de Naruto et joignit ses mains aux siennes, essayant de le calmer.

— Naruto, je sais que tu n'as pas pu te cogner la tête si fort, hier, au point que tu ne reconnaisses même plus ton propre père.

Le blond releva brusquement la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

— Mon… quoi ?

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur celles de Sasuke, comme s'il cherchait une sorte de stabilité.

— Mon… Tu es… C'est… (Il s'embrouillait avec les mots et son cerveau essayait de déchiffrer cette déclaration.) Je ne sais pas qui est mon père. (Ses yeux cherchaient ceux de son ami pour avoir confirmation.) Tu le sais, Sasuke.

Ce dernier regardait les émotions défiler de manière incontrôlée sur le visage de son vis à vis et il sentit soudainement un poids tressaillir en lui, comme si son cœur s'était brusquement effondré dans ses entrailles. Naruto, réalisa-t-il avec un léger sentiment d'horreur, ne faisait pas semblant.

Celui-ci avait lâché ses mains et commençait à faire les cent pas.

— Ce… mais…

Il se tourna subitement et attrapa les épaules de l'autre ninja, son regard toujours dans le flou. Sasuke ne lui mentirait pas, pas à propos de quelque chose comme ça.  
Il relâcha à nouveau ses épaules et recommença à faire les cent pas, sans remarquer l'expression qui passa sur le visage de l'Uchiha.

— Quelque chose va de travers, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tout d'abord, savoir le Yondaime en vie soulève quelques questions très intéressantes. (Une main descendit sur son estomac, suivant le contour invisible du sceau.) Et… mon père…

Il avait la tête qui tournait à cause de ces insinuations et toutes ses tentatives pour les analyser étaient directement jetées aux oubliettes.

— Sasuke ? murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier l'attrapa au milieu de sa chute et l'entraîna au sol avec lui, le posant délicatement sur ses genoux. Naruto repoussa ses mains, vaguement embarrassé par sa brève perte de contrôle.

— Naruto, demanda Sasuke avec précaution, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Le blond se frotta les tempes et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

— Voyons voir… Hier j'étais avec Shikamaru. Et ensuite… ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il creusait dans le brouillard de son esprit.

Sasuke en fit de même en entendant ça.

— C'est à ce moment-là que tu t'es cogné la tête ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, content que ses yeux soient fermés et qu'il n'ait pas à regarder le visage de son ami dans son embarras.

— Heu… non. J'ai trébuché dehors et je me suis cogné contre la porte.

« La porte de _mon appartement_ » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel et se tapota la cuisse des doigts, essayant de comprendre. Distraitement, il attrapa encore une fois Naruto, essayant de le calmer.

— Et tu ne te souviens pas que le Yondaime est ton père ?

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de secouer la tête pour répondre à la question. « Mon père », pensa-t-il, son esprit butant toujours sur le concept. Il regarda Sasuke, qui ne semblait pas être différent de ce qu'il était le jour précédent. Excepté qu'il avait toujours ses bras autour de lui et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Normalement, à chaque fois que Naruto montrait un signe de faiblesse, son ami avait un sourire en coin et le traitait d'idiot.  
Mais il ne le lâchait pas et ça commençait à lui paraître aussi étrange que de revoir le Yondaime. Il ne savait ce qui était le plus irréaliste : un Sasuke inquiet, ou le Quatrième en vie et apparemment son père. Les deux étaient tout aussi absurdes l'un que l'autre selon lui et cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens.

— Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, marmonna-t-il. Quand je me réveillerai, les choses seront normales.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et grommela un « Idiot ». Naruto n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait être réconforté ou pas par cette petite marque de familiarité.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier pendant ta mission.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il avait bien été en mission le jour précédent et la confirmation de ce fait était juste suffisante pour apaiser son inquiétude sur le fait qu'il était en train de faire une crise de délire.

Il se concentra, tapotant inconsciemment les mains de Sasuke.

— Je faisais équipe avec Shikamaru, parce que tu faisais encore le sale con prétentieux et tu ne voulais pas m'approcher (Il fit un bref sourire en coin). Et on venait juste de capturer la cible et… mec, c'était trop un boulet (Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en expliquant), il a essayé de nous attaquer, alors qu'il n'était manifestement pas prêt. Il a fait une sorte de jutsu foireux qui a presque coincé Shikamaru. Je l'ai intercepté et on est rentrés à la maison.

Sasuke fixait Naruto d'un air ébahi.

— C'est tout ?!

— Oui !

Naruto lutta pour finalement se dégager de sa poigne et se leva, ramassant sa veste de jounin qu'il avait laissé tomber en entendant que le Yondaime était… Il sentit encore une fois ce battement dans son estomac et décida d'éviter cette notion pour le moment. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son ami.

— Et maintenant, je suis où ?

Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu es à la maison, dit-il lentement, en l'observant prudemment. Là où tu as vécu toute ta vie avec ton père.

Il bloqua Naruto pour l'empêcher de sortir de la chambre.

— Où crois-tu que tu étais censé être?

Il était déterminé à aller au bout de cette histoire.

— Tu n'es pas resté à mon appartement depuis que tu as piqué cette colère sur « ce que les gens diraient » et tu as déménagé.

Naruto regarda son ami, incapable de se souvenir d'une seule dispute entre eux concernant « ce que les gens diraient » et il n'avait pas non plus idée de ce à quoi ça faisait référence.

— On n'a jamais vécu ensemble, Sasuke. Et… (Il jeta un œil à la chambre, se sentant soudainement coincé.) Je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit auparavant. Maintenant pousses-toi de mon chemin pour que je puisse découvrir ce qu'il se passe ici.

Sasuke lui sourit en coin.

— Tu vas m'obliger à bouger ? dit-il. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec ton père parce que je t'ai cassé la gueule pour que tu restes ici. Il m'a demandé de résoudre les choses.

Naruto lui jeta un regard, les yeux assombris par sa colère.

— Tu n'as même pas jusqu'à trois pour dégager de mon chemin, Uchiha, gronda-t-il. Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule et je vais découvrir ce qu'il se passe.

Le brun croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

— Où est-ce que tu vas aller, Naruto ? La personne la plus à même de t'aider est assise en bas dans la cuisine.

De ce que Sasuke pouvait en voir, Naruto était troublé et en colère, pour des raisons qu'il devait encore découvrir, mais d'ici là, il savait qu'il était préférable de l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner.

Naruto avait l'air horrifié à l'idée de parler au Yondaime. Sasuke soupira.

— D'accord, tu veux aller quelque part ? Je vais venir avec toi.

Il n'était pas _complètement_ insensé.

Naruto serra la mâchoire, puis un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Il parlerait au Quatrième… ou qui que soit cette personne se faisant appeler ainsi, et mettrait deux ou trois choses au clair. Faisant craquer ses doigts, il cherchait le meilleur plan pour coincer cet imposteur.

Sasuke vit la lueur dans les yeux bleus et sut immédiatement que l'autre avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais puisqu'il n'était pas enclin à dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête de mule, la personne la mieux placée pour en parler était le père de Naruto.

— Ok, mais pas le droit de s'évanouir.

Et _cette_ fois, il fit un sourire en coin et marmonna « Idiot », juste pour couvrir son inquiétude grandissante sur l'état d'esprit de Naruto.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard furieux.

— Bâtard.

C'était familier et réconfortant, et pour une fois, l'insulte ne le dérangeait pas. Il finit d'enfiler ses vêtements, ignorant complètement Sasuke, avant de passer la porte.

Il scruta le couloir à l'endroit où un escalier menait au niveau inférieur. Il pouvait sentir le regard noir derrière lui, mais il l'ignora. Si quelqu'un essayait vraiment de lui faire une blague stupide, alors Sasuke jouait visiblement le jeu. Cette pensée le faisait rager et pendant un moment, il considéra l'idée de s'arrêter et de lui botter le cul en premier.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, se rassurant en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard – et il y prendrait un certain plaisir. Ça aussi c'était normal, de se battre ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne peuvent plus bouger ni l'un ni l'autre, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à cela pour l'instant. Il devait se confronter à ce pseudo-Yondaime. Il suivit ce qui lui semblait être le chemin normal dans la maison, faisant une seule fois demi-tour. Arrivé en bas d'un escalier, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le faux Quatrième.

L'homme blond était assis à table à siroter un thé. Trois assiettes pleines étaient disposées devant lui, même pas entamées. Il leva le regard lorsque Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent dans la pièce. Il sourit encore une fois et Naruto sentit sa poitrine se serrer à la chaleur dans ces yeux. Un acteur très convaincant, pensa-t-il, ravalant l'amertume.

— Est-ce que vous avez réglé cette histoire, les garçons ? demanda-t-il, en tendant la main pour indiquer qu'ils devraient s'asseoir.

Dans un sens, la façon agréable avec laquelle il était traité le rendait encore plus furieux. Quelqu'un connaissait ses rêves et ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et le narguait avec. Il s'attendait au pire, et que cet homme le nargue et le blesse encore plus.

— Je crois que oui.

Il garda sa voix décontractée et calme, mais ce Yondaime lui jeta juste un œil.

— Ne mens pas à ton père, morveux. Je te connais trop bien.

À ce moment, les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouges en un battement de cil et les marques sur ses joues devinrent plus foncées.

— Pour qui vous prenez-vous bon sang, pas seulement à prétendre d'être le Yondaime, mais aussi d'être mon _père_. Mon…

Il sentit la main de Sasuke sur son épaule et se recula brusquement, incapable de supporter le fait que son meilleur ami participe à une blague aussi cruelle.

L'homme qui affirmait être le Yondaime se leva.

Naruto mit sa main en creux, l'énergie bleue et blanche tournoyante du rasengan se formant sans le moindre effort de sa part, sa force accrue par sa colère.

— J'en ai marre d'être gentil, dit-il, sa voix devenant plus grave et le chakra de Kyuubi le parcourant par petites vagues.

Donner une leçon à cet homme était supposé lui donner du plaisir, mais Naruto ne pouvait sentir que la chaleur du chakra parfaitement contrôlé dans sa main et le désir brûlant de détruire ce souhait persistant que son père se tenait vraiment devant lui.

L'homme devant lui était soudainement devenu blanc, ses yeux larges regardant fixement la paume de Naruto. Celui-ci sourit en coin, un tout petit peu satisfait à la vue de l'expression de l'homme.  
Il pencha la tête sur le côté, tenant prudemment l'énergie comme si ce n'était pas dangereux du tout.

— C'est un vestige du _vrai_ Yondaime. Ero-sennin me l'a appris.

Il put sentir Sasuke sursauter à côté de lui, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi _il_ aurait pu être surpris. À moins qu'il ne soit inquiet qu'il ne le retourne contre lui ensuite. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Soudainement, les yeux bleus s'obscurcirent et Naruto perçut un changement dans son comportement.

— Jiraiya-sama t'a appris le rasengan ? Quand ? réclama-t-il, la voix basse mais d'une certaine manière assourdissante malgré tout. Il n'a pas été à Konoha depuis des années.

Naruto lui lança un regard furieux, se demandant avec une fureur ardente pourquoi il ne semblait plus inquiet d'être sur le point d'être attaqué.

— Quand j'avais… treize ans, dit-il après une pause.

Cela faisait cinq ans depuis que ce pervers l'avait pris comme apprenti et il le voyait plutôt souvent depuis. C'était lui qui l'avait emmené en formation pour quasiment trois ans, pendant qu'ils cherchaient Sasuke en même temps. C'était lui qui lui avait appris la plupart des mouvements du Yondaime.

À la réponse de Naruto, les lèvres de l'autre homme se firent plus fines de mécontentement.

— Il va falloir que je lui parle _très_ prochainement. Et toi, dit-il, l'expression sévère, juste comme Naruto l'aurait imaginé d'un père lorsqu'il réprimande son fils range moi ça avant que tu ne blesses quelqu'un. Nous aurons une discussion plus tard à propos de _pourquo_i tu ne m'as pas dit ça plus tôt, et tout ce que ce vieil homme t'as appris d'autres.

Naruto fut si surpris qu'il laissa l'énergie se dissiper, fixant l'homme avec de grands yeux.

Il avait tourné le dos, puis marqué subitement une pause, un large sourire sur le visage, identique à celui de Naruto. Ce qui donna encore plus la chair de poule à ce dernier.

— Tu as dit quand tu avais treize ans ? demanda-t-il impatiemment. Tu l'as maîtrisé aussi jeune que ça ?

Légèrement interloqué par la tournure que les choses avaient soudainement prises, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête distraitement. L'homme semblait un peu trop satisfait de lui-même face à cette affirmation.

— Combien de temps tu as mis ?

Naruto avala sa salive, se demandant d'ailleurs pourquoi il écoutait l'homme parler.

— Les jours se sont un peu tous mélangés ensemble. Je ne sais pas… un mois ? Peut-être deux.

L'homme blond fut visiblement surpris.

— Ça m'a pris trois ans !

Il tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Naruto. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, restant hors de portée.

— Montrez-moi le rasengan, dit Naruto, son froncement de sourcil de retour.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa sur la tête.

— Je ne veux vraiment pas vous voir faire sauter votre maison, ni l'un ni l'autre, dit-il d'un air renfrogné. Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu pouvais utiliser ça ? demanda-t-il. Et pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais utilisé avant ?

Il semblait encore vaguement surpris mais Naruto l'ignora, continuant de fixer l'étranger du regard.

— Peut-être que je serai plus enclin à vous croire. Ero-sennin a dit que seulement lui, le Yondaime et maintenant moi, pouvaient le faire.

L'autre homme lui fit un sourire qui disait qu'il lui faisait simplement plaisir et leva la paume. Immédiatement, du chakra se mit à tournoyer en un globe parfaitement luisant. Naruto était ébahi.

L'adulte ricana à l'expression du plus jeune et jeta un œil à Sasuke.

— Occupes-toi de lui, d'accord ? Je dois aller à la tour avant que mes assistants ne viennent me chercher.

Sasuke hocha la tête et Naruto regarda le Yondaime partir, muet.

Il s'affaissa dans une des chaises de la cuisine, la tête plongée dans ses mains.

— Ce n'est pas réel, marmonna-t-il.

Une main piocha dans la nourriture en face de lui, notant dans une partie détachée de son esprit, que c'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait mangé jusqu'ici.

— Ero-sennin a dit que seulement quelques personnes y arrivaient. Et il l'a fait si facilement… et…

« Il est gentil » Une partie de son esprit le narguait. « Quelqu'un te traite comme tu l'as toujours voulu ».

« Pourquoi luttes-tu ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même. Parce que, pensa-t-il la mâchoire se serrant, ce n'est pas réel. »

Il entendit Sasuke prendre place à côté de lui et leva le regard sur des yeux sombres toujours voilés de confusion.

— Naruto, dit-il. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, _à moi_ ?

Il cligna des yeux, confus.

— Hein ? Te dire quoi ?

Sasuke lui mit à nouveau une claque sur la tête.

— À propos du rasengan !

Naruto le regarda en clignant des yeux, le visage déformé par la confusion.

— Heu, je te l'ai dit. Ou montré du moins.

Cela avait été l'un de leurs _véritables_ combats, Sasuke si dévoré par le désir d'acquérir du pouvoir qu'il avait voulu tester son chidori contre le rasengan de Naruto.

Et bien sûr, la deuxième _et_ troisième fois que Sasuke avait vu le rasengan n'étaient pas d'agréables souvenirs non plus. Il fronça les sourcils envers l'homme qui osait carrément demander à présent.

— _Quand_ était-ce ? Et pourquoi _je_ n'étais pas là ?! demanda Sasuke, qui ne le croyait visiblement pas.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir.

— Quoi, tu es en train de me dire que tu as _oublié_ ?!

Il se leva, son corps entier tendu par le souvenir. Il avait pardonné à Sasuke, il l'avait fait dès que c'était arrivé, mais le souvenir n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait revivre, jamais.

— Tu parles de moi qui agit bizarrement et qui oublie des choses comme l'apparition soudaine d'un père que je n'ai jamais eu, mais toi tu as oublié lorsque tu m'as quasiment tué ?!

Sa voix montait à chaque mot à cause de l'incrédulité.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent avant qu'il ne se lève également.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi bon sang ?! Je n'ai jamais essayé de te tuer !

— C'est ça, et tu n'as jamais essayé de trahir le village en t'enfuyant chez Orochimaru non plus, cracha Naruto, dégoûté et fatigué des surprises sans fin de la journée.

Et ce n'était que le matin !

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit encore plus, un sifflement bas de respiration lui échappant.

— De quoi viens-tu de m'accuser là ? demanda-t-il, attrapant le menton de Naruto et le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il était sur le point de continuer lorsqu'il vit la véritable douleur dans les yeux de Naruto, la véritable confusion sur ce qu'il se passait.

Il soupira, réduisant sa colère.

— Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe là. Mais… Je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution.

Il le prit contre lui et le sentit se raidir.

S'il le fit, c'était à cause du choc et il essaya de se détacher de Sasuke mais ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui.

« Ok, pensa-t-il, ça devient de plus en plus bizarre. »

L'Uchiha ne serrait _personne_ dans ses bras. À cet instant, Naruto avait envie de hurler à cause de cette atmosphère étrange.

— Heu… Sasuke ? demanda-t-il non sans hésitation. Depuis quand tu serres les gens dans tes bras ?

C'était inhabituel et ça lui donnait mal à la tête de penser à ce qu'il pourrait être en train de se passer d'autre.

— Et… tu me tournes autour et tu es _gentil_ et…

Sasuke se recula juste assez pour regarder Naruto intensément dans les yeux. Il voyait bien qu'il était sérieux.

— Et merde, marmonna-t-il, les bras retombant sur ses côtés. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas non plus de _nous_ ?!

Naruto résista à l'envie de faire un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner du regard rebelle de Sasuke.

— Nous ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Il réfléchit un instant.

— Comme dans… meilleurs amis ? dit-il timidement.

Il laisserait de côté le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux de Sasuke, et cela au moins un an auparavant, probablement même avant.

— On n'est pas amis ?

Les narines de Sasuke se dilatèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent.

— Je ne sais pas, Naruto. Et si je te montrais ce que l'on est, plus tard ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil, avec hésitation.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire _ça_ ?

Sasuke continua de lui lancer un regard furieux.

— Tu verras.

Naruto déglutit, convaincu qu'il ne voulait probablement _pas_ savoir, et dépassa le brun pour aller vers la porte d'entrée.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Sasuke, le suivant de près.

— Voir _quoi d'autre_ est devenu complètement fou durant la nuit. (Il regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.) Et tu agis comme un foutu chien de garde. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Naruto Uzumaki n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un le suive.

Son expression s'assombrit et Sasuke n'entendit presque pas les mots suivants.

— Non pas que quelqu'un s'en soucie.

Il se sortit rapidement ces pensées déprimantes de la tête en la secouant il voulait juste se concentrer sur l'instant présent et comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Je suppose que nous n'avons pas de mission ? demanda-t-il, juste pour être sûr.

Sasuke, qui décida de garder ses pensées sur le comportement étrange de Naruto pour lui, de crainte de l'étrangler par frustration, secoua la tête.

— Pas pour quelques jours au moins. Mais tu devrais vérifier auprès de ton père pour être sûr.

Naruto tressaillit à ce commentaire.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas dire ça ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à cette idée.

Sasuke grinça des dents et ne répondit pas.

Le regard de Naruto changea de direction.

— Je… C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Sasuke. Tu devrais le savoir et… ça me fait mal que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Ses mains agrippèrent le rebord du chambranle de la porte, la tête basse comme s'il essayait de mémoriser le motif du sol.

— C'est… c'est bizarre et inhabituel. Le truc suivant que tu vas me dire, c'est quelque chose de stupide comme « les filles m'adorent » ou un truc du genre.

Sasuke se demanda s'il devait lui dire que _c'était_ vrai, juste pour être sadique, mais décida que Naruto était déjà assez troublé comme ça. De toute façon, il le verrait bien assez tôt, une fois qu'il aurait décidé de dépasser la porte d'entrée.

Ce dernier, cependant, regardait fixement la rue, familier avec cette partie de la ville, qui n'était pas du tout près de son petit appartement. Il observa les gens passer, vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes comme si rien n'allait de travers. Il prit une profonde respiration et sortit.

Il se rendit immédiatement compte des regards que les gens lui lançaient, ils les avaient remarqué toute sa vie, mais il était perplexe face au sentiment qu'il en retirait à présent. Les gens le regardaient vraiment et souriaient il avala sa salive et se demanda s'il devait retourner à l'intérieur, mais Sasuke lui bloqua l'entrée.

Il se tourna, laissant sa colère sortir sur lui, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas orienter sa confusion dans une autre direction.

— Pourquoi me suis-tu ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que le Hokage t'as demandé d'être mon garde du corps ou quoi ?!

Il refusait de faire référence au Hokage comme étant son père, ou à ce faux Yondaime comme étant le Hokage.

— Tu pourrais trébucher et te cogner la tête encore une fois. Je ne peux pas me permettre que tu oublies ton nom la prochaine fois.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner et de descendre la rue. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je veux découvrir ce qu'il se passe autant que toi, dit-il, se permettant de donner une réponse directe.

Naruto secoua juste la tête à cette déclaration. Il supposa qu'il avait trop espéré en pensant que Sasuke se laisserait faire quand il voudrait le laisser derrière lui.

— Tu sembles avoir toutes les réponses, dit-il amèrement. Laisse-moi juste comprendre les choses par moi-même pour une fois. (Il lui lança un regard noir). Ou penses-tu que je ne suis pas assez malin pour ça ?

— Tu préfères que je t'accompagne ou que je fasse semblant de partir et te suivre quand même ?

Naruto serra les poings, il savait que sa contrariété ne valait pas la peine de commencer à se battre. Bien que cela pourrait peut-être le soulager d'un peu de tension.

— Bien, cracha-t-il, mais reste en dehors de mon chemin.

Il se retourna, ignorant complètement Sasuke alors qu'il continuait à descendre la rue vers son appartement. Il gardait son menton et ses yeux bien droits malgré l'envie forte et irrésistible de baisser la tête face aux sourires amicaux que les villageois lui faisaient. Dans un sens, c'était presque pire que les regards mauvais.

« Se comportent-ils gentiment parce que d'une certaine manière, on leur a tous fait un lavage de cerveau pour qu'ils pensent que je suis le fils du Yondaime… et qu'il est toujours vivant ? » pensa-t-il pour lui-même avec colère. C'était hypocrite et il réalisa avec choc que c'était comme ça que Sasuke avait été traité toute sa vie. Ils ne connurent jamais le garçon blessé, en colère et seul au-delà du nom de clan.

Il soupira, ne voulant pas s'excuser mais réalisant que des excuses étaient de mise.

— Écoutes, je suis désolé, dit-il, sans regarder Sasuke, son dos toujours raide. Je suis juste… perdu. « Plus que perdu ».

— Hn, grogna Sasuke, s'avançant près de Naruto, en laissant leurs bras se frôler momentanément.

Naruto laissa le plus petit des sourires se dessiner sur ses lèvres. C'était la façon détournée de Sasuke d'accepter ses excuses.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, Naruto ignorant studieusement les regards que les villageois lui adressaient. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'en remarquer certains. Un villageois, un homme transportant un gros carton, les regarda tous les deux et secoua la tête, un froncement désapprobateur sur le visage. Il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer ce que signifiait ce regard. Il regarda Sasuke, déconcerté.

— C'est quoi son problème ? demanda-t-il.

Les choses en ville semblaient être comme elles l'avaient toujours été, il n'y avait rien d'étrange qu'il puisse désigner directement du moins.

— On dirait qu'il ne nous a jamais vu marcher l'un à côté de l'autre avant.

Sasuke était devenu plus ouvertement son ami après son retour, ne prêtant pas attention ou ignorant les regards mauvais qui étaient jetés en direction de Naruto. Plus souvent qu'autre chose, il jetait un regard noir au responsable qui filait.

Sasuke regarda d'un sale œil l'homme auquel Naruto avait fait référence et secoua la tête.

— Tu as dit que tu ne te souvenais pas de ta crise à propos de « ce que les gens diraient », pas vrai ?

— Heu… ouais ?

— Alors oublies ça. Ce n'est pas important de toute façon.

Naruto soupira et laissa tomber. Il n'avait pas besoin de davantage de choses pour le troubler de toute façon. Ils passèrent une rue qui s'ouvrait pour dévoiler une vue dégagée sur la montagne des Hokages. Naruto y jeta un coup d'œil rapide et détourna le regard… Puis, s'y prit à deux fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien vu, déconcerté par l'absence du visage en pierre de la Cinquième.

— Son… elle… le visage de la vieille peau est parti.

Naruto secoua la tête, complètement troublé par la perte. Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

— Ok, maintenant je sais que j'ai perdu la tête.

Sans aucun avertissement, il s'évanouit.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Myuiko (mais, mais c'est moi?!) et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!

Surtout, si la traduction vous tente, n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur notre forum (vous trouverez le lien sur notre profil) pour postuler. On a besoin de petites mains!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur: QuestofDreams (co-auteur Lazuli)**

Yo! Voilà le deuxième chapitre!  
C'est super de voir que notre travail (de traduction je le rapelle^^) plaît et intrigue! Vous vous posez plein de questions et ça, ça fait plaisir. Nous sommes ravis de pouvoir partager cette fic avec vous! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews vraiment!  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Traducteur :** Thalira

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Naruto cligna des yeux face à un plafond inconnu. Se les frottant, il regarda la pièce autour de lui et fut immédiatement frapper par une impression de déjà-vu. Il grogna doucement et fit courir sa main sur son visage. Apparemment, s'évanouir n'avait pas remis les choses en place. Il se retourna sur le lit, mettant ses bras sur les côtés. Il sursauta quand le gauche percuta quelque chose de chaud et de solide, son regard effrayé rencontra le visage pâle de Sasuke. Ses yeux sombres clignaient de fatigue après avoir été réveillé aussi brutalement.

— Putain de merde !

Voilà ce qu'il hurla en se préparant à sauter hors du lit, quand un bras attrapa le sien et le rallongea.

— A l'instant, tu dormais très bien, dit Sasuke énervé. Je ne vois pas quel est le problème Naruto.

Il avait l'air de souffrir un peu du rejet dont il était la cible.

— Tu … Que … Pourquoi es-tu au lit avec moi ? Hurla Naruto.

Sasuke fronça du nez à cause du bruit que faisait l'autre et se releva, laissant son poids reposer sur son coude. Et il lui répondit simplement.

— Je me suis endormi.

— Mais, nous …

Naruto grogna et mit son bras sur ses yeux. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il marchait dans le village et … la montagne Hokage.

— Mmmmmmh … Que quelqu'un me réveille _s'il vous plaît._

—Tu _es_ réveillé, crétin.

Naruto enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, essayant visiblement de se glisser dans les draps.

— Non, je dois rêver.

Sa voix était bien étouffée, mais Sasuke comprit tout de même la phrase.

— Sasuke ne serait pas dans le même lit que moi si ce n'était pas le cas.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il parlait.

— Même lui n'est pas un si bon ami que ça.

Seuls les draps entendirent ce qu'il marmonna ensuite, et si Sasuke n'intervenait pas, il semblait que Naruto ferait vraiment quelque chose de stupide comme de s'étouffer lui-même dans le lit.

Il lui arracha l'oreiller des mains et l'éloigna de son visage, avant de ramper au-dessus de son corps. Les yeux de ce dernier allaient bientôt sortir de leurs orbites.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? brailla-t-il, tout en secouant ses hanches afin de se débarrasser de l'homme. Mauvaise idée.

— Tu n'as pas été aussi timide depuis notre première fois, lui murmura Sasuke, ses mains encerclant ses poignets tout en les appuyant contre le lit.

Naruto essaya de déglutir, mais sa gorge était fermée et il s'étouffa avec sa salive. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus grands alors que Sasuke souriait, s'abaissant pour tracer sa mâchoire de ses lèvres.

— Pre … première … fois ? réussit à sortir Naruto. Nous … Je … Tu …

Il ne pouvait plus bouger les mains, tout acharnement semblait … L'enchaînement de ses pensées dérailla brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point Sasuke semblait apprécier tout ceci. _Et merde_ …

Il ferma ses yeux quand il sentit la langue de ce dernier donner de petits coups sur sa mâchoire et plus bas, laissant une traînée humide le long de son cou.

Il était sûr maintenant qu'il devait rêver, ou qu'il était piégé dans une illusion ou quelque chose du genre. Les Hokages morts ne revenaient pas à la vie, et certainement pas en se prenant pour votre père, et Sasuke ne serait sûrement pas au-dessus de lui, en train de faire des trucs dans son cou. Déglutissant, il commença un décompte à partir de cent, perdant soudainement le fil lorsque l'autre glissa un genou entre ses cuisses.

Il ne put retenir sa réaction, lui qui aimait Sasuke depuis bien trop longtemps et il priait n'importe quelle déité qui l'écoutait pour que cela ne soit pas une blague trop cruelle, ou que Sasuke ne faisait pas ça parce qu'il était contrôlé ou qu'il était en train de préparer une revanche ou un chantage pour plus tard. Il voulait que ce soit réel, tout comme il voulait que son père le soit aussi.

— Sa … Sasuke …

Son regard se troubla légèrement, et il libéra une de ses mains pour atteindre le visage du brun, que ses yeux bleus regardaient fixement.

— Peut être que je vais rester dans ce rêve un peu plus longtemps.

Sasuke s'arrêta de bouger assez longtemps pour jeter un regard amusé à Naruto.

— Un rêve ?

Il prit dans sa main celle posée sur sa joue, la serrant légèrement.

— N'ai-je pas l'air réel pour toi ?

Il se pencha en avant, ses lèvres effleurant celles de Naruto, son souffle chaud et réel glissant contre sa bouche.  
Naruto leva les yeux vers ceux du brun, observant en lui une chaleur qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir, et il répondit honnêtement.

— Je ne sais plus.

Le regard noir s'adoucit et Sasuke fit courir tendrement ses doigts sur les cicatrices du visage de Naruto.

— Je ne te quitterai pas Naruto.

Sa voix était ferme, son autre main relâchant celle de son vis-à-vis, descendant sur le côté, les doigts effleurant la peau.

— Je suis réel, et je vais te le prouver.

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent quand Sasuke commença à enlever son haut.

— Attend, qu'est-ce que tu … ?

L'Uchiha ricana et voyant que l'autre ne coopérait pas, il s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, et dénuda son torse.

— Hola, tout doux, on n'enlève pas les vêtements !

Naruto vit le haut de Sasuke voler dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés.

Il commençait à sentir la panique monter en lui, et il n'était pas sûr de devoir fracasser la tête de Sasuke pour être en train de lui faire ça, ou s'il devait juste se dire « Tant pis, allons-y !» et se faire plaisir avec ses rêves tordus. Il n'en avait jamais eu d'aussi vrai avant, et c'était dérangeant de savoir à quel point il aimait ça. Et combien Sasuke aimait ça aussi. Et … Serait-il en train de lui pincer ses tétons ?

Naruto cria et essaya de le désarçonner une fois encore, mais l'autre ne fit que resserrer ses cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il comprit rapidement que si ses tétons avaient été pincés et qu'il n'était pas réveillé, alors soit ce n'était pas un rêve, soit il était dans un sommeil profond. Ses hormones luttaient contre sa logique. D'un côté, un Sasuke joueur était un plus. Mais d'un autre côté, un Sasuke joueur n'était certainement PAS quelque chose d'habituel. « _Oui_, pensa-t-il. _C'est bien un rêve. »_

Et que devait-on faire dans un rêve à part l'apprécier ? Il se réveillerait au matin, Sasuke serait un bâtard comme d'habitude, mais toujours un ami, il ne saurait pas qui était son père et le Quatrième serait mort. Ces trois simples pensées le rendirent extrêmement triste, mais personne ne pouvait changer le passé.

Mais si Sasuke était vrai, ça voulait dire que chaque chose insensée avec lesquelles il s'était réveillé ce matin, étaient vraies aussi. Si Naruto devait y réfléchir sérieusement, il pouvait dire honnêtement qu'il était content de vivre sa vie. Il était un bon ninja et le Hokage respectait ça chez lui. Sasuke était son meilleur ami et même en sachant qu'il aimait cet homme, l'amitié lui suffirait aussi longtemps que son ami resterait à ses côtés. Pendant qu'il s'accrochait à Sasuke, sentant le cœur de l'autre battre sauvagement dans sa poitrine, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Mais à cet instant précis, il souhaitait qu'il en soit autrement.

Il déglutit, les yeux brillants et incertains avant qu'il ne les ferme et ne s'accroche un peu plus à Sasuke. Avec un mouvement rempli de désespoir et de sentiments longtemps refoulés, il embrassa le brun. Pendant un instant d'égoïsme, il prétendit que tout ça était réel. Il se laissa croire qu'on pouvait l'aimer comme ça, que _Sasuke_ pouvait l'aimer comme ça.

Il mit son visage dans le cou pâle pendant que les mains fortes de Sasuke glissaient sous son haut, les paumes calleuses le long de ses côtes.

— Sasuke, murmura-t-il, plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène.

Les hanches du brun bougèrent contre les siennes et il étouffa un grognement contre la peau opaline. Au loin, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier :

— Je suis rentré !

Sasuke jura mais son emprise ne se relâcha pas.

— Il ne viendra pas ici, chuchota-t-il pour le réconforter.

Ses hanches se remirent en mouvement et il fut gratifié par une réponse de Naruto, un grondement étouffé. Ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche, son souffle devenant irrégulier pendant qu'il relevait le bassin, juste au même instant la porte fut ouverte violemment et un Hokage, plus qu'amusé, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Oh.

Naruto s'étouffa dans un grognement, le plaisir se faisant rapidement remplacé par de la panique. Il saisit les épaules de Sasuke et le repoussa. Quand ce dernier refusa de se déplacer, il commença à remuer plus sérieusement.

— Mon Dieu, Naruto, arrête de réagir comme une fille, marmonna Sasuke, en roulant sur le lit.

— Je vois que les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre. Bien. Descendez dîner dès que vous serez prêt.

Après ça, le Quatrième se retourna et les laissa tous les deux, l'un rouge vif et l'autre dégoûté d'avoir été interrompu.

Naruto dégagea Sasuke, voulant se cacher dans son oreiller encore une fois, mais le brun l'avait déjà envoyé voler en direction de son haut. Il serrait et desserrait ses mains.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait regarder un jour Sasuke en face sans se souvenir de ce moment. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de regagner un semblant de normalité.

— Alors, euh, je suis resté longtemps dans les vapes ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, s'étant levé pour récupérer son haut.

— Toute la journée.

— Désolé, murmura Naruto, qui n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il s'excusait, mais qui avait l'impression qu'une excuse était nécessaire tout de même.

Sasuke laissa un petit son de satisfaction lui échapper, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

— Tu as fait peur à quelques villageois.

Naruto haussa les épaules, sortant du lit et d'une certaine manière déçu de la chaleur qu'il quittait.

— Ça n'a rien de nouveau, dit-il sans aucun changement dans sa voix. Ils ont toujours eu peur de moi.

Ses lèvres se relevèrent un peu en regardant vers Sasuke.

— Désolé si tu ressens le besoin de me surveiller toute la journée. Ça a dû être ennuyeux d'être sûr que je ne me fasse pas de mal dans mon sommeil.

Sasuke enfila son haut et l'ajusta, fronçant les sourcils quand Naruto laissa retomber ses épaules. Il s'approcha de lui afin de pouvoir lui toucher la joue. En plein milieu de l'action, il changea d'avis et lui asséna une claque pour lui remettre les idées à la bonne place. Naruto se retourna, énervé, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

— Arrête de te sentir désolé pour toi même, idiot. Je t'ai promis que nous éclaircirons tout ça, non ?

Naruto n'en revenait pas de cette action qui appartenait tant à Sasuke, qu'il en réagit normalement.

— Merde, mais qui a dit que j'étais désolé pour moi-même, demanda-t-il. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce que les gens disent de moi. Et je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire.

Il sortit de la chambre, avec un regard sévère. Il en était à mi-chemin dans les escaliers quand il se souvint de l'autre présence dans la maison. Il ferma ses yeux, prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer, et continua sa route vers la cuisine. Exactement comme ce matin, le Quatrième était assis à table avec trois assiettes prêtes pour eux. L'estomac de Naruto gronda bruyamment à la vue de toute cette nourriture.

L'homme blond leva les yeux de son thé et sourit.

— Sasuke ne t'a pas nourri aujourd'hui ?

Naruto grogna et secoua la tête, incertain de la manière avec laquelle il devait s'y prendre avec cet étranger.

— Non, j'ai dormi.

Il grimaça soudainement et s'assit en fixant l'homme plus âgé en face de lui.

— Et pourquoi aurait-il besoin de me nourrir de toute façon ? Vous agissez tous les deux comme s'il était un chien de garde pour moi. Je suis vraiment si nul ? lança-t-il.

La bonne humeur, que lui avait procurée Sasuke, rien de moins, s'atténuait rapidement.

Le sourire du Quatrième devint penaud et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un geste dont Naruto était si familier.

— Et bien, tu admettras que tu agis assez bizarrement depuis ce matin. Et puisque Sasuke est ton petit ami, je me suis dit que ce serait la meilleure personne pour t'aider … Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

Au mot « petit ami », Naruto s'était arrêté de respirer et son visage était devenu rouge, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

— C'est mon meilleur ami ! hurla-t-il, se levant d'un bond de la table et étant à deux secondes de s'enfuir complètement. Il ne m'aime pas comme ça … Il …

Naruto rougit, se souvenant de ce qu'il était en train de faire là-haut.

— Enfin, il ne m'aimait pas avant, il se rectifia rapidement. Il … nous nous comprenons l'un l'autre et c'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami … et …

Il déblatérait et il détestait ça, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, ni quoi dire après tout ça.

— Et pourquoi est-ce grave si je ne fais pas comme d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il. Ça ne te concerne pas … Ni lui d'ailleurs … Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps.

Son regard était posé.

Le Quatrième était déchiré entre dire à son fils de se la fermer ou de rire à l'apparence échevelée de ce dernier. Il choisit de lui faire signe de s'asseoir.

— Assieds-toi. Il faut qu'on parle.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, mais le regard sur le visage du Quatrième lui dit qu'il serait probablement plus sage de se taire et d'obéir. Se disant ainsi à lui-même qu'il avait besoin de réponses de toute façon, il se rassit et observa son assiette. Son estomac grondait encore.

C'était plus une réaction inconsciente d'obéir au Hokage, et tous les sens que possédaient Naruto lui disait que cet homme l'était bien, dans ce foutu rêve qui était le sien. Il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose d'autre qui l'aurait fait réagir comme ça, mais il ne chercha pas plus. Ça le faisait souffrir quand il pensait que cette personne avec un visage si familier puisse être son père. Il continua à observer son assiette et tripota la nourriture avec ses baguettes.

— De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? De la manière dont j'agis ?

— Je sais comment tu es Naruto, et tu n'es _pas_ si bizarre, même si d'autres ne pensent pas la même chose.

Il sourit après la fin de sa phrase, et Naruto lui envoya un regard noir à peine voilé.

— Est-ce que Sasuke va descendre ? lui demanda son père.

Il haussa les épaules.

Le quatrième soupira et posa ses baguettes.

— Naruto, regarde-moi.

Ce dernier continuait de détailler son assiette, son cœur blessé, logé quelque part dans sa poitrine. Il avait entendu ce ton de voix avant, mais jamais dirigé vers lui. « _J'ai dix-huit ans_, pensa-t-il férocement. _J'ai depuis longtemps dépassé le fait que je n'ai pas de père. Beaucoup de personnes n'en ont pas ». _Le Quatrième fronça des sourcils.

— Naruto.

Son ton promettait des tas de punitions.

Serrant les dents, il leva la tête. Il fut un instant pris de court par l'inquiétude flagrante dans les yeux bleus du Hokage, et quelque chose d'autre fit se resserrer sa poitrine. Les gens n'étaient pas supposés le regarder comme ça. Il réfléchissait, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ses sentiments, comme … comme un père envers son fils.

— Dis-moi, Fils, dit-il, remarquant le tressaillement de Naruto à son choix de mot. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler.

Naruto secoua la tête, ses yeux bleus brillant d'émotions.

— Je ne te connais pas, murmura-t-il.

Le Quatrième le regarda un moment, ne croyant pas ces mots. Naruto ne plaisantait pas … Ce jeune homme en colère qui cachait trop bien ses émotions, qui connaissait l'orbe tourbillonnant et qui rougissait à la seule pensée que Sasuke puisse être son petit ami. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

— Naruto, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles de moi ?

Il posa la question avec attention, observant le visage de son fils.

Les lèvres de ce dernier se serrèrent en une fine ligne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il hésitait de dire à l'homme qu'il devrait être mort. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison plausible qu'il puisse être réellement le Quatrième.

— _Si_ tu es vraiment qui tu prétends être, la dernière chose dont _tout le monde_ se rappelle de toi est que tu es mort en scellant Kyuubi.

— Le Troisième en personne s'est sacrifié Naruto, (ses yeux observant son fils avec attention). Je … Je t'ai choisi parce que je savais que tu serais fort. Il n'y avait personne d'autre … Et …

Il ferma ses yeux et fit le tour de la table afin prendre son fils dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'avais aucune idée que cette histoire t'ennuyait encore. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Il se desserra légèrement de l'étreinte afin de regarder son fils dans les yeux.

— Tu dis que je suis mort ?

Il fit une grimace après ça, une que Naruto avait fait des milliers de fois.

— Quand même, Naruto.

Il semblait que le Quatrième en était arrivé à la mauvaise conclusion sur son comportement. Il était raide dans les bras de cet homme mais il ne le repoussa pas. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, ne pouvait pas abandonner le confort simple mais cher de l'étreinte d'un père. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait désiré toute sa vie durant, et maintenant qu'il était un adulte, ayant abandonné les souhaits d'un enfant solitaire, il était là. Il se tenait là, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de permettre à cet homme qui ressemble tant à son père … ou plutôt qui y ressemblait … de le tenir dans ses bras.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait jamais fait la relation avant. Peut-être parce que ce rêve était trop bête, et qu'il avait abandonné des pensées comme celle-là depuis son plus jeune âge … même avant qu'il ne devienne un vrai ninja. Avoir le Quatrième Hokage comme père … Y faire face … Il se retira après un moment, se raclant la gorge en regardant ailleurs.

— Comment est-ce que j'agis, normalement ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Peut-être était-il complètement différent dans ce rêve, peut-être … juste … Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était plus que certain de ne pas vouloir changer.

Le Quatrième eut un sourire encourageant, et s'il pensait que la question était extrêmement particulière, il n'en donna pas l'impression. Il laissa tomber un bras, l'autre restant sur l'épaule de Naruto.

— Tu es bruyant, un peu exubérant parfois, presque toujours enthousiaste dans ton travail et quand tu ne l'es pas, tu fais un point d'honneur de le faire savoir.

Il rit devant l'expression renfrognée de Naruto et continua.

— Tu es exactement comme moi quand j'étais plus jeune.

Naruto sourit un peu après ça. Ils reprirent leurs chaises et le plus jeune venait juste de reprendre ses baguettes quand Sasuke apparut à table. Naruto suspectait qu'il était en train d'écouter la conversation pendant tout ce temps. Il leva le regard, ses yeux revenant vers ce Quatrième Hokage, et il ne put s'empêcher de demander. C'était toujours son rêve après tout.

— Alors, la raison pour laquelle Sasuke agit comme mon garde du corps la moitié du temps, c'est parce que je serai son supérieur un jour ?

Il se donna mentalement une tape sur l'épaule pendant que l'autre s'étouffait avec son riz.

Sasuke leva le bras afin de lui donner un coup derrière la tête mais il évita sa main, ricanant dans sa serviette.

L'Uchiha sourit en secouant la tête, se sentant bien moins anxieux sur la façon d'agir de Naruto envers son père. Si ce dernier faisait des blagues, alors tout allait bien.

Naruto jeta un regard innocent au Quatrième, mais ses yeux s'illuminaient de joie. C'était vraiment marrant d'embêter cette personne.

— Tu choisiras quelqu'un d'autre pour te succéder quand tu seras trop vieux et que tu ne pourras plus bouger.

Il laissa s'échapper un lourd soupir. S'il pouvait harceler Tsunade sur son âge, il pouvait aussi bien le faire avec son supposé père.

— Naruto, dit le Quatrième en transformant son expression sérieuse en une autre plutôt moqueuse, être Hokage demande une grande sagesse et une grande force. Je t'ai donné une de ses deux qualités.

Il secoua la tête et fronça ses yeux dans un regret exagéré.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre ?

Sasuke ricana et posa son menton dans sa main.

— Et bien, je pense que les deux se sont perdues sur la route en fait.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir et le tacla au sol … C'était une routine pour lui de se battre contre Sasuke au moins une fois par jour.

— Je pourrais te botter les fesses quand tu veux !

Il réalisa en retard la suite de la question.

— Et j'ai eu les deux !

Il se retourna vers le Quatrième et lui lança :

— Et comment peut-on transmettre ce que l'on n'a pas ?

Le Quatrième ricana et observa les garçons se relever du sol.

— D'accord, d'accord, je te le concède. Ta mère a toujours été plus intelligente que moi de toute façon.

A ce moment-là, Naruto devint silencieux. Le Quatrième fronça des sourcils et lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

— C'est déjà assez compliqué d'essayer de faire avec le fait d'avoir un père, alors ne parle pas trop des trucs de mère aussi, d'accord ?

Son paternel serra des dents au vu du comportement de Naruto. Il y eu des moments par le passé où le jeune homme se réveillait ahuri et désorienté à cause de l'influence de Kyuubi, mais cette confusion n'avait jamais duré plus de quelques minutes.

Sasuke se renfrogna et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

— Naruto, commença-t-il.

Ce dernier le repoussa, reprenant sa place à table mais déterminé à conserver l'humeur joueuse mise en place plus tôt.

— Heureux de constater que j'ai un tant soit peu de cervelle.

Il soupira dramatiquement et continua :

— Puisque je dois dépendre de _toi_. Comment es-tu devenu Hokage ? Ricana-t-il. En gagnant un pari ?

Le quatrième força un sourire, même s'il n'était pas aussi brillant qu'avant.

— Bien sûr que non. C'était sur concours.

Sasuke pouffa, pour se moquer de l'homme.

— Quel genre de concours ?

Il colla ses mains derrière sa tête et dit d'un ton parfaitement normal.

— Les enfants n'ont pas à le savoir.

Son expression était innocente, une que Naruto avait quand il faisait une de ses blagues. Il pouffa à cela.

— Ouais, on me l'a fait pas à moi, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Ouais, ouais, alors tu étais super fort.

Il sourit et croisa les bras.

— Mais j'ai appris l'orbe tourbillonnant avant toi.

Le Quatrième ricana.

— La chance du débutant.

Mais il le dit avec un sourire qui montrait du respect et peut-être même un peu de fierté.

Naruto ne trouva rien à redire à ça. Donc, il resta silencieux. S'il se réveillait le lendemain et qu'il était dans son minuscule appartement encore seul, alors il voulait se souvenir du regard dans les yeux de l'homme qui aurait pu être son père.

— Maintenant dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que Jiraiya t'as appris ?

Naruto cligna des yeux et pencha sa tête d'un côté tout en faisant une grimace.

— En fait, il m'aurait appris _quelque chose_ s'il n'était pas parti faire ses recherches de pervers, dit-il en roulant des yeux et en souriant soudainement. Je peux invoquer Gamabunta. (Il réfléchit un moment). Mmmmm, plusieurs sortes d'orbe et la plupart des techniques du Quat …. De tes techniques.

Le Quatrième grimaça.

— Je vais _sûrement_ avoir une petite discussion avec ce vieux pervers. C'est une chose qu'il t'enseigne plusieurs choses qu'il m'a apprise, mais t'exposer à ces trucs obscènes à un si jeune âge … (Il secoua la tête.) Mais tu as dit que tu pouvais invoquer Gamabunta ? (Il rit et frappa sa jambe amusé.) Est-ce que Gamabunta t'as _laissé _le monter ?

Naruto sourit, l'air un peu penaud.

— Euh … Parfois. La première fois que je l'ai invoqué, je lui ai dit que je pouvais survivre toute la journée sur son dos et je l'ai fait ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a laissé l'invoquer encore après ça.

Son regard était féroce et fière.

— Tu vois, je suis fort.

Il fixa Sasuke.

— Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps. Je suis un ninja et un putain de bon.

— Tu _es_ un bon ninja, accorda le Quatrième

Pour certaines raisons, venant de lui, Naruto avait envie de tenir sa tête un peu plus haute, son dos un peu plus droit. Cet homme ne faisait pas que _ressembler_ au Quatrième, il émanait de lui une sorte de puissance que seul un Hokage pouvait posséder. Naruto s'aperçut que si c'était en effet un rêve, alors son esprit devait être vraiment très créatif.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et son regard devint intense alors qu'il se concentrait sur le Quatrième.

— Assez bon pour pouvoir devenir Hokage un jour ?

Son rêve d'être _simplement_ reconnu avait changé, et il désirait maintenant avoir la capacité de protéger les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Il voulait protéger les gens, il voulait qu'ils lui fassent confiance en sachant qu'il ferait tout ce qui est possible pour les garder à l'abri.

— Je veux …

Il serra sa main d'incertitude.

— Serait-ce trop étrange de dire que je veux faire ce que tu as fait pour Konoha ?

— Non, Naruto, répondit le Quatrième en souriant tendrement. Ce n'est pas étrange du tout. Vouloir protéger Konoha est plus qu'honorable. Espérons juste que cela n'impliquera pas un démon renard, hein ?

Le regard de Naruto devint formel au commentaire, même en sachant que c'était dit pour plaisanter.

— Oui, dit-il en plaçant sa main sur son ventre.

Sasuke tendit le bras et mit la main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Celui-ci sursauta et regarda l'autre homme d'un air bête, n'ayant toujours pas réussi à s'habituer à son attention. Mais il se reprit rapidement et sourit en remerciement.

Le Quatrième fronça du nez et lui dit :

— Tu _es _le premier sur la liste de mes successeurs, Naruto.

Il lui envoya une bourrade dans les côtes et continua :

— Ne va pas juste me considérer comme inutile dès maintenant d'accord ? J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi avant de me trouver assez faible pour passer le titre.

Sasuke remarqua à quel point Naruto répondait à son réconfort et sourit intérieurement. Il agissait plus normalement … C'était bon signe. Sa main se plaça sur celle de Naruto avant d'y emmêler ses doigts.

Naruto les serra doucement, trouvant du réconfort dans son touché, même si c'était inhabituel pour lui. Il savait que s'il se réveillait demain dans son appartement, quand il le reverrait, le Sasuke qu'il connaissait le reconnaîtrait d'un grognement et d'un signe de tête, et l'étendue de leurs contacts seraient les poings pendant un entraînement. Il resserra un peu plus, mémorisant la sensation de cette main dans la sienne.

— Naruto.

Son regard se dirigea vers le Quatrième.

— Je veux que tu me montres tout ce que mon idiot de professeur t'as appris, que je puisse voir où tu en es, marmonna-t-il. Si j'avais su qu'il t'apprendrait des mouvements aussi dangereux à un si jeune âge … Je ne comprends pas que tu ne m'aies pas dit tout ça.

Naruto haussa les épaules, recommençant son repas et prit note du bon goût de la nourriture. Il ne mangeait rien de plus que des ramens habituellement – et du lait et des biscottes pour le petit déjeuner – mais les autres plats, ça ne valait pas la peine de les faire pour lui tout seul. Il s'émerveilla qu'un repas puisse être si bon en rêve.

— Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Comme je l'ai dit … Je ne me souviens pas de toi, murmura-t-il.

Le Quatrième fixait son fils si fort que Naruto aurait voulu cogner sa propre tête pour que son cerveau rappelle la raison de ses vacances.

Le vieil homme se leva et soupira, semblant avoir pris une décision.

—Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

La chose la plus perceptible dans sa voix ressemblait même de loin à de la peur.

Naruto pâlit tout en regardant ses pieds. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, et ça l'était sûrement, si le Quatrième pensait qu'il était une menace, s'il voyait que Naruto n'était pas son fils, et s'il faisait ce que Naruto pensait que cette personne, le Quatrième, était en train de faire, cela pourrait s'avérer très douloureux pour lui. Il se demanda momentanément si l'on pouvait mourir dans ses propres rêves, si un fragment de ses espoirs et de ses rêves pouvait le tuer.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il la tête baissée. Je ne te reconnais vraiment pas.

Il ne put empêcher la nostalgie de transparaître dans sa voix non plus. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa barrière émotionnelle lâcha. Il ne regarda ni Sasuke, ni le Quatrième, il avait la sensation qu'aucun des deux ne l'aimerait vraiment s'ils savaient pour lui. « _Mais c'est un rêve_ ! Se dit-il avec conviction. _Juste un foutu rêve. »_

Le Quatrième fut silencieux pendant un long moment, ravalant des émotions qui étaient normalement facile à contrôler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui fixait Naruto avec une expression indéchiffrable.

— Sasuke, voudrais-tu me faire une faveur en allant trouver ton amie Sakura ?

Naruto leva la tête à cette phrase, les yeux se plissèrent de méfiance.

— Quoi ? Tu veux qu'elle me jette un coup d'œil ? Je ne suis pas fou, tu sais.

Mais au fond de son esprit, il avait vraiment peur que peut être … peut-être qu'il perdait la tête. Les rêves ne sont pas si réels. Il ressentait cette panique écrasante encore une fois, il aurait voulu pouvoir courir et se battre. Il serra fort ses paupières, souhaitant pouvoir se réveiller tout en étant à peine conscient du départ de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas regarder le Quatrième, il ne voulait pas voir cette expression sur son visage. Naruto ne savait pas comment y faire face, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir.  
Il déglutit et dit encore:

— Je suis désolé.

— Je ne pense pas que tu sois fou Naruto, dit le Quatrième. Je veux juste que Sakura vérifie que tu n'aies eu aucun dommage crânien pendant ta mission d'hier. Te serais-tu blessé ? Aucun coup du tout sur la tête ? Ou une technique mystérieuse qui aurait cloché ?

Naruto retint son souffle. Une technique qui cloche ? Et bien … oui, mais c'était si mal exécuté et si faible. Comment cela aurait-il pu créer quelques dommages que ce soit ?

— Naruto ? Vas-tu me répondre ?

L'homme se répéta et Naruto lui fit un sourire nerveux.

— Euh … il y avait ce mec-là qui croyait savoir faire des techniques. J'ai été touché avec mais, rien ne s'est passé ! lui dit-il rapidement. Je me sentais bien et je suis rentré à la maison comme d'habitude.

Ses mains se serraient autour de ses baguettes.

L'Hokage lui lança un regard noir.

— Tu as oublié de me parler de cette technique parce que ?

— Comme je l'ai dit, je vais bien. Ce n'était même pas puissant.

— Ça n'a pas besoin d'être puissant pour que ça aille complètement de travers. Maintenant, dis-moi, quel genre de technique était-ce ?

Naruto regardait dans son assiette, essayant de se souvenir.

— Et bien, il a fait quelques sceaux. Je pense qu'il y avait celui du tigre … non, le cheval … et puis le bélier, sourit-il bêtement... Et ensuite il a en quelque sorte agité ses bras dans tous les sens et … en fait, c'était destiné à Shikamaru mais je me suis mis au milieu et ça m'a frappé, mais rien ne s'est produit.

Il haussa les épaules, prenant une profonde inspiration après sa longue explication.

Le Quatrième se frappa le front, murmurant quelque chose à propos de fils idiot.

— Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne saute pas devant une technique ! Tu ressembles à un crétin qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et il est certain que quelque chose ne va pas à cause de ça.

Il vit le visage de Naruto s'assombrir.

— Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas protéger tes coéquipiers, mais c'était quand même stupide.

— Mais je vais bien, insista le jeune homme en colère.

_« Oui, _pensait-il_, vraiment bien… tu viens juste de te réveiller ce matin dans la maison du Quatrième, celui-là même qui dit être ton père… et Sasuke aime te toucher. »_

— Merde, dit-il à haute voix.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Thalira et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!  
A mardi prochain ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur: QuestofDreams (co-auteur Lazuli)**

Et nous revoilà pour le troisième chapitre!  
C'est que ça a l'air de vous plaire hein? C'est génial, il n'y a pas de meilleure récompense pour nous que de voir vos messages de remerciement et d'encouragement, vraiment! Alors merci à vous lecteurs!  
Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Traducteurs :** riki_spoutnik ; Gourmandizzz

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

— Merde, dit-il à voix haute.

— Oui, « merde » est le bon mot, dit le Quatrième en se frottant le visage. Ok, donc tu ne te souviens pas de moi.

Malgré son statut de Hokage, il lui était difficile de cacher sa douleur à cette pensée.

— Alors comment as-tu grandi sans parents? demanda-t-il raisonnablement.

Le visage de Naruto se ferma à cette phrase.

— Je n'en avais pas, répondit-il doucement. Tout ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est que mes parents sont morts quand je suis né, et que personne n'a voulu s'occuper de moi. Le Troisième veillait sur moi de temps en temps mais sinon…

Il haussa les épaules, surpris de constater que ça le gênait encore, des années après alors qu'il aurait pensé que ce ne serait plus le cas.

— Je ne me souviens pas de qui s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais bébé, mais d'aussi loin que je me _souvienne_, le village tout entier détestait mon existence, donc je me suis élevé moi-même.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de défi.

— Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai besoin de personne ?

Le Quatrième garda le silence, ses yeux s'écarquillant face à la vérité qui transparaissait sur le visage de Naruto, l'amertume persistante qui résonnait dans sa voix. Cet homme avait vraiment cru qu'il avait grandi sans père, sans amour, sans personne. Et le Quatrième aurait pensé que son fils avait perdu la tête s'il n'y avait eu cet éclat, celui d'un homme saint d'esprit, dans ces yeux hantés.

— Ils ne m'ont jamais dit qui était mon père, concéda doucement Naruto. Pour autant que j'en sache, vous _pourriez_ l'être. Je pense que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

La bile lui monta dans la gorge quand il réalisa qu'il le prenait presque comme si cette personne était réelle – aussi réelle que pouvait l'être une illusion.

— Je suppose que je n'agis pas beaucoup comme votre fils, je suis désolé pour ça.

Il passa une main sur son visage, souhaitant le retour de ses souvenirs, de son appartement si familier, de sa vie.

— Allez-vous m'enfermer maintenant ? plaisanta-t-il.

— Bien sûr que non, dit le Quatrième en commençant à laver les assiettes, ayant besoin de quelque chose pour garder ses mains occupées. Que tu t'en souviennes ou pas, tu restes mon fils.

Naruto l'observa nettoyer, se demandant s'il devait aider ou non. Regarder cet homme blessait son cœur et son esprit, alors il se leva et sortit de la cuisine s'affaissant sur le canapé du salon. Il examina la pièce autour de lui, remarquant pour la première fois le mobilier moderne de la maison où il était supposé avoir grandi, une maison où il _aurait pu_ grandir si sa vie avait été différente.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa place, il ne pouvait pas se sentir à l'aise ici, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, ayant besoin de faire quelque chose - d'occuper ses mains, son esprit - pour repousser l'étrangeté qui se déroulait ici. Il commençait à douter de ses propres souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas comme si la solitude écrasante qu'il avait ressenti toute sa vie avait pu être inventée. Tout ceci était un rêve et il avait besoin de se réveiller.

Il serra et desserra ses poings, un sanglot montant dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas juste - c'était comme si quelqu'un éprouvait un plaisir sadique à se moquer de lui avec ce qu'il aurait pu avoir toute sa vie.  
Son regard fut soudainement attiré par une photo sur une table. Déglutissant difficilement, il tendit la main, leva le cadre et le tint tendrement dans ses mains. Une version légèrement plus jeune de l'homme dans la cuisine souriait à travers le verre. Il y avait, perché sur ses épaules, un jeune enfant avec des cheveux blonds en désordre, des yeux bleus étincelants de rire, et des marques sur les joues rondes qui avaient toujours intrigué Naruto lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Drapé sur les petites épaules de l'enfant, il y avait le manteau du Quatrième. Il traînait dans le dos des deux silhouettes, les flammes attrapant la lumière derrière eux.

Naruto jura soudainement, se tourna et frappa le mur, suffisamment fort pour le fissurer et secouer sauvagement les objets y étant suspendus, quelques-uns tombèrent sur le sol. Il s'effondra sur ses genoux, enlaçant le cadre et ce qu'il représentait. Une partie de lui – une grande partie de lui – voulait ne jamais se réveiller de ce rêve.

Alors qu'il fixait le sol, sa tête palpitant de toutes les implications de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Sasuke entra, suivi de près par Sakura. Naruto se releva et la regarda de près, scrutant son apparence, cherchant un signe disant que c'était la Sakura qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance.

Elle lui sourit joyeusement.

— Sasuke dit que tu pourrais avoir une bosse sur la tête, Naruto, dit-elle avec le sourire. Je lui ai pourtant dis pendant des _années_ qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose dedans.

Il la regarda d'un air ahuri. Lui et Sakura s'étaient rapprochés quand Sasuke était parti, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse et agréable avec lui, pas comme ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais traité comme s'ils avaient été amis pendant des années même si, techniquement, c'était le cas.

Il s'assit prudemment en la regardant.

— J'ai été touché par un jutsu hier, dit-il soigneusement, je pense que ça a pu un peu me... déconnecter.

Elle continua à sourire, de la malice dansant dans ses yeux.

— Je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit le jutsu mais jetons un coup d'œil, hein ?

Naruto se redressa pendant qu'elle prenait un siège à côté de lui. Elle tendit la main pour toucher son visage et il se raidit pour lutter contre l'envie de s'écarter. Ses mains tièdes, chauffées par le chakra au bout de ses doigts, effleurèrent les tempes du jeune homme, se déplacèrent dans ses cheveux jusqu'à la base de son crâne.

Elle fronça les sourcils légèrement.

— Tout semble bon…

Il se ragaillardit un peu, Sakura semblait incertaine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il avec impatience. Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Il pointa un doigt sur Sasuke. Tout le monde agit bizarrement, mais ils disent tous que_ c'est moi _qui agis bizarrement.

— Il dit qu'il a été frappé par un jutsu mal exécuté hier.

Le Quatrième était entré dans la pièce, il s'appuya contre l'arrière du canapé, regardant le travail de Sakura.

— Eh bien, son chakra semble être un peu en suractivité en ce moment, dit-elle, la confusion s'entendait dans sa voix alors que ses doigts chauds parcourraient la peau du blond.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Naruto

— As-tu fais un gros combat hier ? l'interrogea-t-elle, en laissant retomber ses mains

— Non, je n'appellerais même pas ça une escarmouche.

— Bien, ton système de chakra me dit qu'il se remet d'une utilisation intensive de chakra, et pas seulement du tien – mais aussi celui du Kyuubi.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent en entendant cela, sa main tombant automatiquement sur son ventre.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait bien faire… à moins que…

Son visage parut songeur pendant que son esprit essayait frénétiquement de penser à une raison derrière ce qu'il se passait.

— Je... « _Est-ce que les gens rêvés savent qu'ils sont des rêves__ ?_ »_, s_e demanda-t-il à lui-même. Je pense que je suis en train de rêver, dit-il finalement, comme piégé… piégé dans un genjutsu.

C'était plus facile à exposer comme ça. Ils ne devraient pas être trop inquiets pour quelque chose de ce genre? Et les personnes imaginaires pouvaient avoir la solution, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ils étaient de _son _imagination et sûrement, son esprit _voudrait _s'aider lui-même, pensa-t-il, sans prêter attention au fait que ses pensées n'avaient aucun sens.

Sakura le regarda d'un drôle d'air et Sasuke l'aurait frappé à la tête s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'endommager un peu plus son cerveau.

— Naruto, reprit la médic-nin, le ménageant, tu sais comment sortir d'un genjutsu. Tu diffuses un peu de chakra à travers ton corps. Et si ça ne marche pas, alors il suffit que les personnes qui sont en dehors de l'illusion te touchent avec leur chakra. Ne penses-tu pas que si tu étais dans un genjutsu, _quelqu'un_ t'en aurait fait sortir maintenant ?

Naruto mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure, pas encore prêt à accepter cette explication, simplement pour tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer dans ce cas.

— Peut-être qu'il n'y a personne d'autre autour, je vis seul, précisa-t-il, sans répondre au regard étonné que Sakura partagea avec Sasuke. Et je ne suis pas le plus fort là-dedans, ajouta-t-il doucement, particulièrement si c'est…

Il bondit soudainement, secoua la tête et marcha à pas lents une nouvelle fois.

— Mais ça ne peut pas être possible. Il est mort et la seule autre personne ne me ferait _jamais_ ça…

— De qui parles-tu ? demanda Sasuke, croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils face au comportement de Naruto.

Ce dernier ne lui lança qu'un coup d'œil rapide, il était incapable de le regarder.

— Personne, ce n'est rien.

— Dis-le nous, Naruto. S'il te plait, dit Sakura, tendant sa main pour toucher son bras.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et soupira.

— La seule personne que je connaisse qui soit assez forte pour créer un genjutsu aussi convainquant et qui _voudrait_ me faire ça… Il envoya un regard désolé à Sasuke ... est Itachi. Et il est mort.

Les yeux de Sasuke se consumèrent à cela.

— Oui, il _est_ mort, Naruto.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de contrôler sa colère à la mention de son frère.

— Alors, abruti, il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse te faire ça.

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sakura.

— C'est quoi le problème avec lui ? demanda-t-il. Il ne se rappelle même pas de son propre père !

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas. A moins que le jutsu d'hier ait touché ta mémoire – ce qui n'est pas le cas puisque les canaux de chakra autour de cette partie de ton cerveau n'ont pas été endommagés – Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

— Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Je ne peux pas penser que tout cela est réel. J'espère toujours me réveiller et que tout soit de nouveau _normal_.

Sasuke tendit une main vers Naruto qui avait recommencé à marcher, et saisit à deux poings sa chemise, regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

— Regarde-moi, Naruto ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que toute ma vie n'a été rien d'autre qu'une illusion de ta folie. _Mes _souvenirs_, mes _sentiments, n'essaye surtout pas de me dire qu'ils ne sont pas réels !

Il repoussa Sasuke, tournant sa frustration et sa colère contre la seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais compris.

— T'es en train de me dire que je me serais _fabriqué_ une vie entière où Konoha souhaitait que je ne sois jamais né ? Siffla-t-il. De marcher dans la rue et d'entendre des chuchotements tout le temps ?

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux le piquaient.

— Que mon seul ami veuille me tuer pour obtenir de la puissance ?

Il laissa retomber sa tête sur la poitrine de son vis à vis.

— Dis-moi, Sasuke… Ne crois-tu pas que je préférerais avoir cette vie ?

Ce dernier regarda le Quatrième, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

— Vous autres vous rappelez une vie, je me souviens d'une autre. C'est comme… deux mondes complètement différents !

Le Quatrième s'approcha à l'éclat de Naruto, une ride se formant entre ses sourcils. Sasuke leva le sien en retour mais l'homme demeura silencieux.

Naruto frotta sa joue contre l'épaule de Sasuke.

— Sasuke.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et sentit soudainement la pièce s'incliner et devenir floue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang, Naruto ? demanda Sasuke le poussant. Tu as agis bizarrement toute la journée, même pour toi. Tu n'es pas encore allé voir maître Tsunade, putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton cerveau ? Il renifla. Je suis sûr que quelque chose là-haut s'est détraqué.

Naruto, nota à peine la remarque brûlante du brun, regarda le salon… _son _salon, ou plus précisément, son appartement. La vitre cassée sur laquelle quelques enfants idiots avaient jeté une pierre ; une pile de shurikens encombrant son unique bureau ; et Sasuke qui était raide dans ses bras, ses mots acérés revenant cogner son esprit pour le sortir de sa stupeur soudaine.

Il fit une grimace, en frottant ses cheveux d'une main.

— Quoi… pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, le front plissé de confusion alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Je ne suis pas celui qui agit bizarrement ici ! C'est ma faute si le monde entier a décidé d'être complètement timbré ? « _Attend, c'était juste un genjutsu après tout ! Sasuke est celui qui m'y a mis, ou m'en a-t-il fait sortir ? A en juger par la façon dont il se comporte, il m'en a probablement fait sortir. _» Alors tu es celui qui m'a touché ! s'écria-t-il, s'accrochant à son ami pour un câlin reconnaissant.

Ce dernier le repoussa brutalement et lui lança un regard furieux, « _Whoa_, » pensa Naruto, « _**enfin**__ quelque chose de familier.»_

— Quand je suis venu te surveiller plus tôt, tu as essayé de me molester et m'a demandé de te ramener chez toi !

Sasuke semblait incroyablement furieux et Naruto pouvait supposer que c'était probablement parce qu'il était confus. Il détestait être confus.

— Je…Sasuke, dis-moi quelque chose, demanda-t-il expérimentalement. Quand as-tu appris que je pouvais utiliser le rasengan ?

Le front du brun se plissa, sa confusion supplantant momentanément sa colère.

— C'est quoi le bordel avec toi maintenant ?

— Réponds juste à la question !

Sasuke sembla incertain.

— Quand tu es revenu avec cet ermite pervers et que tu as décidé de le montrer ? Ou sur le toit de l'hôpital ?

Il voulut secouer Naruto.

— C'est quoi le problème avec toi dernièrement ?

Naruto s'arrêta de respirer, le soulagement le submergeant comme rien d'autre. Mais avec ce dernier vint la douloureuse prise de conscience qu'aussi déroutant qu'ait été ce jour, le sourire chaleureux de cet homme qui aurait pu être son père allait lui manquait.

— Je… Sasuke, dieu merci c'est toi. J'ai été… attend, hein ? J'ai été bizarre toute la journée ? Je n'étais même pas là ! « _Et si ça avait été un genjutsu, j'aurais juste été... debout quelque part ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas à me déplacer. _»

D'une certaine manière sa théorie d'un genjutsu s'effondrait assez rapidement.

Sasuke renifla.

— Tu n'étais pas là ? demanda-t-il, alors c'était un de tes clones qui a décidé de me sauter dessus ou de me clouer contre la porte ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent sous la colère.

— Tu faisais déjà des farces vraiment stupides par le passé, Naruto, mais là je pense que tu as besoin de te faire suivre.

Le cœur de Naruto se serra face au ton mordant qui lui était si familier.

— J'ai essayé de… te sauter dessus ? Tenta Naruto en levant un sourcil incertain. Qu'est-ce que j'ai essayé de faire d'autre ?

Le jeune homme trouvait cela de plus en plus étrange alors que quelque chose qui aurait pu être une rougeur (bien qu'elle ait été masquée derrière un regard meurtrier) assombrissait les joues de Sasuke.

— Je ne vais pas le répéter juste pour ton plaisir sadique, Naruto. Maintenant as-tu traversé ton accès le plus récent de stupidité ou autre ?

Il renifla et secoua sa tête avec exaspération.

— A propos de ton _père_. Idiot.

Naruto se figea et s'éloigna de son ami, les yeux écarquillés et la douleur se répandit dans sa poitrine.

— Un père ?

Il eut un rire nerveux et essaya de cacher combien il était choqué.

— Maintenant, je sais que tu inventes des choses, Sasuke. Je n'ai pas de père, tu te souviens ?

— _Je _sais que tu n'as pas de père, répondit ce dernier, contrôlant son impatience en voyant l'effet que la mention d'un père provoquait chez Naruto. Tu es le seul qui m'a demandé où il était et pourquoi tu étais ici… dans ton propre appartement !

La tête de Naruto tournait.

— Ça ne peut pas être vrai…

— Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec toi aujourd'hui, mais va parler à l'Hokage ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il changea d'appuis, n'ayant jamais été très doué pour rassurer quelqu'un.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra t'aider.

Naruto se frotta la tête, se détournant de Sasuke et déplaçant ses affaires sur la table.

— J'ai déjà eu une conversation avec l'un d'entre eux et il était persuadé que j'étais fou, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Bien, je vais aller parler à la vieille sorcière.

C'était au moins rassurant. Il savait que le Quatrième était mort et que ce Sasuke était un salaud. Il secoua la tête se libérant de ce sentiment persistant de chaleur du rêve que le brun lui avait donné. Ses mains tremblèrent et il évita de regarder l'Uchiha.

— Je crois que tu devrais faire examiner ta tête aussi? Honnêtement... moi parlant du fait d'avoir un père.

Une de ses mains se referma sur la poignée d'un kunai et il en enfonça la pointe dans le bois.

— Les rêves ne deviennent pas réalité.

— Naruto, dit Sasuke, la voix basse mais rauque, tentant de la faire sonner comme s'il ne se souciait pas trop.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant les épaules de son ami s'abaisser et soupira. Il tendit la main vers le blond. Ce dernier saisit le bord de la table alors qu'une main chaude se posait sur son épaule... et encore une fois, sa vision devint floue et le monde tangua.

Il fixait les yeux noirs et inquiets de Sasuke. Il glapit et tomba en arrière, atterrissant sur ses fesses.

— Ne... Ne me surprends pas comme ça ! cria-t-il, les yeux se déplaçant en de petits mouvements rapide le long de la pièce.

Il rêvait à nouveau. Mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas être dans un rêve, pas après avoir vu... Il sentait que tout le monde le regardait, et il ne pouvait répondre à leurs regards. Peut-être qu'ils avaient finalement compris ce qu'il se passait, aussi.

— Naruto, dit Sakura, l'air perplexe. Tu...

Le blond se retourna, remarquant la confusion de Sakura et l'air tout aussi perplexe du Quatrième.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, en se sentant en quelque sorte comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

— Naruto, tu sais ce que tu viens juste de faire ? interrogea doucement Sakura, ses yeux vert fixés sur lui, cherchant une affirmation.

Naruto secoua la tête, l'angoisse le regagnant.

— Tu as de nouveau agi comme toi-même, dit Sasuke brusquement. Tu as regardé la salle puis t'es jeté sur moi et m'as supplié de ne pas te repousser à nouveau. Ensuite, tu t'es jeté sur ton père.

Le blond observa le Quatrième pour constater qu'il était maintenant debout à côté de Sakura.

— Mais...

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient inquiets et il attira Naruto contre lui.

— … maintenant tu agis comme si tu avais à nouveau peur de moi.

Il dévisagea le blond, le secouant par les épaules.

— Juste qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il. Tu rebondis comme une foutue balle de ping-pong.

— Je...

Naruto regarda autour de lui encore une fois, attendant que la salle se fonde en son appartement, que Sasuke le secoue pour le repousser soudainement et lui dire d'aller voir grand-mère Tsunade pour qu'elle examine sa tête. Il attendit, et rien n'arriva.

Il entendit le Quatrième se redresser du canapé derrière lui.

— Bien, tout le monde, nous sommes tous un peu confus.

Sasuke lui jeta un long regard.

— Un peu ?

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager ce regard, un petit rire le secouant.

— Je crois que je veux retourner me coucher et me réveiller demain matin et les choses seront normales, marmonna-t-il faiblement.

Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas abandonner l'idée d'avoir un père. Ce bref instant où il avait été de retour dans son appartement et le fait inéluctable que dans sa réalité, le Quatrième était mort... l'avait laissé vide.

— Sakura, il n'y a aucun problème avec sa mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Quatrième, en ignorant le double regard furieux jeté dans sa direction.

— Rien. Mis à part que son système se rétablit encore de ce qu'il a fait, quoi qu'il ait fait. Tout est intact.

Sakura glissa un regard inquiet sur Naruto.

— Très bien alors. Allons simplement dormir et demain nous essayerons de trier encore tout ça. D'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et se leva. Elle eut un hochement de tête respectueux envers le Hokage et se tourna vers les deux hommes à côté d'elle.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, incapable de rencontrer son regard, mais lui rendant malgré cela sa douce étreinte. Elle avait été un soutien pour lui pendant un petit moment, tous les deux tentant de composer avec la perte de Sasuke, de travailler ensemble avec Kakashi, dépourvu d'un troisième membre dans leur équipe.

— Merci d'essayer, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Prends soin de toi, ok ? Je n'aime pas être invitée uniquement pour vérifier ta santé.

Il força un sourire d'excuse.

— Je promets de t'inviter pour un dîner la prochaine fois.

Peu importait _où_ il serait à ce moment, ici dans cette... illusion ou quoi que ce soit... ou de retour dans son propre monde familier. Il se jura de tenir cette promesse.

Elle lança un regard furtif à Sasuke puis pouffa, en lui tapotant la tête.

— Je pense que quelqu'un sera jaloux si tu me prêtes autant d'attention à nouveau, le taquina-t-elle. Mais je viendrais, Naruto.

Elle s'inclina une fois de plus devant le Quatrième et dit un rapide au-revoir à Sasuke. Bientôt Naruto fut laissé seul avec ces deux derniers et il se demanda ce qu'ils allaient lui dire maintenant. Peut-être qu'ils savaient qu'il était un imposteur de... juste... tout ce qu'il était.

Au lieu d'un interrogatoire, cependant, le Quatrième l'attira dans un câlin.

— Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, Naruto, tu resteras toujours mon fils. Ne l'oublie pas.

Le blond cligna des yeux pour effacer la brûlure à l'arrière de ceux-ci et en oublia presque de hocher la tête en réponse.

— Veux-tu rester ici ce soir, Sasuke ?

Naruto blêmit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme. Le brun sembla considérer la demande. Le Quatrième, lui, réfléchissait.

— C'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux, dit-il, sans relâcher son fils. Naruto ne semble pas agir confusément avec toi.

Il dirigea distraitement sa main sur le crâne de celui-ci, notant la manière dont il se détendait inconsciemment, et sourit faiblement. Certaine chose ne changeait pas, au moins.

— Nous réglerons tout ça dans la matinée. Je vais aller faire quelques recherches.

Il laissa son fils avec un bref « Bonne nuit » et il se détourna, disparaissant à l'étage.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke.

— Tu dors sur le canapé.

Le brun sembla offusqué.

— C'est hors de question. Tu n'avais rien contre le fais que je dorme à coté de toi avant. Ou sur toi.

Naruto émit un son choqué du fond de sa gorge, incapable de trouver une réfutation convenable.

— Je… nous… tu as commencé !

Sasuke eut un rictus et se pencha vers le blond, le clouant avec efficacité contre le mur.

— Tu n'as pas semblé t'y opposer, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Sa main se posa sur sa joue.

— Naruto.

Sa voix était presque suppliante et aussi chaude que le souffle d'un fantôme dans l'oreille du blond, le faisant frissonner.

— Tu m'as manqué.

Le blondinet sentit la chaleur sur ses joues et se demanda à quel moment il s'était mis à rougir comme une adolescente. Il repoussa furieusement le sang se précipitant à son visage. Mais ce dernier se dirigea vers une toute autre zone de son corps lorsqu'une langue retraça le contour de son oreille. Il ferma les yeux et pendant un moment, il vit le Sasuke qu'_il_ connaissait, les yeux noirs et froids, si effrayé à l'idée de montrer une quelconque émotion qui pourrait conduire à de la faiblesse.

Il déglutit et se cramponna à ce Sasuke-là, une part de lui, lui chuchotant que dans les rêves, il était normal de s'agripper à ce que l'on a voulu depuis si longtemps. Il sentit le brun se raidir brièvement de surprise lorsqu'il enfonça ses doigts dans ses épaules. Naruto ne le repoussa pas cette fois-ci, le laissant descendre une main sur ses flancs, ses doigts rugueux glissant sous sa chemise. Il prit une profonde inspiration et Sasuke saisit cette chance pour l'embrasser.

Naruto ferma son esprit à tous ses doutes qui hurlaient pour se faire entendre, et se perdit sous la sensation de cette bouche contre la sienne. Il avait dix-huit ans mais il avait seulement embrassé deux fois, en excluant l'accident avec Sasuke à l'académie quand il en avait douze. Une fois avec Sakura durant les années où Sasuke était parti… et une fois avec Neji parce qu'ils avaient failli mourir lors d'une mission et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient de toute façon.

Il trouva qu'embrasser Sasuke était complètement différent d'embrasser Neji, et de leur premier « baiser », si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, rien ne l'avait préparé à la manière dont le corps de Sasuke le pressait contre le mur, à celle dont ses mains bougeaient avec autant d'assurance sur son corps, la façon dont son propre corps répondait à ses caresses. Il se retrouva à rendre le baiser, sans se soucier du moment.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la langue du brun entrant immédiatement pour jouer avec la sienne. De puissantes mains parcoururent son flanc et glissèrent autour de lui pour venir se poser sur son derrière, serrant doucement. Naruto gémit et se pressa plus fort contre le corps de Sasuke.

— Faites ça à l'étage, les garçons, dit le Quatrième, passant à côté d'eux et disparaissant à nouveau par la porte de devant.

Le visage de Naruto rougit et il allait s'écarter, mais la prise de Sasuke sur lui était trop forte. Des dents pointues mordirent son oreille.

— Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, Naruto, murmura-t-il. Nous serons plus à l'aise en haut, de toute façon.

Une main se déplaça pour effleurer l'érection du blond.

— Ou veux-tu vraiment arrêter ?

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur des joues, étouffant un gémissement au toucher léger de Sasuke. Il hocha la tête.

Sasuke eut un rictus.

— Alors allons-y.

Il saisit le poignet de Naruto et l'entraîna derrière lui alors qu'il montait à l'étage, pour aller dans la chambre de ce dernier. Tout en le poussant dans celle-ci, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer et se rapprocha de Naruto, qui s'était déplacé à côté du lit.

Il regarda, pétrifié, Sasuke passer sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête, observant les muscles sur sa poitrine pâle bouger et frissonner avec ce simple mouvement.

« _Je suis peut-être mort,_ » pensa-t-il hébété, les yeux assombris alors qu'il se léchait inconsciemment les lèvres. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis au moins l'année précédente, et ce n'était pas comme si cela allait se produire dans la réalité. « _Peut-être que je suis mort et que c'est ma récompense pour avoir supporté toute cette merde quand j'étais vivant._ » Il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il était mort, et il entoura de ses bras le cou de Sasuke, reprenant le baiser au point où ils s'étaient arrêtés, se resserrant autour du brun. Il voulait ça, avait besoin de ça... cette assurance, cette stabilité. Même si son ami n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, c'était _Sasuke_ et c'était spécial en soi.

Ce dernier le fit tomber dans le lit et il se laissa aller volontiers, ses doigts s'accrochèrent assez durement aux bras de Sasuke laissant des marques rouges sur la peau d'albâtre. L'Uchiha rampa à genoux, ses mains tâtonnant les vêtements de Naruto. Le blond leva ses bras et Sasuke fit glisser la chemise noire. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, regarda le visage rougit du brun, l'inquiétude chaleureuse dans ses yeux sombres.

Il retint la folle envie de rire face à un Sasuke au visage rougi – Sasuke ne rougissait jamais, ne laissait jamais ses émotions prendre le dessus sur lui de cette manière. Bien sûr, il était aussi plus enclin à battre Naruto dans la terre qu'à le pousser dans un lit.

Il se demandait brièvement pourquoi il pensait à ce genre de chose quand une bouche chaude suça doucement la chair fine de sa clavicule. Le brun fit glisser ses lèvres plus bas, sa langue tournoyant autour d'un mamelon durci.

Naruto gémit, ses mains agrippèrent la chevelure noire.

— Sasuke, chuchota-t-il

Celui-ci s'arrêta et le regarda, souriant tendrement devant l'expression du blond

— Je suis heureux que tu me répondes de la même façon.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Naruto se remémorait des choses complètement différentes de celles dont lui se souvenait, mais pour le moment, à cet instant, Naruto le regardait comme il l'avait toujours fait, et c'était suffisant pour lui.

Naruto essaya de lui grogner dessus, mais il se perdit dans un gémissement alors que des mains chaudes descendaient de nouveau sur ses côtes, glissant sous lui et caressant les muscles de son dos.

— Sa…

Naruto ferma ses yeux et arqua son dos, voulant plus de ces rares opportunités que Sasuke lui présentait. Il voulait lui répondre, voulait faire autre chose que se tortiller entre ses bras.

Alors, il glissa ses mains dans le dos nu de Sasuke, pétrissant doucement les muscles avant de mettre de côté sa timidité et de continuer jusque dans le pantalon du brun, attrapant le derrière ferme entre ses mains. Le brun sourit contre la peau de Naruto.

Ce dernier n'était pas certain de ce qu'il faisait, à moitié effrayé de devenir maladroit et de mordre Sasuke… mais peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Il releva la tête du brun, rencontrant sa bouche à nouveau comme il poussait ses hanches contre les siennes, se frottant contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de haleter face à la sensation qu'il avait établie, mais fut récompensé par la réaction de Sasuke. Naruto prit le contrôle du baiser, le considérant comme étant une autre facette de leur rivalité.

— N'es-tu pas supposé être sous _moi_, Uchiha ?

Sasuke saisit rudement une poignée de cheveux blonds et tira brusquement la tête de Naruto en arrière, glissant sa langue de la joue du blond jusqu'à son menton.

— C'est quoi ça, Naruto ? souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Ce dernier sourit, banda ses muscles et se renversa sur le côté, piégeant facilement Sasuke sous lui.

— Je pense…, murmura-t-il avec un sourire béat, que j'aime mieux ça.

Sasuke résista encore contre le corps au-dessus du sien, mais en terme de force brute, Naruto avait toujours été le plus fort.

Il laissa sa bouche effleurer la ligne dure de la mâchoire de Sasuke, respirant le parfum de l'homme, ses muscles se détendant simplement par sa présence. Il déplaça sa bouche sur la clavicule du brun, ses dents se refermant sur le muscle pendant que sa main libre s'occupait de l'érection de Sasuke. Une part de lui était stupéfaite que l'Uchiha réagisse de cette manière à cause de lui, et une autre part de lui ne pensait tout simplement pas.

Sasuke se cambra sous son toucher, un faible sifflement passant ses lèvres. Durant toutes ces années, il avait connu l'Uchiha têtu et celui-ci ne s'était jamais soumis à lui. Même après que Naruto l'ait battu, il avait toujours refusé de plier devant lui. Le blondinet se demanda si toucher Sasuke de cette manière, sentir la preuve de son excitation tendant son pantalon contre sa main, provoquerait une réaction similaire au Sasuke qu'_il_ connaissait.

Il avait toujours rêvé du jour où il deviendrait Hokage, et d'avoir Sasuke agenouillé à ses pieds. En quelque sorte cette image avait pris un point de vue différent, et il imagina chacun d'eux comme ça, les mains du brun enroulé autour de ses hanches et sa bouche… Naruto gémit et ses doigts se crispèrent presque douloureusement sur la peau blanche. Sa main sur le membre de Sasuke restait douce, les doigts l'explorant dans une confiance grandissante.

L'Uchiha saisit la ceinture de son pantalon et le tira vers le bas, surprenant momentanément Naruto. Sasuke lui sourit, tirant le vêtement jusqu'à capturer ses jambes écartées.

— Tu vas continuer à me fixer ou tu vas m'aider?

Naruto détourna le regard du sourire suggestif qui lui faisait face, et s'occupa rapidement de son pantalon, le jetant pour qu'il rejoigne sa chemise. Sasuke sourit et attrapa ensuite le boxer de Naruto.

Sans avertissement la porte s'ouvrit, le Quatrième se tenait là, les yeux fermés, mais toujours souriant.

— Habillez-vous les garçons, la récréation est terminée.

* * *

A suivre...

Héhé^^  
Encore merci à riki_spoutnik, Gourmandizzz et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre.  
A mardi prochain ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Il se fait tard mais ne craigniez rien, je n'ai pas oublié que nous sommes mardi!  
Je ne me lasse pas de lire vos commentaires si positifs... Merci!

Et surtout, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Traducteur :** Jen-Uchi

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

— Habillez-vous les garçons, la récréation est terminée.

Le Quatrième ignora les deux regards noirs lui étant adressés, déjà habitué maintenant. Ce qu'il avait à dire était plus important. Naruto gémit et s'effondra sur le torse de Sasuke, en fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter cette fois-ci.

— Putain, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le Quatrième sourit.

— Je pense avoir découvert ce qu'il se passe.

— Ok, admit Naruto.

C'était une raison acceptable pour les avoir perturbés. Il se décala de Sasuke et remit son pantalon. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, et il le rappela à son corps, qui n'était pas tout à fait du même avis. Il regarda Sasuke et la bosse à l'avant de son pantalon, et détourna rapidement le regard. Il ferma les yeux et se força à se rappeler la fois où il avait vu l'ermite pervers et grand-mère Tsunade le faire… il grimaça.

Malheureusement, les imaginer s'embrasser conduisit inévitablement à penser à embrasser en général, et son cerveau lui fournit une image beaucoup plus agréable de lui et Sasuke et comment ça aurait pu continuer… Il grogna et voulut se fondre dans le sol, spécialement quand il considéra le regard amusé que lui lançait le Quatrième.

Sasuke était toujours allongé sur le lit, peu disposé à se bouger.

— Alors ? Tu vas nous le dire ? demanda-t-il impatiemment, sa voix rude mêlée de frustration.

— Eh bien, commença-t-il, jetant à son fils un regard insolant sur sa façon de courber ses épaules, comme si se rouler sur lui-même rendrait son état actuel moins perceptible. Je me suis souvenu d'une chose que j'ai lue quand Naruto a mentionné avoir l'impression de deux mondes différents.

Sasuke s'assit finalement et leva un sourcil.

— Vas-y, dit-il, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

— Hé ho, les interrompit Naruto. Je n'étais pas sérieux.

Le Quatrième lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

— Chut, ton père parle, dit-il, son sourire s'étendant sur son visage et ses yeux se plissant. Et je pense que le jutsu qui a frappé Naruto a créé une sorte de parallèle.

Il s'arrêta, le visage de son fils se transformant en une craie blanche.

— Qu'y-a-t-il, Naruto ? demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux immédiatement concernés.

Ce dernier lui fit signe et força un sourire sur son visage.

— Quelque chose que j'ai mangé, murmura-t-il, je veux écouter le reste.

— Eh bien si c'est quelque chose que tu as mangé, alors ma cuisine ne doit pas être aussi bonne que je ne le pensais...

Sasuke fit un geste d'impatience.

— Continue !

— D'accord, d'accord. En bien, peut-être qu'il n'a pas nécessairement créé de parallèle, c'est plutôt... comme s'il avait ouvert la voie.

Naruto déglutit et essaya de paraître le plus calme possible.

— Donc je n'ai vraiment pas ma place ici ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il réussit à adresser un sourire au Quatrième, mais ça faisait mal - ça faisait tellement mal de même en plaisanter, parce que si le Quatrième pensait avoir vu juste, si Sasuke le croyait – ils ne voudraient plus de lui, ils feraient tout pour ravoir leur Naruto.

— Naruto, dit le Quatrième doucement, un sourire rassurant sur son visage, douloureusement familier, cette chose que j'ai lue parlait d'une possibilité pour une âme de... créer une ombre d'elle-même. Comprends-tu ce que je dis ? La même âme existant dans ces voies parallèles.

Il se rapprocha. Naruto fit marche arrière. Il soupira, des yeux bleus enjoignant son fils à comprendre.

— Tu restes mon fils, Naruto.

— Comment puis-je l'être ?

Il tourna le dos. Côtoyer le Quatrième faisait craquer ses barrières beaucoup trop souvent et il chercha quelque chose de stable qui pourrait l'aider.

— Je ne t'ai jamais connu. Je suis... Je ne suis pas la personne que tu as élevée. Seigneur, même Sasuke s'en fiche de moi de ce côté-là ! Il haussa les épaules fermant les yeux un moment. On aurait dû me le dire que le Quatrième était mon père.

Le doux sourire de celui-ci disparut et dans ses yeux se reflétait la douleur que Naruto ressentait chaque jour de sa vie.

— Je ne suis pas totalement sûr, murmura-t-il, si j'étais mort ce jour-là, je ne pense pas avoir choisi de te voir grandir avec ce fardeau.

— Quel fardeau ? Que mon père soit mort en utilisant son propre fils en tant que réceptacle pour Kyuubi. C'est dix fois mieux que de ne l'avoir jamais connu.

Quand il vit la tristesse dans les yeux de l'homme, Naruto se sentit mal d'en être à l'origine et que quelqu'un prenne une partie de cette solitude, qui était tellement encrée en lui qu'il en oubliait l'existence. Il s'approcha.

— Hé, j'ai toujours été... fier d'avoir été choisi, murmura-t-il, j'avais l'habitude de prétendre que tu étais mon père. Sa voix se cassa. Et j'ai toujours pensé que c'était courageux de ta part, de choisir ton propre fils pour sauver le village.

Il soupira et regarda ses mains. _« Et alors je me réveillais en me répétant d'arrêter de rêver, que je n'étais qu'un de ces bébés, dont les parents étaient morts pendant le combat_. »

Il serra lentement les poings et le regarda à nouveau.

— Mais j'ai grandi suffisamment pour ça. Je suis un putain de bon shinobi et la vieille peau elle-même me considère en tant que futur Hokage. Je n'ai jamais renoncé à mes objectifs. Donc tu vois, je me débrouille bien tout seul.

Il avait mis autant de conviction dans ses mots que possible, ayant toujours cru que le succès, autant que l'échec, n'était pas le résultat d'un destin ou d'une circonstance, mais de sa force personnelle.

Sasuke n'avait rien dit jusque-là, absorbé entre les paroles du Quatrième et Naruto. Il grogna et fit signe aux deux.

— Comment peux-tu dire que vous n'êtes pas au moins liés ? demanda-t-il, essayant d'être logique quand ce monde semble devenir tordu.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas à ces mondes parallèles ou aux âmes ou à n'importe qu'elle autre de ces merdes qu'ils étaient en train de déballer, mais il offrit son propre avis sur ce que Naruto disait.

— Vous êtes pratiquement jumeaux.

Il reçut un regard agacé de la part de ce dernier.

— Ce n'est pas comme si le visage dans la pierre est incroyablement précis, tu sais, et c'est la seule image que j'ai vue de lui jusqu'à ce que je devienne Genin.

Naruto repoussa son irritation et lâcha un soupir.

— Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

D'autant plus qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

— Okay, les garçons, calmez-vous, dit le Quatrième, levant les mains en signe de supplication, un sourire sur le visage. Naruto, tu es encore toi-même. Tout en toi est presque pareil au Naruto que j'ai connu pendant dix-huit ans.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux vers lui, écarquillés d'étonnement.

— Je suppose que je suis beaucoup plus heureux ici. Les gens ... les gens m'aiment bien et ...

Il fronça les sourcils et indiqua Sasuke.

— Comment expliques-tu le fait que le Sasuke que je connaisse me déteste la plupart du temps, et que celui-ci en soit l'exact opposé?

Le Quatrième haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être que ça ne fonctionne pas dans les deux sens, ou peut-être qu'en vérité il t'aime et que toi tu ne le sais pas — il existe plusieurs explications.

Il soupira.

— Il semblerait que tu sois toujours la même personne, Naruto. Tu es mon fils, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Le concerné jeta un regard à Sasuke.

— Je suis la même personne. Je suppose que je dois admettre que... malgré l'intimité...

Il repoussa brutalement son envie de rougir.

— Tu es à peu près la même personne aussi. Tu es un peu plus gentil que lui, en fait, mais c'est raisonnable compte tenu de notre situation.

_« Peut-être_, pensa-il, _que quelque part dans le Sasuke que je connais... se trouve la capacité de se sentir aussi ouvert que dans celui-là_. »

Il sourit presque en s'imaginant avec une pelle en criant, « commence à creuser, ça va prendre un sacré bout de temps! ».

Sasuke arqua un de ses sourcils.

— Donc tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de nous ? demanda-t-il. Ou...si tu es un Naruto parallèle, alors nous ne sommes pas en couple ?

Naruto acquiesça.

— Eh bien, oui, tu pouvais à peine supporter le fait que nous soyons meilleurs amis.

Il était nerveux dû au manque de réaction des deux autres. Il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke le secoue par les épaules, demandant à ce qu'il lui rende son Naruto.

Ce dernier observa ses genoux, d'un air contemplatif.

— Dans ce cas, s'il est moi, il doit ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Je te l'ai dit quand nous avons décidé de sortir ensemble que je te voulais depuis longtemps... Je n'avais simplement rien dis. Peut-être...

— Euh, désolé de t'interrompre, mais pourrais-tu continuer cette conversation plus tard, quand je serais loin, très loin? demanda le Yondaime avec une grimace. Pour l'instant, laisse-moi voir ton sceau, Naruto. J'ai le sentiment que Kyuubi a quelque chose à voir avec cela.

Naruto regarda le Hokage suspicieusement.

— Il ne t'aime pas trop, fit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait appris cela lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Sasuke, quand le renard l'avait comparé au Yondaime et … _Et, merde, ce stupide démon avait laissé des indices cette fois-là, quand il avait «visité» sa cage._

Ce n'était pas un moment dont il voulait se rappeler - puisque Kyuubi avait voulu tuer Sasuke - mais - _stupide renard_. Il finit par céder, se leva et enleva sa chemise. Concentrant suffisamment son chakra pour faire apparaître le sceau, il attendit.

Le Yondaime se mit à genoux face à lui, effleurant légèrement la marque. Il ferma les yeux, le bout de ses doigts légèrement brillant alors que son chakra pénétrait plus profondément dans la barrière. Naruto se raidit quand il sentit celui de Kyuubi réagir à l'invasion de sa cellule.

Le Yondaime fronça les sourcils et se leva après quelques instants.

— Eh bien, il n'est pas la seule raison à cela... mais il l'est en partie. Je peux sentir le jutsu persistant autour de sa cage.

Naruto grogna.

— Stupide renard, murmura-t-il.

Naruto récupéra sa chemise et le regarda avec méfiance.

— Alors, que faire maintenant? demanda-t-il. Je suis sûr que vous voulez que les choses reviennent à la normale dès que possible.

Il regarda fixement le sol.

_Pas vraiment,_ pensa Naruto, répondant à sa propre question. En toute honnêteté, il pourrait être heureux ici, il y avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais…

— En fait, je suis sûr que le Naruto que vous connaissez doit être beaucoup plus désespéré que moi, dans un monde où son père est mort et où il est seul. Naruto prit une inspiration et afficha un large sourire, même si ça lui faisait mal de le faire. Et je suis sûr que vous êtes impatient de le faire revenir.

Sasuke et le Yondaime avaient tous deux l'air surpris. Naruto se leva, gardant son sourire collé au visage.

— Nous devons comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé le plus vite possible, dit-il calmement, les mains crispées, les yeux brûlants de larmes réprimées. Je veux dire, il doit faire face à ce bâtard de Sasuke et ... Il haussa les épaules. Comme je l'ai dit, vous ... vous avez besoin de votre fils. Je suis habitué à être seul. Lui ne l'est pas.

— Naruto, dit le Yondaime, mettant sa main sur son épaule. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es encore toi-même. La même âme signifie la même personne.

Naruto repoussa sa main ne voulant pas s'attacher encore plus à cette personne et à ce genre de vie.

— Tu sais, Naruto, je n'y ai pas pensé avant mais tu... c'est-à-dire, l'autre toi... avait l'habitude de faire des cauchemars quand il était enfant. Tu rêvais que j'étais mort et que tu étais seul. Penses-tu qu'il pouvait entrevoir ton monde?

Naruto lui lança un regard terne, secouant la tête.

— Je suis sûr que tout le monde a des rêves de ce genre. Avec vous étant le Yondaime, je suis sûr que les craintes sont redoublées.

Il n'allait pas céder, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder.

— J'avais l'habitude de rêver que j'avais un père et que j'étais aimé.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Les rêves ne sont pas réels. Ils ne peuvent pas devenir réels. _Sauf qu'ils le sont devenus. Tu as un père, tu as l'amour de Sasuke. _Je n'agis même pas comme votre fils, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

— Ce n'est pas que tu n'agis pas comme lui, dit le Yondaime. Tu es juste un peu plus solennel que lui. Mais tout le reste est là. La nuit dernière, quand nous étions tous à table, et que tu étais en train de rire, tu étais toi, Naruto.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

— Je faisais juste semblant.

Sasuke se leva brusquement et marcha jusqu'à lui, le foudroyant du regard.

— Comme si j'allais te croire. Tu étais heureux, Naruto. Je te connais trop bien.

— Tu ne me connais pas du tout ! S'offusqua-t-il, sentant sa propre colère monter.

— Et par rapport à avant ? Demanda Sasuke, en faisant un geste du bras vers le lit. Tu faisais semblant pour ça aussi?

Le visage de Naruto s'empourpra à ce souvenir, ignorant le regard amusé du Yondaime.

— C'était réel, murmura-t-il, mais... je... depuis longtemps, j'aime Sasuke. Il serra ses doigts sur le tissu de son pantalon. Il... eh bien, nous sommes amis. Nous nous comprenons mutuellement, nous avons été là l'un pour l'autre ... Ses yeux fixaient le sol. Je... Je veux juste que cela soit réel. Sa voix devint rauque. C'est comme... si on vous donnait vos rêves, mais vous n'en connaissez pas le prix.

— C'est vrai, Naruto regarde-moi. Je suis réel, ton véritable père.

— Mais ce n'est pas réel pour moi! s'écria-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à ce que les mots sortent si fort. Il tendit violemment les mains vers la pièce. Ça ! Cette chambre, cette maison, tout ce monde, ce n'est pas réel pour moi.

Sasuke le saisit et le secoua légèrement.

— Regarde, imbécile, même s'il est…- il envoya au Yondaime un regard désolé -...mort dans ton monde ou... peu importe... si le truc sur les âmes est vrai, alors cet endroit est autant une partie de toi que les endroits que tu as toujours connus. Tu n'es pas seul.

— Personne ne me voulait vivant, siffla-t-il. Ne le comprends-tu pas? As-tu la moindre idée de combien il est difficile pour moi de saisir le fait que j'ai un père? Ce serait comme... comme si quelqu'un venait te voir et te disais : «Je suis désolé, votre famille n'était pas vraiment morte, tout cela était une blague, ha, ha.»

Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et il souhaitait que son cœur s'arrête de lui faire aussi mal.

— Comment cela peut être une part de moi alors que je n'ai jamais vécu ici ?

Les mains de Sasuke tombèrent de ses épaules et il recula, un regard sévère aux yeux à l'évocation de sa famille.

— Je vois, dit-il calmement.

Naruto regretta ses paroles, mais il devait lui faire comprendre.

— Ecoute, nous devrions essayer de trouver comment remettre les choses dans l'ordre et peu importe le reste, dit-il, redressant sa colonne vertébrale et essayant de s'imaginer en pleine mission.

_Reste objectif,_ pensa-il, et tout ira bien.

Le Yondaime ne savait plus comment agir avec lui. Il était encore son fils et tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, et ça lui faisait mal de le voir lutter comme ça, tellement plongé dans la douleur qu'il ne parvenait même plus à sourire.

— Naruto.

Il tendit la main vers lui, serrant son épaule et soupira mentalement de soulagement quand le jeune homme ne s'éloigna pas cette fois-ci.

— Essayons de dormir pour l'instant, hein? Peut-être que demain, les choses seront un peu plus claires pour toi et que nous pourrons commencer à savoir comment...

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire « arranger les choses ». Il ne voulait pas que Naruto se sente plus aliéné. Mais ce dernier comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et hocha la tête faiblement.

— Ouais. Je pense que je veux juste dormir. _Il y a toujours l'espoir que je me réveille dans mon propre appartement._

Le Yondaime lui lança un regard mesuré.

— Je vais faire quelques recherches. En attendant, je vais m'assurer qu'aucune mission ne vous soit attribuée à toi et à Sasuke.

Aux protestations de Naruto, il leva une main.

— Nous ne pouvons rien prédire sur ce jutsu, et que se passerait-il s'il s'activait pendant une mission? Il y aurait une confusion totale.

Il regarda Sasuke.

— Prends soin de lui, d'accord?

L'Uchiha acquiesça solennellement. Le Yondaime retourna le hochement de tête, satisfait.

— Eh bien, bonne nuit, les garçons. Ne restez pas éveillés trop tard.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Naruto lança un regard à Sasuke.

— Si tu penses que je vais retourner dans le lit avec toi tu es... hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il, sa voix s'élevant, alarmée.

Sasuke s'était redressé et avait retiré son pantalon. Naruto recula, les yeux méfiants.

— Hey, c'est comme si je... Je ne sais pas... me trompait ou un truc du genre.

Cela sonnait bizarre, même à ses propres oreilles et le regard que Sasuke lui envoya confirma cette pensée.

Ce dernier tira ensuite sur le pantalon de Naruto. Ce dernier glapit et sauta en arrière, loin de ces mains.

— Ecoute, si tu es toujours toi alors je ne vois pas quel est le problème, déclara le brun, d'une voix impatiente.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Mais n'avait-il pas juste pensé la même chose avant que le Yondaime ait fait irruption dans leur chambre? C'était encore Sasuke, malgré les différences qui le séparaient de celui qu'il connaissait.

— Ouais... bah... mais... Je veux dire...

Naruto émit un gémissement de frustration et esquiva les bras de Sasuke, qui essayait de l'allonger, pour parvenir à se justifier auprès de lui.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas - il le désirait même fortement – mais, c'était le fait que, pour une raison bizarre, ça ne semblait pas juste. Le Naruto qui devait être là, était où lui aurait dû être, et même si c'était super d'avoir au moins une version heureuse de sa vie, ça semblait injuste de se voler ce bonheur à lui-même... même si c'était lui-même... Sa tête lui faisait mal.

— Naruto, arrête de penser autant. Nous avons largement assez de merdes à trier demain. Pour l'instant, déclara Sasuke, décidant finalement d'enrouler un bras autour de la taille du blond avant que ce dernier ne soit hors de portée laisse-toi juste faire.

Il approcha ses lèvres sur le cou de Naruto, sa langue y glissant pour lécher la peau, suçant doucement le muscle là.

— Nnn, Sasuke... protesta faiblement celui-ci.

Il trouva que c'était plutôt difficile de se justifier quand l'Uchiha était si... persuasif.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le Sasuke qu'il connaissait, ses yeux noirs scrutant l'espace face à lui, l'appelant idiot malgré sa main tendue en une invitation. Les mots du Quatrième résonnaient encore dans sa tête, mais il préférait s'entêter à les ignorer, trop effrayé qu'en cas contraire tout s'écroulerait sur lui.

C'était sa voix, rugueuse à cause de l'émotion, ses mains en mouvement sur lui...

Il se dit que c'était juste, que c'était son monde, aussi. Sasuke était avec lui, Sasuke le tenait. Finalement, cela ne lui parut plus étrange, c'était si bon que ça en faisait mal. Il voulait garder cela et le chérir... et une partie de son cerveau se demandait si l'autre lui, avait effectivement réussi à se faire le Sasuke qu'il connaissait, et ce qui arriverait s'il avait réussi.

Cela signifierait que si... _quand_ il retournerait dans son propre monde, Sasuke pourrait effectivement le regarder comme étant plus qu'un simple ami avec lequel comparer ses compétences, plus que le rival à dépasser.

N_on,_ pensa-t-il. Même si l'autre Naruto était censé être lui, il ne se laisserait pas conquérir l'autre Sasuke. _Ce serait juste comme ça,_ pensa-t-il, tristement, _reprendre où l'autre moi avait laissé..._

Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire léger alors qu'il plaçait sa bouche à la courbe du cou de Sasuke, imaginant ce qui arriverait si à son retour il décidait de molester son Sasuke de la même façon que celui-ci l'avait abordé. D'avoir cette sûreté de sentiment, de savoir que cela lui serait retourné.

Un peu plus tard, Sasuke conduisit Naruto dans le sombre couloir de la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte derrière eux juste au cas où le Quatrième serait encore dans la maison et se déciderait à y faire un tour. Naruto ouvrit l'eau et pénétra sous la douche, suivi de Sasuke.

Aucun d'entre eux ne dit grand-chose pendant qu'ils se nettoyaient mutuellement avec des mains douces et des baisers errants. Rien n'avait vraiment besoin d'être dit.

Naruto ne savait plus trop comment réagir, mais il savait qu'il ne lui serait fait aucun mal en étant avec ce Sasuke. En vérité, quelque chose avait guéri en lui maintenant, comme une sorte de baume temporaire pour apaiser les pires des blessures qui s'étaient accumulées au fil des années.

Après s'être nettoyés, Sasuke l'entraîna de nouveau dans la chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières laissant la pièce éclairée par la faible lumière de la lune. Il referma la porte derrière Naruto et grimpa dans le lit, en tirant ce dernier près de lui.

— Ça va? demanda-t-il tendrement, les mains dans le dos du blond pour le masser doucement.

Ce dernier sourit et pressa son visage dans l'épaule de Sasuke. Il fixa les ombres de la pièce, son esprit tournant et examinant cette question. Ce n'était pas un simple oui ou non... et il se devait, en quelque sorte, de donner une réponse honnête à Sasuke.

— Je me sens ... mieux, dit-il enfin, mais confus.

Il se redressa assez pour regarder en bas vers Sasuke, ses yeux bleus rencontrant les noirs.

— Tu... je t'aime depuis longtemps, Sasuke, mais l'autre toi ne me traiterait pas de cette façon. Nous avons supporté bien plus... de mal, que toi et mon autre moi, je pense.

Ses mains tracèrent le visage de Sasuke.

— Ne devrais-je pas me sentir coupable? demanda-t-il doucement.

Les mains de l'Uchiha se posèrent sur les joues de Naruto. Ce dernier fit un petit grognement de dégoût.

— Tu viens de toucher mes fesses, murmura-t-il, en les repoussant.

Sasuke rit et le serra un peu plus.

— Tu es propre, cesse d'agir comme un idiot. Et pour être honnête, Naruto, je ne sais pas quoi penser à propos de cette histoire de mondes différents, parce que je ne peux pas t'imaginer... n'étant pas le toi que j'ai toujours connu.

Il secoua la tête, se sentant ridicule, et fronça les sourcils brièvement vers son compagnon pour être la cause de son manque d'expression.

Naruto eut un soupir amusé.

— Eh bien, c'est plus facile pour moi, parce que c'est sûr que tu n'agis pas du tout comme le Sasuke que j'ai toujours connu.

Il soupira et se recoucha, reposant son visage dans le creux du cou de Sasuke.

— Je pense que nous devrions parler à mon... père... demain matin.

Il était difficile pour lui de le dire, parce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement utilisé le mot en conjonction avec lui-même avant.

— Peut-être aura-t-il trouvé quoi faire.

— Peut-être, murmura Sasuke, je suis désolé qu'entre toi et cet autre moi il y ait une telle discorde, mais si ce que ton père a dit est vrai, alors je suis toujours moi et tu es encore toi, ce qui signifie... peut-être que si tu essayes, il - euh, je m'ouvrirai à toi aussi.

Naruto sourit face à cette tentative pour le consoler. Le Sasuke qu'il connaissait se serait probablement étranglé au mot « désolé ». Mais s'ils étaient vraiment les mêmes, alors cela offrait un peu d'espoir à Naruto. Il sourit.

Sasuke le frappa légèrement sur la tête.

— Maintenant, arrête d'être stupide et dors un peu. Il bâilla et rapprocha le blondinet plus près de lui. Nous allons probablement avoir beaucoup à faire demain, et ça a déjà été une longue journée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Et je suis sûr que tu es fatigué à cause de tout à l'heure.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter. Mais il la referma rapidement. Il en avait assez de toujours se disputer avec Sasuke et commençait à vouloir quelque chose de plus.

Les conflits avaient toujours été une part de leur relation et il admettait avoir un certain amusement, même du plaisir, dans les remarques abrasives qu'ils se jetaient souvent l'un à l'autre ... mais parfois, comme en ce moment, leur rivalité aurait pu être mise de côté pour quelque chose de plus.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Jen-Uchi et aux bêtas pour leur travail sur ce chapitre!


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 déjà?! Ce que le temps passe vite... Mais ça a toujours l'air de vous plaire donc tout va pour le mieux! Merci à vous!  
C'est reparti alors! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant et répondra à vos questions ;)

* * *

**Traducteur**** :** Thalira

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était toujours contre Sasuke, une paire de bras chauds l'enserrant. Tout ceci ne lui faisait plus peur maintenant, il resta simplement allongé pendant un moment, profitant de cette sensation, un autre souvenir à conserver pour des temps futurs lorsque tout ceci ne serait plus sa réalité.

Il secoua Sasuke.

— Faut se lever.

L'Uchiha cligna ses grands yeux ensommeillés avant de les refermer délibérément et de retourner son visage dans l'oreiller, ses cheveux en bataille tombant sur sa joue.

Naruto le secoua encore.

— Lève-toi ou mon … père … pourrait encore nous surprendre.

Sasuke secoua la tête, le visage toujours enfoncé dans son oreiller d'une telle façon que lorsqu'il parla le son en fut étouffé.

— Il est parti en avance ce matin. Je l'ai entendu se lever.

Naruto ricana, s'appuyant sur Sasuke.

— Qui aurait pensé que Sasuke détesterait se lever le matin ?

Il le secoua une troisième fois.

— J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais du genre à ne pas vouloir te reposer et que tu finirais par t'endormir dehors sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Le brun cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller.

— Ferme-la et laisse-moi dormir, Uzumaki. Le soleil est à peine levé.

Le susnommé le secoua une dernière fois en essayant de lui arracher le coussin, mais il était maintenu d'une poigne de fer.

— Tu ne peux plus m'ennuyer pendant que je dors, tu sais ça pas vrai ? grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Sasuke relâcha sa prise sur l'oreiller et attrapa Naruto afin de l'attirer plus près.

— Nous irons lui parler dans un moment.

Le brun déplaça légèrement sa tête afin qu'il puisse l'enfoncer dans le cou de son compagnon. Il entrouvrit ses yeux en deux petites fentes, le sommeil le quittant déjà pendant que des images vagues de ses rêves filtraient dans sa conscience.

— Je me demandais …

Naruto soupira et posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke.

— Quoi ?

— Quel genre de choses toi et cet … autre moi avez vécu ? Je veux juste … comprendre.

Naruto leva les yeux en les fronçant vers le plafond.

— Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

Sasuke se releva, lui lançant un regard noir.

— Tu as raconté des conneries tout à l'heure comme quoi j'avais failli te tuer. C'était vrai ou pas ?

Il se souvenait à peine de ses rêves, mais quelque chose lui été resté en tête.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Naruto, ses doigts caressant les cicatrices.

— Raconte-moi, murmura-t-il.

Le fils du Quatrième continua à froncer les sourcils, ne croisant pas son regard. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et se plissèrent sous la tension avant qu'il n'expire tout d'un coup, résigné.

— Connais-tu quelqu'un du nom d'Orochimaru ?

Sasuke posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, observant les expressions de son compagnon.

— Il était un des trois légendaires sannin. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il est mort il y a plusieurs années. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent dans un souvenir que lui seul pouvait voir. Naruto soupira et souhaita que les choses se soient passées de cette façon, qu'Orochimaru soit mort sans que personne n'ait connu toute la souffrance qu'il avait pu causer, tous les ennuis qu'ils avaient dû régler à cause de ce connard qui n'avait pas été choisi comme le prochain Hokage par le Troisième.

— Il a attaqué pendant l'examen chuunin. Il avait un discours percutant. Toi et moi, on a subi le plus gros de l'attaque, mais tu t'en es encore plus mal sorti que moi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.

— Pour faire court … tu as été infecté par son stupide pouvoir, tu en es devenu fou, et tu as essayé de me tuer.

Il ferma les yeux et se détourna de Sasuke.

— Fin de l'histoire. T'es content maintenant ?

La sensation de contentement qu'il ressentait jusque là était partie, ne laissant que quelques traces d'amertume.

Sasuke observait son expression triste, son visage ne révélant aucune des émotions que cette admission avait levé en lui. Il se débattait afin d'accepter les mots qui résonnaient d'une vérité qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Naruto s'était rassit, évitant à tout prix de le regarder.

— Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça ici. Je …

Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, agité.

— Je pensais que ça ne me faisait plus rien depuis un moment.

Sasuke serra les bras de Naruto afin de le rassurer, même s'il était toujours en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour le pouvoir. Il avait traversé une période de frustration et de colère dans ses jeunes années, et peut être, s'il avait rencontré Orochimaru pendant cette période, il aurait pu faire exactement ce que Naruto avait dit. C'en était presque déconcertant d'y penser.

— Non, _je_ suis désolé d'avoir fait remonter tout ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire revivre de mauvais souvenirs, enfin je crois.

Puisque Sasuke ne les avait jamais expérimentés, ce n'était pas des souvenirs à proprement parler … enfin, pour lui en tout cas.

Naruto se tourna et lui feint un sourire.

— Au moins, je sais que tu n'as pas eu à traverser toutes ces merdes ici, dit-il doucement. Là, c'est un endroit où tu as été mieux pris en charge, ou peut être que j'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu ne …

Il déglutit brutalement. S'il continuait à ce train-là, il goûterait à l'idée d'une réalité où Itachi n'était pas un bâtard fou … où Sasuke était heureux … où … il y avait une multitude de possibilités qui lui donnait la nausée rien que d'y penser.

— On va aller parler à mon père.

Cette phrase sortit avant même qu'il ne puisse y penser. Il grimaça, sa main tirant ses cheveux en bataille dans son agitation. Il devenait trop attaché à la façon dont les choses étaient ici.

Il détourna son visage afin de regarder par la fenêtre, voyant les toits des immeubles irradiés par le lever du soleil. Les choses étaient si douloureusement familières, mais les différences étaient des douleurs plus aiguës encore, dans des endroits si profondément enfouis qu'il avait oublié qu'ils existaient. Il se tourna vers Sasuke, qui n'avait pas remarqué avec quelle facilité le mot … la pensée … lui avait échappé.

— Et je veux retourner dormir, marmonna ce dernier, saisissant la chance de se cacher à nouveau sous l'oreiller.

Naruto sentit ses lèvres se tendre soudainement à la vue d'un Sasuke agissant comme un gamin. C'était très rare en effet et une douleur aiguë remonta brièvement en lui. Tout aurait dû être comme ça. Voilà comment il aurait voulu que les choses soient et comment il voulait qu'elles demeurent. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ce Sasuke n'était pas celui avec lequel il avait grandi. Il voulait juste … Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il en avait mal à la tête.

Peut être qu'un petit peu plus de sommeil ne ferait pas de mal décida-t-il, fermant ses yeux afin d'atténuer le sourd bourdon qui commençait à résonner dans sa tempe gauche. Il se recoucha sur son oreiller, le pied de Sasuke entourant son mollet. C'était assez chouette en fait pensa-t-il dans un soupir, de simplement s'allonger avec cet homme. Pourquoi était-il si anxieux de quitter tout ça encore une fois ? Oh c'est vrai, se remémora-t-il avec un peu d'amertume, parce que ce n'était pas censé avoir lieu pour commencer … Il ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et se rapprocha un petit peu plus de Sasuke.

Les bras de celui-ci s'étirèrent afin de s'envelopper autour de lui, une paire de lèvres chaudes s'enfouissant dans son cou.

— Tu vois, c'est bien mieux comme ça ? murmura-t-il. Maintenant, détends-toi un moment Naruto.

Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un soupir abattu, ses yeux se fermant et sa respiration se calmant, la douleur dans sa tempe s'évanouit. Il retourna son visage dans les cheveux de Sasuke et ferma les yeux.

Il lui semblait que seulement quelques minutes étaient passées quand ce dernier lui roula dessus en lui murmurant :

— Il est temps de se lever maintenant.

Les yeux de Naruto semblaient collés quand il se força à ouvrir les paupières.

— Quelle heure est-il? demanda-t-il tout endormi, regardant par la fenêtre la position du soleil.

— Neuf heures. Allons voir comment va ton père.

— Et maintenant c'est moi qui ne veux pas me lever, plaisanta-t-il doucement. Sasuke, tu es trop confortable.

Il réussit cependant à se redresser, se frottant les yeux de son poing fermé, retenant un bâillement avec l'autre.

Sasuke ricana et le poussa dans les côtes.

— Debout. Il nous attendra bientôt dans tous les cas.

— C'est vrai ? demanda Naruto, levant ses bras au dessus de sa tête en exagérant ses étirements.

— Et bien, il s'attendra à ce que nous allions le voir pour savoir ce qu'il a découvert. Maintenant, debout.

Sasuke mettait déjà son pantalon.

Naruto repoussa les draps du lit, emplit ses poumons d'air et sauta à terre, prêt à commencer la journée avec une attitude positive.

Alors qu'il rassemblait ses vêtements, une paire de bras chauds s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

— Tout se passera bien Naruto.

Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de _comment_ les choses se dérouleraient, mais à ce moment précis le geste comptait plus que tout le reste.

Naruto réussit à peine à hocher la tête pendant que ses mains attrapaient le reste de ses vêtements.

Après s'être douché, Naruto se prépara à faire face une nouvelle fois au village et ils se dirigèrent vers la tour Hokage. A leur arrivée, le blondinet était un peu perturbé par la sympathie que les gens avaient pour lui. Les ninjas de garde l'accompagnèrent directement jusqu'au bureau du Quatrième, en allant même jusqu'à lui tenir la porte. Il leur adressa un sourire tendu et avança dans le bureau de son père.

Il ressemblait presque à celui de Tsunade sauf qu'à sa place, il y avait maintenant un grand homme blond.

— Salut les garçons, je me suis dit que vous sortiriez du lit tôt ou tard, dit-il en souriant.

Naruto rougit pendant que Sasuke et lui s'asseyaient face à son père.

— On … on était fatigué, se défendit-il.

Son excuse semblait bancale et remplie de bien trop d'implications, même à ses oreilles. Il se battit contre une nouvelle montée de rougeur. Le Quatrième en rit.

— Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai déniché ?

Naruto se redressa immédiatement dans son siège, son expression devenant neutre. Son regard se dirigea un bref instant vers Sasuke, qui faisait un peu la tête et qui s'était avachi. Il n'avait pas l'air très intéressé mais Naruto pouvait dire par son regard aiguisé qu'il faisait attention.

— Alors ? Lâche le morceau ! L'incita Naruto.

— Naruto, à en juger par ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu serais capable d'être en contact avec l'autre monde et à cause de ça tu as ouvert une brèche. Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment rendre tout ça permanent mais pour de courts moments, tu peux « revenir » et à chaque fois que tu fais ça, je soupçonne que les visites devraient être plus longues.

L'expression déconcertée de Naruto signifiait clairement au Quatrième qu'il n'avait pas compris.

— Et bien … _comment_ ?

Sasuke observa Naruto du coin de l'œil, notamment ses réactions face à la nouvelle que son père venait d'annoncer. Lui même voulait croire que l'Hokage disait vrai, surtout compte tenu des changements soudains dans le comportement de Naruto la nuit précédente. Tout ceci était incroyablement étrange mais c'était une explication préférable à celle d'un Naruto qui perdait la tête.

Le Quatrième fronça un peu les sourcils.

— Je ne suis pas exactement sûr de ce qui le déclenche encore. Ca reste quelque chose d'assez nouveau, mais je pense que si une situation parallèle apparait - tel que toi parlant avec Sasuke de la même chose, ou même notre conversation - je ne fais que spéculer, mais si quelque chose est trop similaire, alors la connexion pourrait te ramener jusqu'à ce que quelque chose autour de toi ne change.

Naruto s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma ses yeux brièvement, mettant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Merde, tout ça est si confus.

Son estomac en était tout retourné.

— Alors explique-moi tout morveux.

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent brusquement, alerté. Il bondit de son siège pendant que Tsunade le fixait d'un air mauvais de derrière son bureau. Il jeta un regard outré vers Sasuke, qui était toujours avachi dans son siège à coté de lui, comme avant. Il déglutit, prenant une profonde respiration afin de calmer son pouls.

_Il devrait y avoir un signal d'avertissement sur ce foutu machin_, grogna-t-il pour lui même. Ses yeux allèrent directement vers les photos au dessus du bureau, et son cœur se tordit douloureusement dans sa poitrine à l'image du Quatrième, de l'homme avec qui il parlait il n'y avait qu'une minute.

— Je … il ravala sa salive. Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit déjà ? fit-il dans un sourire raté.

— Tu ne nous as rien dit du tout, idiot, marmonna Sasuke de son côté.

Tsunade lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Naruto.

— Nous avons établi que Kyuubi avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, dit-elle patiemment, avec attention, comme si Naruto était trop lent pour comprendre.

Et honnêtement, à ce moment précis, il était un peu en ébullition.

— Avez-vous vérifié mon sceau ? interrogea Naruto.

Sasuke se rassit, râlant pour la forme.

— Elle vient _juste_ de le faire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi maintenant ?

Naruto se tourna vers lui en perdant tout son calme.

— Peut être que si tu savais ce qu'il se passe dans ce bordel, tu saurais pourquoi je pose ces questions.

Si Tsunade n'en avait aucune idée, alors il aurait à lui dire pendant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion.

— Le Quatrième pense que j'ai traversé un … univers parallèle je crois, reprit-il rapidement comme s'il résumait une mission. J'ai échangé de place avec cet autre Naruto.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'y a t-il de différent dans cet autre univers ?

Tsunade avait l'air profondément intéressée et pas du tout septique comme Naruto aurait pensé qu'elle serait.

— J'ai un père … Le Quatrième.

Il observa la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne son expression, ne révélant rien de plus qu'un intérêt moyen. Naruto déglutit et continua.

— Et personne ne me regarde comme si j'étais un démon, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux se ternirent en se souvenant des sourires amicaux des villageois pendant que Sasuke et lui faisaient leur chemin peu de temps auparavant afin d'aller voir un Hokage complètement différent de celui assis devant lui en ce moment.

— Imbécile …

La voix traînante de Sasuke venait de sa droite.

— Tu as vraiment cru que tu étais dans un univers alternatif ?

Son sourcil se releva pendant qu'il se retournait pour l'observer.

— Un univers où le Quatrième est en vie ?

Seul Naruto était capable de deviner cette touche d'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix. Personne ne pouvait si bien lire Sasuke que lui.

— Laisse-moi rire alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si différent dans cet autre monde d'où tu reviens ?

Naruto, réalisant que ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas au courant qu'il avait changé d'endroit, se retourna vers Sasuke et lui lança d'un air indifférent :

— Tu es amoureux de moi.

Sasuke lui retourna son expression neutre pendant dix bonnes secondes avant que ses lèvres ne s'incurvent en une moue mi-ricanante, mi-dégoûtée.

— Ça, c'est une blague merdique, dit-il malgré l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux.

La dernière fois où Naruto était momentanément revenu dans son propre monde, Sasuke avait mentionné qu'il … ou plutôt _l'autre lui,_ l'avait presque molesté. Il lui renvoya son regard avec un rire jaune. Puis, son visage perdit toutes ses expressions et il se replaça face à Tsunade.

— Nous avons découvert une partie de ce qu'il s'est passé. Apparemment moi et … mon autre moi … avons été frappé au même moment par une même technique défectueuse, nous faisant nous interchanger. Et …

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

— Le Quatrième a dit que nous nous échangeons momentanément quand les choses sont … identiques d'un monde à l'autre. Qu'est ce que _vous_ vous avez appris ?

Tsunade inclina la tête

— _Nous_ l'avons découvert ? demanda- t-elle confuse.

Naruto cligna des yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

— Euuuh …, fit-il intelligemment.

— Naruto ? demanda doucement Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna vers lui.

— Oui c'est moi. Pour l'instant, par contre. Et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

L'Uchiha avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées, comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose ne lui échappe s'il s'autorisait un instant de détente.

— Le Quatrième fait des recherches, en essayant de démêler tout ça, reprit Naruto doucement. Je suis sûr que ça cause des problèmes de ce côté aussi.

Ses lèvres affichèrent un léger sourire en imaginant le type de problèmes, en particulier Sasuke, qu'ils allaient avoir.

— Je ne peux pas imaginer mon autre moitié … l'autre moi ayant de très agréables moments ici. Tout est à l'opposé de ce à quoi il est habitué.

—Et bien, il est deux fois plus détestable et deux fois plus bruyant que toi, marmonna Sasuke.

Ce dernier se renfonça dans son siège et reporta son regard vers la fenêtre, semblant éviter les yeux de Naruto.

Ce dernier grogna discrètement, mais il ignora les remarques.

— Grand-mère Tsunade, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ces différentes, euh, réalités parallèles ?

Elle tapota le bureau de ses doigts, le visage fermé.

— Ce morveux d' Hokage avait fait quelques recherches dessus. Ça faisait partie de ses nombreuses excentricités.

Se frottant le front comme si elle en souffrait, elle reconsidéra sa réponse.

— Je vais devoir mettre mon nez dans ses dossiers et voir ce qu'il en a découvert, et faire un peu de lecture supplémentaire sur mon temps libre. Nous allons devoir réparer tout ça : on ne peut pas prévoir quels effets cela peut avoir sur chaque réalité.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et se tourna vers Naruto, le regard encore plus perçant que d'habitude.

— Est ce que tu veux que tout revienne à la normal Naruto ? Lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Naruto et ignorant ceux de Tsunade pour l'instant. Ou bien serais-tu trop heureux dans cette autre vie ?

Le blond fit attention de ne rien révéler en relevant son regard bleu opaque vers son ami.

— Ne soit pas con, Sasuke. Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas que les choses reviennent à la normale ?

L'Uchiha, qui connaissait Naruto bien mieux que ce dernier ne le pensait, continua à fixer durement ces yeux neutres jusqu'à ce que le regard de Naruto ne flanche.

— Dis-moi Naruto. Qui suis-je dans cet autre endroit ?

Naruto lança un regard rapide vers Tsunade afin de déterminer ce qu'elle pourrait dire mais elle semblait complètement désintéressée de la conversation se déroulant entre eux.

— Tu es quasiment le même, sauf que …

Il déglutit, incapable de s'empêcher de faire transparaître ses émotions dans sa voix alors qu'il continuait.

— Tu n'as jamais eu la chance d'aller chez Orochimaru, puisqu'il était mort plusieurs années avant le début des examens chuunin.

L'Uchiha cligna des yeux, soudainement incapable de trouver une réponse cohérente. Son esprit trébuchait sur les possibilités que sa vie aurait pu prendre s'il n'avait jamais été maudit par le sceau d'Orochimaru … Toute la souffrance et la douleur dont Naruto et lui auraient pu être épargnés. C'était vertigineux, rien que d'y penser.

— Oh, dit-il silencieusement. Est-il plus fort que moi ?

Ce fut sa curiosité qui engendra cette question. Naruto lui jeta un regard désespéré.

—Tu es toujours toi, je doute que tu sois plus ou moins puissant que lui … que toi, enfin bon. A moins que tu ne veuilles inclure toutes ces techniques dégueulasses que tu as apprises chez Orochimaru.

Naruto ne put donner qu'un léger sourire à la question en y réfléchissant. C'était un truc très caractéristique de Sasuke de vouloir simplement se détendre et prétendre que tout ça ne se passait pas de cette façon là.

—Tu es plus ouvert et tranquille, mais il fallait s'y attendre.

Il grommela et observa ses mains.

— Je ne sais toujours pas comment les autres nous … ou quoi que ce soit … sommes devenus amis. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait des choses en commun.

La dernière partie fut murmurée comme pour lui-même.

— Comment sommes-nous devenus …

Sasuke s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il toussa discrètement et répondit à sa propre question à la place.

— Nous étions dans la même équipe alors on a dû passer pas mal de temps ensemble. Le travail d'équipe crée naturellement des liens. Je suis sûr que ça a été la même chose pour eux.

Naruto lui lança un coup d'œil, le coin de ses lèvres se relevant. Sasuke venait juste d'admettre par inadvertance qu'il pensait que Naruto était son ami. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée du temps pendant lequel il était parti et il en était de même pour Tsunade et Sasuke.

— Je pense que tu ferais mieux de me poser des questions tant que tu le peux maintenant, avant qu'un rien ne me fasse repartir.

Il pouvait presque sentir l'autre lui faire la même chose, ce même sentiment d'urgence.

—Et bien, reprit Tsunade en ramenant toute son attention sur Naruto. On va reprendre tout ça hein ? Des mondes parallèles. Tu as échangé ta place avec cet autre Naruto à cause d'une technique défectueuse et Kyuubi a quelque chose à voir avec ça. C'est juste ?

— Euuuh …

Naruto savait que c'était juste un tout petit détail et qu'il ne devrait pas le laisser l'ennuyer, mais en même temps, c'était un détail énorme et une chose en laquelle il avait besoin de croire.

— Le Quatrième dit que ce n'est pas juste un autre Naruto … c'est toujours moi.

Au regard interrogateur de Tsunade, il clarifia.

— La même âme.

Naruto eu l'expérience rare de voir Sasuke désarçonné avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres ne se reprenne, et il ne put que sourire légèrement à l'image.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tout ça veut dire ni comment ça aidera mais …

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Tsunade.

— C'est pour ça que c'est vous l'Hokage et pas moi.

Il se retourna vers Sasuke et lui dit :

— Hééé, laisse à l'autre moi un peu de répit hein ? demanda-t-il presque comme une arrière pensée. Il ne sait pas faire avec un Sasuke qui a traversé autant que toi tu l'as fait. C'est mon boulot.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite et Naruto pouvait dire qu'il se souvenait de toutes les remarques cinglantes qu'il avait probablement faite à la contrepartie de Naruto, même s'il supposait que le comportement de Sasuke pouvait être justifié si son autre lui lui avait _vraiment_ sauté dessus. Le brun, après tout, n'était pas du genre physique. Essayez de le câliner et il vous briserez le bras.

— Alors nous devrions découvrir comment réparer ça aussitôt que possible pour que je n'ai pas à « te laisser un peu de répit », dit finalement Sasuke.

Naruto gémit à ça.

— Je pense que je serais heureux de retrouver mon Sasuke et ses psychoses, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard sombre après ce commentaire.

— Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est _bizarre_ d'avoir Sasuke …

Il se coupa, un rougissement montant sur ses joues alors qu'il arrêta la phrase, avant d'en dire trop.

Tsunade ricanait de son comportement et il la fixa d'un air mauvais, la défiant de vocaliser le semblant de pensée qu'elle pourrait avoir et qui lui traversait la tête. Sasuke, par contre, inclina doucement la tête, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

— Termine ta phrase.

Naruto haussa des épaules et se redressa dans son siège.

— Alors oui, le truc de la même âme …

— Naruto, l'interrompit-il, qu'a _fait_ cet autre moi ?

Le concerné prit un air incrédule et lança à l'Hokage un regard suppliant.

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? On ne peut pas juste laisser tomber ?

Tsunade rit et secoua la tête.

— Tout ça pourrait en fait m'éclairer un peu sur la situation. Le plus petit morceau d'information pourrait être le plus important.

Naruto ne voulait pas rendre Sasuke fou ici, ou risquer de perdre leur amitié en ayant un Sasuke qui présume - ou pire, qui découvre – ce que Naruto ressentait pour lui. Il frappa dans ses mains, son regard se concentrant sur ses genoux et ayant presque envie d'échanger maintenant.

— Il …, s'arrêta-t-il. Il … euh … en quelque sorte, il m'a poussé contre un mur et il m'a embrassé.

Ses joues étaient rougeoyantes maintenant, et il était clair qu'il n'allait pas admettre quoi que se soit d'autre que l'autre Sasuke lui avait fait.

Il ne put supporter de regarder Sasuke à ce moment-là, alors il tenta un coup d'œil vers Tsunade. Elle observait l'Uchiha, quelque chose proche de la joie pure étincelait dans son regard même si son sourire ne trahissait qu'un léger amusement.

Naruto se tourna pour regarder Sasuke, très curieux, et il fut pris de court face au visage froncé de concentration qu'il affichait, comme s'il utilisait toute sa volonté pour supprimer la couleur qui commençait à se lever de son cou. Naruto, en dépit de la chaleur de ses joues, laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage.

— Tu as l'air constipé Sasuke.

Et tout parti, le brun le regarda méchamment et il perdit la volonté d'empêcher le rougissement d'atteindre ses joues.

— Pas étonnant que tu aies essayé de faire la même chose avec moi ! Lâcha-t-il.

Il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit une demi-seconde plus tard et son rougissement revint de plus belle. Le visage de Naruto était de la même couleur. Tsunade avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire.

Une toute petite partie du cerveau de Naruto était rassurée par le fait que Sasuke n'ait pas été dégoutté de son aveu. Peut-être que tout ce truc des âmes identiques était vrai, peut être que l'autre Sasuke était vraiment une partie de _ce_ Sasuke … cette pensée fut encourageante.

— Alors, dit Naruto en soulevant un sourcil blond vers Tsunade. Est-ce que ça vous a « un peu éclairé » sur tout ça ?

L'Hokage sourit sereinement.

— Et bien, nous avons au moins découvert qu'il est possible de rire un peu de tout ça. Même si c'est grâce à vous deux, dit-elle dans une inspiration.

Naruto se releva d'un bond, lui adressant un regard noir.

— Espèce de vielle sorcière ! hurla-t-il. C'est sérieux, pas un simple navet sentimental pour s'amuser !

Il était frustré, énormément embarrassé, confus, il voulait juste que sa tête arrête de le faire souffrir et que les choses reviennent à la normale.

— Même si j'admets qu'un Sasuke rougissant vaut presque tout ça, dit-il en se moquant de l'autre garçon, c'est plus sérieux que ça.

L'Uchiha lui lança un regard noir, ses lèvres se pinçant en une fine ligne qu'il avait réussi à afficher malgré le besoin mortifiant de rougir.

— Naruto, marmonna-t-il, qui aurait pensé que ça t'aurait plu?

Et ce fut son dernier mot.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors? Alors? Des réponses à vos questions ou encore plus d'interrogations?!  
Encore merci à Thalira et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!  
A la semaine prochaine ;)


	6. Chapitre 6

Me voilà me voilà! Pfiou, un peu plus et on était mercredi... Mais je suis arrivée à temps pour vous apporter le chapitre 6 de l'histoire. Chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira, plus que le précédent qui a eu moins de commentaires que les autres... Un gros merci d'ailleurs aux quelques lecteurs qui nous en laissé un petit message, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

**Traducteur** : Yzanmyo

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Naruto se balança sur ses pieds, cligna des yeux et regarda encore le visage inquiet de Sasuke mais... il se tourna lentement vers le bureau et ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque le Yondaime le regarda en retour.

— Naruto? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés de préoccupation. Est-ce encore arrivé?

Naruto imagina qu'il entendait du regret dans la voix du Yondaime, et il força un sourire contrit.

— Ouais. Mais j'étais en train de parler avec Tsunade-Bachan.

Il regarda Sasuke et lui dit:

— Et l'autre Sasuke.

Le Yondaime hocha la tête, lançant un regard, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça, agita la main pour que Naruto continue.

— Il a pris une teinte vraiment intéressante quand je lui en ai parlé...

Il reprit son siège.

— Eh bien, à propos de ça. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais rougir si joliment, Sasuke.

Ce dernier le foudroya du regard, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il soupira.

— Idiot, murmura-il.

Naruto se retourna vers le Quatrième.

— As-tu appris quelque chose? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il ne demanda pas s'il était content que son fils soit de retour pour un court moment. Malgré tout ce que le Quatrième avait dit à propos de Naruto étant toujours son fils, c'était difficile à admettre, même pour lui.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

— Rien que nous n'ayons déjà découvert de toute façon. J'imagine que tu as rempli les blancs pour eux?

Naruto hocha la tête et tordit ses doigts ensemble, reprenant son siège.

— Alors, dit-il, la tête baissée et regardant ses mains. J'ai pensé que je devrais trouver un moyen de parler à Kyuubi.

Tous deux, Sasuke et le Quatrième, sursautèrent.

— Tu peux lui parler? demanda son père, les yeux écarquillés se dirigeant vers l'estomac de Naruto.

— Eh bien, j'ai toujours entendu sa voix quand ma vie était en danger, mais je vais voir si je peux essayer plus tard si nous n'arrivons pas à trouver une solution par nous-mêmes.

— Je voudrais bien entendre parler de ce fameux « je peux lui parler quand ma vie est en danger » plus tard, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit son père, les sourcils froncés de préoccupation.

Naruto acquiesça en souriant de travers.

— Que faisons-nous maintenant?

— Eh bien, ma première intention était de te garder à la maison jusqu'à ce que nous sachions un peu mieux ce qu'il convient de faire.

Le Quatrième haussa les épaules.

— Mais tu préférerais probablement que nous te gardions occupé avec des petites missions, ce genre de choses.

Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent à l'idée de pouvoir faire quelque chose au lieu de rester enfermé toute la journée.

— Quels types de missions je peux faire ici? demanda-t-il avec impatience. Probablement pas d'aussi bonnes depuis que je semble être...

Il rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux à nouveau.

Il n'était pas très poli de sa part de jouer sur la faiblesse du Quatrième pour son fils.

— Quel est mon niveau ici?

— Eh bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Naruto. Tu es un bon ninja. Tu as juste un peu plus de jutsus dans ta manche que l'autre toi. Bien que ça ne te rende pas nécessairement plus fort, il semble que tu sois un peu plus expérimenté. Ne t'inquiètes pas, cependant, parce que je ne vais pas t'envoyer sur n'importe quelle mission de longue durée ni aucune qui implique de quitter Konoha.

Naruto croisa les bras, résistant à peine à l'envie de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

— Je ne suis pas un enfant, murmura-t-il avec humeur.

— Alors n'agis pas comme si tu en étais un, plaisanta Sasuke.

Naruto leva un sourcil vers lui.

— Tu ne me voyais certainement pas comme un enfant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, dit-il, ignorant la façon avec laquelle le Quatrième regardait consciencieusement ailleurs.

Sasuke, n'étant pas près de laisser Naruto avoir le dessus, laissa son regard glisser sur les formes de ce dernier, passant brièvement sur son entrejambe avant de rencontrer à nouveau son regard.

— Tu as raison. Et tu as effectué tes attributions_ d'adulte_ avec tant de compétences. Peut-être faudrait-il que nous répétions l'expérience.

Naruto sentit ses oreilles le brûler alors qu'il foudroyait âprement les yeux noirs et pleins de défi de Sasuke.

— Vous avez bientôt fini vous deux je tiens à préciser comment nous allons gérer vos missions.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

— Nos missions? Tous les deux? demanda Sasuke.

— Comme dans : ensemble?

Naruto cligna des yeux.

Le Quatrième roula les siens, le regard amusé.

— Oui, des missions pour tous les deux. Vous savez déjà tous les deux combien vous travaillez parfaitement bien ensemble et il serait mieux pour Sasuke de pouvoir garder un œil sur toi.

Naruto souffla immédiatement.

— Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille simplement à cause de ça. Ou parce que je suis ton fils.

Il se souvint de la manière dont Konohamaru avait été traité, et il n'allait pas supporter de subir le même traitement.

— C'est mieux comme ça, juste au cas où quelque chose arrive, insista le Quatrième, redressant les papiers sur son bureau.

— Je suis un _Jounin,_ je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul, _qu'est-ce qu'il_ pourrait bien m'arriver si je ne suis même pas autorisé à quitter Konoha.? demanda Naruto, roulant des yeux de façon spectaculaire. Et si je ne quittais pas le pays du Feu? C'est un peu plus raisonnable, n'est-ce pas?

Le Quatrième fit une pause, en contemplation devant ses doigts.

— Eh bien, si une telle mission devient disponible, je vais y réfléchir.

Naruto rouspéta et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Je suis beaucoup plus fort que vous le pensez, insista-t-il. Et je ne reviendrais que si quelque chose se mettait en parallèle et si c'était le cas, ce serait essentiellement la même mission.

Il s'arrêta et sourit.

— De plus, si quelqu'un essaye de garder un œil sur moi ou quelque chose... et qu'il ne s'attend pas aux trucs cools que je peux faire alors que l'autre moi ne peut pas.

Le Quatrième se redressa sur sa chaise.

— Peu importe, Sasuke va t'accompagner sur toutes les missions que tu recevras. Est-ce que ça te convient?

Il regardait l'Uchiha en posant la question.

Naruto serra ses mains à ses côtés. Il n'avait apparemment pas le choix.

— Ce sera un baby-sitting ennuyeux, dit-il avec un sourire, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Naruto se leva, les paupières plissées.

— Je _ne_ vais _pas_ être babysitté! cria-t-il. Je préfère rester dans ma chambre, loin de lui - pointant Sasuke du doigt - que d'être traité comme si j'avais besoin d'un ange gardien pour des missions que je serais parfaitement capable de gérer tout seul.

Sasuke sourit.

— Tu ne semblais pourtant pas te plaindre, il n'y a pas si longtemps, dit-il tout soulevant un sourcil.

Naruto peina à se contenir de lui tirer la langue.

— Sommes-nous encore revenus à ça? Tu dois avoir un mode de pensées unique, Sasuke.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, pas du tout gêné par l'accusation dont il était victime.

Naruto regarda sa tête sombre un instant de plus, comprenant soudain que c'était probablement vrai. Sasuke avait vraiment un mode de pensées unique, que ce soit dans la poursuite de la luxure ou de la vengeance.

Sauf que dans ce dernier cas, ça se transformait en une obsession plutôt malsaine.

Il soupira et regarda le Quatrième d'un air suppliant.

— Est-ce que tu peux juste le garder loin de moi ou quelque chose comme ça?

Une pensée soudaine et aléatoire lui vint, quelque chose qu'il avait mentionné à l'autre Sasuke et il se demandait si le raisonnement était correct.

— Comment sommes-nous devenus des amis de toute façon?

Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent.

— Je veux dire, l'autre Sasuke et moi avions... un terrain d'entente...

Le Quatrième sourit, ses yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, comme s'il regardait un souvenir.

— Je me souviens du jour où tu as été assigné à l'équipe 7. Tu as couru tout de suite ici pour me dire que tu faisais équipe avec la « belle et merveilleuse Sakura » et le« génie Sasuke Uchiha » qui n'était qu'une espèce d'imbécile.

Il rit à l'expression de Naruto.

— S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Je n'ai _pas pu_ l'appeler génie, marmonna-t-il.

— Oui, tu l'as fait. Et je suppose que tu n'auras qu'à demander à Sasuke ce qui est arrivé ensuite, parce que tout ce que je t'ai jamais entendu dire était à quel point il était un imbécile... sauf que tu ne le disais pas toujours dans des termes aussi gentils, dit-il, riant toujours.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Eh bien, pour moi, oui, je pensais que Sakura était belle.

Il sourit légèrement à ce souvenir.

— Et Sasuke _était_ un imbécile. Quand il s'est présenté, il a dit qu'il n'avait que deux buts dans la vie.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

L'Uchiha soupira.

— Nous avons eu nos désaccords. Nous en aurons toujours, dit-il avec un sourire presque doux. Mais sauver la vie de l'autre à quelques reprises fait beaucoup pour établir la confiance.

Il fit un sourire suggestif à Naruto.

— Si tu ne te souviens pas de la façon dont les choses se sont développées entre nous, demande-moi plus tard. Je serai heureux de te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Naruto se dandina sur ses pieds, lui jetant un sale coup d'œil.

— Bon, laisse-moi revenir vers toi…

Sa voix était remplie de sarcasmes mais il pensait que de toute façon il demanderait plus tard à Sasuke ce qu'il y avait à dire sur ce sujet. Il était curieux, après tout. Même ainsi, il n'arrivait toujours pas tout à fait comprendre comment Sasuke était devenu son ami alors qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. À tout le moins, dans son monde, ils avaient tous deux commencé leur amitié avec quelque chose en commun : deux garçons forcés de grandir seuls. Ils avaient vu leur solitude se refléter dans les yeux de l'autre.

Sasuke sourit face à l'expression de Naruto, pas tout à fait conscient de toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans la tête blonde.

— J'ai été plutôt déçu de voir le fils du Quatrième tomber dans des pièges stupides et être si différent de ce qu'un shinobi devrait être.

Il s'arrêta et regarda directement Naruto.

— Puis, j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fait certaines choses.

Naruto déglutit, rencontrant le regard fixe de Sasuke.

— Pourquoi? demanda-t-il doucement, même si il aurait pu deviner de lui-même.

Le Quatrième regardait Sasuke tout aussi intensément, se demandant s'il y avait des choses à propos du Naruto qu'il avait élevé que lui même ne savait pas. Sasuke haussa les épaules.

— Je pense que tu sais pourquoi, Naruto. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le crier à tout le monde, cependant.

Il posa brièvement une main sur l'épaule du blond, serrant doucement. Le Quatrième nota mentalement qu'il devrait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son fils dès que les choses seraient redevenues normales. Naruto grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Je pense que oui.

Il se tourna pour regarder son père. C'était un peu plus facile d'accepter ça maintenant.

— Alors, quels types de missions as-tu pour nous? demanda-t-il.

Le Quatrième fourragea à nouveau dans ses papiers, cherchant quelque chose.

— Ah, dit-il, tirant un long morceau de parchemin. Vous avez deux options. Vous pouvez patrouiller le périmètre demain ou... - son sourire un peu penaud s'élargit - vous pouvez faire votre choix dans une liste de missions de rang D.

Au cri indigné de Naruto, le Quatrième mit ses mains en avant, comme pour conjurer le blond fulminant. Celui-ci grommela.

— Je crois que je préfère encore patrouiller le périmètre plutôt que de faire une mission de rang D.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regard profondément offensé.

— Ce sont des missions pour les Genin et je ne les ai jamais aimées, même quand j'en étais un, murmura-t-il, en faisant un peu la moue. Ce n'est pas un très bon choix d'organisation des missions.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de sermonner Tsunade sur ses méthodes, qu'il semblait naturel de faire pareil avec le Quatrième aussi.

— Eh bien, pour autant que je veuille vous donner une mission plus excitante, il n'y en a pas beaucoup en ce moment qui vous permettraient de rester dans Konoha. Ou dans la vallée du Feu, ajouta-t-il à la hâte devant l'expression sombre de Naruto.

— Mais je vous le ferai savoir dès que ça arrivera.

Naruto transféra son regard dur vers Sasuke.

— Tu es réellement d'accord avec ça?

L'Uchiha haussa les épaules.

— Comme je l'ai dit, c'est ennuyeux, mais tant que les choses sont sans dessus dessous, il vaut mieux être prudent.

— Vous êtes tous impossibles, murmura Naruto. Normalement, Sasuke ne se serait jamais abaissé à faire une mission de si bas niveau s'il n'avait pas à le faire.

Il regarda le brun.

— Tu n'as pas à me suivre partout et te retrouver coincé avec des missions de merde.

Sasuke renifla et lui donna une légère pichenette sur la tête.

— De un – il s'agit d'un ordre du Quatrième. De deux – tu n'as jamais pensé que je pourrais vouloir rester coller à toi, imbécile?

Naruto lui retourna un regard blasé.

— Non.

Sasuke se montra convaincant avec son air complètement exaspéré.

— Ton Sasuke a besoin d'un bon coup de pied dans la tête. Donne-le-lui pour moi la prochaine fois que tu y retourneras, veux-tu?

Naruto se devait de sourire à cela.

— Ouais, je suis sûr qu'il va apprécier. Un coup de pied dans la tête de la part de lui-même.

Il poussa un grognement de rire.

— Bien qu'il n'ait pas tout à fait cru que tu m'aies épinglé contre un mur. Je pense vraiment que vous êtes deux personnes différentes.

— Les événements de la vie peuvent vraiment affecter une personne, Naruto.

Le Hokage pencha la tête, son regard scrutant le visage de son fils.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux en fronçant des sourcils, soudain incapable de rencontrer les yeux du Quatrième.

— Ouais. Sasuke est passé par beaucoup de choses merdiques.

C'était intéressant, nota celui-ci, la façon dont Naruto évitait la question qu'il avait vécu lui aussi beaucoup de choses de ce genre.

— D'après ce que tu me dis, ça a dû être très dur pour lui. Mais je suis sûr que tu étais là pour lui.

Le sourire du Quatrième était rassurant sur cette affirmation.

— Ouais, à chaque fois que le bâtard me laissait faire, murmura Naruto. Il avait un bâton enfoncé dans son cul la plupart du temps. Il sembla oublier que l'autre Sasuke était là. Je pense qu'il a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air plus que moi.

L'Uchiha renifla.

— Je suis sûr que tu peux l'aider avec ça. Il sourit au regard sombre que Naruto lui envoya. Et pendant ce temps, je peux t'aider à pratiquer.

— Et avoir mes parties coupées?

Naruto se retourna, les sourcils levés. Il frémit à l'image mentale de ce qui se passerait s'il sautait Sasuke.

— Je ne pense pas... Il n'est pas comme toi et... Un large sourire se répandit sur son visage.

C'était tellement amusant de narguer Sasuke quand il n'avait pas à faire face aux répercussions.

— En fait, je crois qu'il a le béguin pour Sakura-chan.

Comme les yeux noirs s'agrandissaient d'un air incrédule, Naruto décida que le narguer valait vraiment toutes les petites blessures qu'il pourrait vouloir lui infliger.

— Eh bien ça confirme les choses alors, dit finalement l'Uchiha, reprenant le contrôle de son expression.

— Confirme quoi? demanda Naruto avec un sourire narquois.

— Il n'est définitivement _pas_ moi.

— Oh, allons, Sakura est une jolie jeune fille et c'est une perle en tant que médecin ninja, offrit le Quatrième avec un sourire malicieux qui était le miroir de celui de Naruto à certains moments.

Son fils acquiesça sérieusement, appréciant le fait que le Hokage le suivait. Il pouvait voir clairement maintenant d'où son sens de l'humour était venu.

— Vois-tu, je savais que vous étiez deux personnes différentes et Sakura est absolument folle de l'autre Sasuke. J'ai entendu…

Il baissa la voix, comme s'il confessait un grand secret…

— Qu'elle pourrait avoir son enfant bientôt.

Au regard qui traversa le visage de Sasuke, il se demanda s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin. Ce dernier était devenu encore plus blanc que la teinte normale de sa peau, ce qui était un exploit franchement, vu combien il était pâle. Mais quand les lèvres de Naruto commencèrent à se contracter furieusement pour réprimer son rire, son expression se transforma en une ténébreuse et s'ils n'avaient pas été dans le bureau du Quatrième, il se serait lancé sur Naruto pour l'étrangler.

Il y eut un coup fort sur la porte et tous les trois se figèrent, recomposant leur attitude. Naruto fit un sourire innocent à Sasuke, pendant que le Quatrième donnait au visiteur l'ordre d'entrer, et le perdit presque à nouveau lorsque Sakura franchit la porte. Le Hokage essayait évidemment de cacher lui aussi son amusement, et Sasuke semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

— J'arrive à un mauvais moment? interrogea-t-elle, se fiant à leurs expressions.

— Non, non, entre, dit le Quatrième en souriant. Ignore les garçons. Ils se sont juste un peu emportés.

Sakura lança à ses anciens coéquipiers un regard incertain, mais ferma tout de même la porte derrière elle.

— J'ai vérifié à la maison mais personne n'y était alors j'ai pensé que je devrais essayer ici. Je me demandais comment Naruto allait.

Celui-ci lui sourit, ignorant ostensiblement le regard mutin de Sasuke sur l'arrière de sa tête.

— Oh, je vais dix fois mieux, Sakura-chan. Nous étions en train de discuter de la possibilité de Sasuke d'avoir...

Le reste de ses paroles furent étouffées par l'Uchiha qui le plaqua brutalement au sol.

— Termine cette phrase et tu es mort, grogna-t-il.

Sakura regarda Naruto, maintenant étendu par terre et couvrit rapidement sa bouche, mais un petit rire s'en échappa de toute façon.

— Je vois que vous êtes redevenus normaux, dit-elle.

Sasuke lui donna une solide tape sur la tête.

— Tu es un crétin, Uzumaki, murmura-t-il avec dégoût, en descendant de sur Naruto. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses une chose si ridicule. Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit avant - donne lui un bon coup de pied dans la tête s'il pense faire ce genre de choses idiotes.

Il souffla et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le visage aussi impassible que jamais, mais ses yeux remplis d'énervement.

— Oh, tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'es pas aussi chanceux.

Sasuke le frappa sur la tête une seconde fois juste pour faire bonne mesure.

— Cela ne vaut même pas une réponse, dit-il debout en tirant sur sa veste.

— Je serais ravi de rester assis ici à vous regarder tous les deux toute la journée, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Alors, poursuivez votre querelle à l'extérieur, les garçons, dit le Quatrième avec une réticence évidente, lorgnant la pile de papiers devant lui avec dégoût.

Naruto haussa légèrement les épaules vers Sasuke.

— Alors, dit-il, qui veut aller manger quelques ramen?

Sasuke ricana avant de quitter la salle sans ajouter un seul mot.

Naruto agita brièvement la main en direction du Quatrième avant de se diriger avec désinvolture, à grandes enjambées vers la porte et de la refermer doucement derrière lui. A la minute où celle-ci fut fermée, il dévala le couloir et la longue série de marches, à la recherche de cette tête sombre familière.

Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke se détourne de lui - ni ce Sasuke, ni l'autre. Il avait chassé l'autre Sasuke loin de lui avant, et on lui donnait cette chance rare d'en avoir un qui l'aimait, qui voulait être avec lui.  
L'autre Sasuke... _**mon**__ Sasuke,_ pensa Naruto, incapable de supprimer sa possessivité, n'aurait pas supporté mes piques et ça aurait fini en une bagarre pure et simple. Il se demanda pourquoi soudainement cette familiarité lui manquait, alors qu'il y avait là un Sasuke qui l'aimait si clairement, même si c'était une partie de lui qu'il n'avait jamais connue, c'était toujours lui.

Il aperçut finalement brièvement l'arrière de la tête du brun disparaissant dans la foule de la place du marché. Réagissant d'une façon purement propre à lui-même, il força son passage au travers des gens, n'écoutant que son besoin d'atteindre Sasuke. Il était frustré et réussit à le rattraper pour le plaquer au sol.

— C'était juste pour te taquiner, imbécile, murmura-t-il.

Alors que Sasuke lui souriait en retour, Naruto soudain réalisa leur position. Fils du Quatrième ou pas, il était certain qu'il n'était pas poli de chevaucher un autre gars en public.

— Tu devrais apprendre quand te taire, Uzumaki, déclara Sasuke, d'un ton irrité, mais ne faisant aucun geste pour repousser Naruto toujours sur lui.

Comme il était encore tôt dans la journée, la place du marché était pleine de villageois, aussi les deux jeunes hommes ne manquaient certainement pas d'audience. Cette évidence sauta directement à la figure de Naruto et il devint rouge vif, sautant précipitamment loin de son camarade.  
Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et donna un coup de pied au sol.

— C'était juste pour te taquiner, répéta-t-il. Je..., il déglutit, incertain sur la manière de continuer. Écoute,... une partie, je suppose que c'était réel. J'ai pensé que si Sasuke... le Sasuke que je connais... ne pourrait pas être heureux avec moi, il serait heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder ce Sasuke-là, se sentant complètement et totalement idiot. Ce dernier se redressa, brossant ses vêtements et ignorant les regards - pas si discrets - des villageois comme ils se déplaçaient autour d'eux.

— Écoute, idiot, s'il est vraiment moi, alors je suis sûr de dire que si je devais trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors ce ne serait certainement pas avec une femme, encore moins avec Sakura.

Il fixa une femme qui avait entendu sa remarque et le regardait scandalisée qu'il ait effectivement admis d'une manière détournée qu'il était gay. Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent un moment, puis il sourit, excessivement heureux que Sasuke ne semble plus être en colère contre lui. Puis, il le traîna à travers la foule vers un endroit plus isolé.

— Donc, Neji, alors? Taquina-t-il légèrement. Il est beaucoup plus intelligent que moi.

Il était évident de par le ton forcé et le faux sourire, que Naruto était réellement plutôt en train de lui demander «Pourquoi moi? ».

— Neji est trop collet monté. De plus, dit-il, poussant Naruto dos contre la pierre brute de l'immeuble derrière lui, il n'est pas toi.

C'est à peu près là que Sasuke réalisa combien Naruto sonnait terriblement inquiet et il rit presque devant l'absurdité.

— Je suppose, dit-il, répondant à la question implicite du blond, que bien que tu sois aussi ennuyeux que de la merde collée à mes chaussures, tu me fais sourire quand j'en ai le plus besoin.

Naruto le regarda avec de grands yeux, puis il se détendit alors qu'il souriait à nouveau à Sasuke. Il pouvait le faire sourire, même son Sasuke, il était le seul à amener l'homme à réagir.

— Je suppose que cela signifie que je suis sacrément bon pour toi, déclara Naruto béatement. Parce que si tu n'avais pas, ce balai dans ton…

L'Uchiha décida que c'en était assez et le fit taire en l'embrassant.

Naruto décida qu'argumenter était nettement moins préférable à cela. Il s'arrêta donc de parler et passa sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke.

Sa bouche toujours pressée sur celle de Naruto, il regarda la rue bondée et le poussa plus loin dans l'espace étroit entre les bâtiments.

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit un bon endroit pour - mmff.

Sasuke le coupa en appuyant sa bouche plus fort contre la sienne.

— Ne pense pas.

— Mais...

Sasuke le poussa contre le mur.

— Tais-toi, Uzumaki, ordonna-t-il. Je suis enclin à te pardonner, mais essaye d'être calme.

Naruto ne savait pas ce que Sasuke voulait dire par là jusqu'à ce que quelques secondes plus tard, il étouffe presque face à l'effort de garder le silence.

_Mon Dieu..._ _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Sasuke .._ _faire cela._ Ses pensées dévièrent rapidement du sujet. La main du brun l'avait pris en coupe entre les jambes et serrait fermement.

— Sa... Sasuke, souffla-t-il alors que la bouche du brun quittait la sienne pour tracer un chemin humide dans son cou.

— Ne t'ai-je pas dit de te taire? murmura Sasuke, sa main en mouvement vers la ceinture élastique du pantalon de Naruto.

— Mais, mais nous sommes en publ... haleta ce dernier, ses mains saisissant frénétiquement les cheveux noirs. Et, et...

Son cerveau ne put pas trouver autre chose pour protester et il se détendit contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Sasuke sourit contre lui, son autre main se déplaçant pour caresser la peau sensible à l'intérieur des cuisses du blond.

— N'aimes-tu pas prendre des risques, Naruto? murmura-t-il contre son cou, ses mains saisissant le pantalon de son compagnon et le tirant vers le bas. Les yeux bleus s'élargirent et il rattrapa fermement son vêtement avant qu'il ne puisse révéler plus que les courts poils blonds entre ses jambes.

— Oui, mais je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste, siffla-t-il essayant de tirer son pantalon vers le haut.

Mais l'emprise de l'Uchiha était implacable. Sasuke sourit.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais une poule mouillée, murmura-t-il, ses mains serrant plus fortement le tissu et sa bouche en mouvement sur le cou de Naruto. Tu n'es pas prêt à relever le défi? Combien de fois penses-tu que des gens viennent dans cette ruelle?

Naruto grogna et poussa doucement contre l'épaule de Sasuke.

— Je _ne_ suis _pas_ une poule mouillée. Je pense juste que montrer au monde ma - MMF!

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et le fit taire à nouveau avec sa bouche. Lorsque Naruto gémit et se détendit dans le baiser, il tira à nouveau vers le bas.

— Je te l'ai dit, ne pense pas. Contente-toi de profiter.

Naruto se dit qu'il n'aimait certainement pas cette lueur dans les yeux noirs.

— Sasuke! Sasuke! dit-il, sa voix augmentant d'une octave quand ce dernier tomba à genoux et pressa sa bouche sur la bosse de Naruto.

Sasuke mordilla légèrement et apprécia le halètement satisfait.

— Tu t'éclates, Uzumaki?

Naruto aurait répondu, sauf que son cerveau avait fondu dans un tas de bouillie et sa seule réponse fut un non-sens guttural. Sasuke sourit et, comme la main du blond relâchait son pantalon, il poussa le tissu vers le bas, suffisamment pour libérer le sexe à moitié en érection. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bout de l'allée où les gens passaient, inconscients de ce qu'il se passait à même pas douze mètres.

Naruto lâcha un doux gémissement alors que Sasuke laissé passer ses doigts sur son érection, la bouche se déplaçant tellement tendrement sur elle qu'il ne fut pas sûr si elle y était ou non. Il ne voulait pas bouger à ce point.

— V-…Vas-y… Plus loin... réussit-il à grogner, les yeux fermés.

— Je savais que tu le verrais à ma façon.

Sasuke baisa la tête et glissa sa langue de la base jusqu'au bout, un doigt massant doucement la peau juste derrière les bourses de Naruto.

Le mur de pierres froides derrière lui s'enfonça dans ses omoplates quand Naruto se tendit en arrière pour un soutien, les jambes tremblantes.  
Le bruit du marché fondit dans un léger bourdonnement dans le fond de sa pensée, toute sa conscience concentrée sur Sasuke et sa bouche.

Incapable de parler correctement, il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers Sasuke, regardant son érection disparaître entre ses lèvres pâles, humides de salive. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que cela – cela, ou ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente – puisse arriver. Voir Sasuke lui donner une telle attention était une chose ; voir la chaleur dans ses yeux et sa bouche se déplacer sur sa hampe, sachant que cela évoquait ce type de réaction chez Sasuke – c'était incroyable et son corps frémit à la vue de ses yeux noirs fixés sur lui.

Cette forme d'affection lui manquerait, pensa-t-il, une fois les choses remises en place et sa vie redevenue normale. Et pas seulement à cause de gratification sexuelle, mais pour la connexion créée entre eux deux parce que c'étaient les lèvres de Sasuke qu'il sentait, son toucher, son amour.

_« Sasuke_... _Sasuke_... » pensait-il, et quelques gémissements s'échappèrent et il sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son corps, tourbillonnant profondément.

Naruto grogna, ses yeux se fermant à nouveau tandis que ses hanches devenaient de plus en plus insistantes, se dirigeant vers ce but ultime. Les lèvres de Sasuke s'incurvèrent autour de sa bouche pleine, un petit rire silencieux secouant sa poitrine.

— Merde, Sasuke, chuchota Naruto. « _Comment est-il devenu si talentueux? Bâtard trop fier »._

Même dans de telles choses, Sasuke avait confiance en lui, les yeux scintillants avec amusement du fait qu'il avait Naruto à sa merci.

Ce dernier grogna à sa libération, la tête tombant à la renverse et cognant le mur de pierres derrière lui en une claque. Il gémit, sentant à peine la douleur momentanée.

Sasuke déglutit, s'assurant de ne pas avoir un haut de cœur, et amena sa bouche en arrière, suçant doucement. Il donna à la pointe une dernière lèche avant de remonter le pantalon de Naruto.

Celui-ci le regarda, un léger sourire sur son visage, un regard vitré et satisfait.

— Ne me dis pas que c'est une pratique régulière, murmura-t-il, je suis surpris que mon cœur puisse le supporter.

Étonnamment, personne n'était venu dans la ruelle, personne n'avait entendu quoi que ce soit. Naruto se sentait un peu mieux vis à vis de la situation et il tira Sasuke près de lui, lui donnant un doux baiser, ses mains caressant les cheveux ébouriffés.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Comment devrais-je te remercier?

* * *

A suivre...

Huh huh huh!  
Alors? Comment vous le trouvez celui-là?  
Encore merci à Yzanmyo et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	7. Chapitre 7

Ah bah ça fait plaisir! Je me répète un peu nan? Peu importe! Contente que le chapitre 6 ait remporté plus de suffrage que son prédéceseur^^  
Il vous a bien amusé apparemment et c'est vrai que la fin était... plutôt agréable! Espérons que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes: bonne lecture!

* * *

**Traducteur** : nina-chan**  
**

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

— Comment vais-je te rembourser ?

Sasuke lécha les lèvres de Naruto et ce dernier fit une légère grimace face au goût résiduel dans sa bouche, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Hm, murmura pensivement celui-ci. Je peux imaginer quelques façons.

Naruto engloba les fesses du brun, ses doigts y massant les muscles tendus. Il ne pouvait empêcher la chaleur de se répandre dans son cou, tout en imaginant toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire avec ce derrière ferme.

Je deviens un vrai pervers, pensa-t-il tout en grimaçant. L'ermite pervers serait fier de moi… Il me taperait le haut du crâne et me demanderait sans doute pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait avec des filles.

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas très démonstration publique, comme toi. Il mordilla les lèvres de Sasuke. Alors, nous devrons continuer ceci à l'intérieur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise, savourant les petits halètements appréciateurs de Sasuke.

— Mais mon père ne nous a-t-il pas donné une mission ? demanda-t-il, son esprit creusant encore dans les brumes de son orgasme pour se remémorer leur entretien avec le Hokage.

Sasuke se recula et haussa un de ses sourcils noir.

— Demain… une patrouille du périmètre. Est-ce trop dur pour toi de t'en souvenir ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre juste au moment où son estomac décida de faire un immense gargouillis. Il sourit timidement.

— Heu,… ramen ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke serra ses lèvres.

— Tu as de la chance que j'aime te rendre heureux. Mais puisque tu l'as mentionné tout à l'heure, j'attends un remboursement plus tard.

Naruto lui sourit et balança un de ses bras autour de son cou, l'entrainant de nouveau dans la rue et en dépit de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange que Sasuke ne se débatte pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? interrogea ce dernier.

— Oh, je comparais juste, dit Naruto, la possibilité de ton autre toi me faisant ce que tu viens de me faire.

Il grogna à nouveau.

— Mais…

Il haussa les épaules et lança un regard à Sasuke, allant plus loin que son idée initiale. Peut-être pourrait-il en discuter avec lui? Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de perdre son amitié par dégoût ou peur. Il décida de lui en parler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire tu es censé être la même personne et tout et tout… et Sasuke était un connard avant même qu'il ne s'en aille rejoindre Orochimaru.

— Nous ne nous entendons pas toujours bien, tu sais, dit ce Sasuke.

Naruto lui lança un regard interrogatif. Le brun soupira.

— Eh bien, tu donnes l'impression que nous sommes très différents. Et effectivement, maintenant nous le sommes. Mais il a l'air de ressembler à qui j'étais avant que nous... devenions plus. Tout ce que nous faisions à l'époque, c'était de nous battre. Je pensais te haïr car tu étais si heureux avec ta famille et tout paraissait si parfait pour toi.

Naruto pencha la tête, réfléchissant.

— D'accord, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Sasuke roula des yeux.

— Bien sûr ! Ca a l'air plausible.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, tout en poussant son camarade du doigt.

— Tu n'y as même pas pensé, l'accusa-t-il. T'as juste répondu comme ça.

Il bouda et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Allez, j'ai besoin d'une réponse sérieuse. Toi et Sasuke vous êtes censé être la même personne, mais tu es plus gentil et…Merde, Sasuke! Naruto se plaça devant lui, les yeux plissés. Est-ce juste parce que je suis le fils du Quatrième ?

L'Uchiha s'arrêta et se défit du bras de son compagnon.

— De tout ce que tu as dit aujourd'hui, c'est la chose la plus stupide. Comme si j'avais l'habitude de t'accepter parce que tu es le fils du Quatrième. Je reste avec toi parce que tu es Naruto.

Il tendit sa main et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds avant de les tirer et de taper l'arrière de la tête de son compagnon.

— Arrête de me poser des questions aussi débiles !

Naruto grogna et s'éloigna, se dirigeant tout droit vers le stand de ramens qu'il fréquentait d'ordinaire._ Et il a intérêt à être ici aussi dans cette réalité !_ rouspéta-t-il en lui-même. _Je ne renoncerai pas à mon plat favori ou encore à mon restaurant préféré._

Sasuke roula des yeux et suivit son compagnon. _Il a dit que les choses étaient très différentes. Et lorsque j'ai parlé à l'autre Naruto, je sais que même pour ces brefs moments, il a été étonné de la différence. Peut-être que sa question n'est pas aussi bête qu'elle y parait._

Naruto laissa échapper un cri de pure joie lorsque le stand de ramens fut en vue. Les lèvres de Sasuke se courbèrent en un sourire agréable alors qu'il observait l'excitation du blondinet. Mais son sourire se fana quand il revint à ses pensées.

_Si j'avais vraiment trahi le village, s_ongea-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils. _Et que je sois revenu… je ne ferais confiance à personne car personne ne me ferait confiance._ Lorsqu'il pensait de cette manière, l'attitude de l'autre Sasuke avait du sens. Mais là encore.

_Sasuke était __un connard__ avant même d'avoir rejoint Orochimaru._ Les mots de Naruto résonnaient dans sa tête. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait jamais essayé auparavant de se rapprocher de Naruto. Et trahir le village avait réduit toutes ses chances à zéro. Il était certain que s'ils étaient la même personne, l'autre Sasuke ressentait la même chose pour le fils du quatrième.

Ce dernier regarda derrière lui.

— Pourquoi t'es si lent? demanda-t-il. Viens ici !

Il semblait que son énervement un peu plus tôt ait totalement disparu.

Sasuke mit donc ses pensées de côté et le rejoignit au stand, prenant un siège à côté de son ami qui avait déjà passé sa commande.

— Je prendrai la même chose, dit-il au vieil homme derrière le comptoir.

Il posa ses bras sur le haut du meuble, se contentant de regarder Naruto se tourner les pouces dans l'attente de son plat préféré. Habituellement, il ne supportait pas les ramens, mais puisqu'il n'en mangeait pas autant que le faisait son compagnon, il pouvait s'en accommoder de temps en temps.

Celui-ci lui offrit un large sourire, les yeux pétillant jusque dans les coins.

— Héhé, je n'ai pas à me soucier de payer cette fois-ci, dit-il.

Mais Sasuke connaissait ce sourire et il lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de se frapper la tête contre la table. Après tout ce qu'il avait expliqué à cet idiot, il feignait encore et toujours avec cette attitude décontractée.

_Détend toi, Sasuke,_ tenta-t-il de se dire. _Tu as trop caché tes sentiments. Il ressemble juste à un idiot quand il essaye de cacher les siens._

— Et pourquoi ça Naruto ? Il haussa un sourcil. Tu ne penses quand-même pas que je vais te payer ton repas?

Le blondinet s'énerva, comme offensé.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il claqua ses main l'une dans l'autre en signe d'excitation alors qu'un bol chaud de ramens au miso était placé devant lui. Il cassa ses baguettes et s'apprêta à plonger dedans lorsque Sasuke les lui prit des mains.

— Hé !

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? demanda l'Uchiha, gardant les baguettes hors d'atteinte.

Naruto roula des yeux.

— Très bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, Monsieur-le-Grand-et-tout-Puissant, mais je dois me soucier de mes dépenses d'argent et d'autres choses. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de récupérer ses baguettes. Maintenant tu me les rends, putain !

Sasuke sourit d'un air moqueur et les garda au dessus de la tête du blondinet. Le propriétaire du stand ne prêta pas attention à leur manège. Apparemment, il y était habitué, ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Comme quoi ? demanda Sasuke, à voix haute.

Il grimaça mentalement lorsque Naruto le foudroya du regard.

— Comme garder mon appartement ! rétorqua ce dernier, attrapant finalement ses baguettes.

Sasuke décala son bras alors qu'un nouveau bol était déposé face à lui, mais il ne bougea pas pour commencer à le manger. Il regarda fixement son compagnon engloutir ses nouilles.

— Très bien… désolé.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose dont l'autre moi avait dû s'occuper auparavant. Ce n'est pas grand chose, dit-il entre deux bouchées. Il releva la tête pour offrir un faible sourire à Sasuke. Il semblerait que nous ayons encore bien des choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre, hein ? demanda-t-il. Même si nous sommes les mêmes personnes, il y a suffisamment de différences entre nous pour créer une crevasse. Je ne veux rien rater tant que je suis ici.

— Ne t'en fais pas à ce sujet, déclara Sasuke, saisissant sa paire de baguette. D'ailleurs, je trouve que nous nous entendons bien.

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil pour découvrir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il roula des yeux en réalisant que l'autre faisait allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ruelle.

Il le regarda fixement, voulant lui demander comment ils avaient fini ensemble, mais cette question ne devait sûrement pas être posée en public.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il. Nous devons parler et nous allons le faire.

Il but bruyamment le reste de son bol, finissant son repas avant que Sasuke ne puisse même prendre une bouchée du sien.

— Ou alors...

Il sourit malicieusement. Le brun lui lança un regard curieux alors qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

— Ou bien tu n'obtiendras pas le paiement pour tes services rendus, dit Naruto, le plus sérieusement possible.

L'Uchiha se dépêcha d'avaler sa bouchée de ramens avant de la recracher malencontreusement sur tout le comptoir.

— Viens-tu de… ? grogna-t-il et secouant la tête, il ajouta: laisse tomber.

Naruto lui sourit, redonnant le bol au propriétaire, un regard satisfait peint sur son visage, alors qu'il fouillait son portefeuille et déposé suffisamment d'argent pour payer deux bols de ramen, adressant un regard qui voulait tout dire à Sasuke.

_Ha__, peu__t-être verra-t-il que le paiement sera suffisant si nous ne le faisons pas tout les deux et qu'il répond à certaines de mes questions, bon sang !_

Au regard que lui lança Sasuke, il comprit que son message avait été reçu.

— Naruto…, grommela ce dernier.

Le fils du quatrième lui sourit innocemment avant de changer volontairement de sujet.

— Je me demandais, Iruka enseigne-t-il toujours à l'académie ? J'aimerais aller y faire un tour, voir si les choses sont identiques.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, continuant juste de manger ses ramens silencieusement.

— Et pour Kakashi ? Est-il toujours un pervers ? Et… et les Hyûga ? Est-ce que le Quatrième a fait quelque chose au sujet de la manière dont le clan est dirigé ?

Le brun lui donna une légère claque sur la tête.

— Nous parlerons en privé, murmura-t-il. Ou alors il va y avoir davantage de personnes qui nous lancerons d'étranges regards. Il soupira au regard confus de Naruto. Tu es déjà censé savoir ces choses là.

La main qui l'avait frappé, se posa délicatement sur sa tête.

— Je te promets de répondre à tes questions… tant que tu réponds à certaines des miennes.

Naruto chassa sa main et gesticula.

— Je ne suis rien si ce n'est raisonnable.

Sasuke grogna en entendant cela, ignorant complètement le grand sourire du blondinet. Il termina ses nouilles, se leva de son tabouret et essuya sa bouche avec une serviette.

— Parfait, alors parlons.

Il poussa ensuite les bannières qui pendaient au dessus de l'entrée. Ils descendirent côte à côte la rue, loin de la foule du marché. Naruto observa les alentours et il serpenta le long du chemin jusqu'à ce que ses pieds l'amènent sur leur ancien lieu d'entraînement et près du mémorial, là où Sasuke avait commis son premier acte de bonté humaine d'après le journal de Naruto.

— Hé, cet endroit fera l'affaire.

Il se pencha contre l'un des rondins.

Sasuke se laissa tomber par terre, s'appuyant contre une autre des bûches, enserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux pliés.

— Alors ? dit-il. Discutons!

Naruto lui lança un regard irrité. Il se retourna et regarda vers le bosquet qui leur bloquait la vue vers le monument. Il aurait bien voulu marcher et s'approcher pour aller voir, s'il n'y avait pas eu la peur des noms qu'il pourrait y trouver.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas un enfoiré avec moi comme le Sasuke que je connais ? demanda-t-il brutalement. Il ne le dit pas tout à fait de la façon dont il le voulait, mais c'est sorti comme ça. Et ça avant que cet emmerdeur d'Orochimaru n'intervienne ? Les lèvres de Naruto se plissèrent en une fine ligne alors que sa mémoire refaisait surface dans son esprit. Tu as du devenir ami avec moi à un moment?

Sasuke regarda fixement une tâche imaginaire au loin et demanda.

— Tu te rappelles de notre première mission importante?

Naruto s'en rappelait-il ? Lui ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

— Naturellement ! Au Pays des Vagues.

— Ouais ! murmura doucement Sasuke. J'imagine que c'est là que notre amitié a commencé. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Naruto. Tu confirmes ?

Ce dernier ne put nier que c'était là qu'il était parvenu à accepter la force de ses sentiments envers son camarade, même si à l'époque ce n'était pas des sentiments amoureux. Il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

— C'est la première fois que Kyûbi s'est vraiment libéré, aussi, dit-il doucement. Je… Il grimaça et regarda Sasuke. Même si tu n'avais pas agis ainsi envers moi, tu étais un ami, ou du moins, quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas perdre. Je n'avais personne près de moi tous… Il grimaça. Je ne sais pas à quel point c'était différent pour toi quand c'est arrivé, mais…

Sasuke retourna à sa contemplation au loin.

— Ca n'a pas pu être si différent, Haku…., Sasuke nota la façon dont Naruto fixait ses genoux, son expression déchirée entre la tristesse et la colère. … était un adversaire puissant. Je ne peux toujours pas tout à fait expliquer ce qui m'a fait agir de la sorte.

— Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Ton corps avait compris ce qu'il y avait entre nous alors que ton esprit ne l'avait pas encore accepté.

Sasuke offrit un faible sourire.

— Kakashi aussi t'avait dit la même chose ? questionna-t-il. Il secoua la tête. Mais nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble. Nous étions toujours à essayer de nous tabasser l'un, l'autre et nous le faisons encore. Mais… J'ai finalement réalisé à un moment donné que tu étais devenu un ami.

Il pencha la tête et regarda Naruto.

— Qu'en dis-tu ? Est-ce que l'autre Sasuke est devenu ton ami ?

Le rire de Naruto fut sans joie.

— Peu de temps avant qu'il essaye de me tuer.

Le brun fronça des sourcils face aux mots de son compagnon où se cachait une grande douleur. Il doutait même que ce dernier ait réalisé qu'elle était là.

— Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de te tuer ?

Naruto fit une pause un long moment avant de se tourner vers lui.

— Qu'avait dit ton frère la nuit où ton clan… ?

Il ne finit pas sa question, sachant que Sasuke saurait compléter le reste. Et au moment où il comprit, ses yeux noirs s'élargirent en une fraction de seconde.

— Pour obtenir la puissance dont j'avais besoin pour le tuer, je devais tuer mon meilleur ami. Fermant les yeux et secouant la tête, il ajouta: Bon sang, quel idiot ! murmura-t-il. Je l'ai dis à l'autre toi aussi que… je devais tuer la personne qui m'était la plus chère. Ses yeux s'attristèrent et il se tourna vers Naruto. Je suis désolé que cela te soit arrivé. Et je voudrais pouvoir te rassurer, mais si ça m'était arrivé, je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas pris le pouvoir qu'il m'offrait.

Naruto secoua la tête pour désavouer Sasuke de cette idée il n'attendait pas de réconfort de sa part, seulement un semblant de compréhension.

— En fin de compte, il n'a pas pu me tuer…, et pas simplement à cause du Kyûbi. Il aurait très bien pu le faire après que j'aie été assommé. Mais lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, l'autre toi n'était plus en vue. Nous nous sommes bien amochés l'un l'autre, mais il est parti après ça.

— Mais… il est revenu, marmonna Sasuke, incapable de croire qu'il pourrait abandonner Naruto pour toujours.

En fin de compte, sa rage de vengeance passerait et laisserait la place à la raison. N'était-ce pas comme ça que les choses se passaient? Son objectif ultime était de défaire son frère, mais la haine et les tranchants acérés de son amertume s'étaient suffisamment calmés pour qu'il soit raisonnable sur la façon d'atteindre ce but. Il devait remercier Naruto pour beaucoup de ça.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

— Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'il est revenu. Naruto serra son poing. Il est toujours mal, et je ne peux toujours rien faire pour lui. Même s'il ne fait confiance à quiconque, à moi, il m'accordait un peu de cette confiance. Mais, maintenant il ne traite même plus avec moi et il me fait chier ! cria-t-il.

— Alors incite-le à te regarder. Tu l'avais déjà fait avant, proposa Sasuke, lui offrant un petit sourire. Tu… l'autre partie de toi… il m'avait obligé à affronter ce que je ressentais pour toi. On avait commencé par nous battre. Tout entre nous, commence toujours par un combat, grommela-t-il doucement, presque tendrement à cette pensée.

— Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas tombé juste pour mon charme immédiatement ? demanda Naruto, ses lèvres se façonnant en un demi-sourire.

Sasuke grogna.

— Une grande gueule comme toi ?demanda-t-il incrédule. J'ai pensé au début que tu étais une perte de temps. Il sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de Naruto. De plus, j'étais trop occupé à te frapper sur le sol, parce que tu agissais vraiment comme un idiot, te plaignant parce que tu étais malade des regards de pitié que ton père recevait parce qu'il te gardait avec lui. Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de ton père parce que tu avais Kyûbi. Je l'ai plains parce que tu étais un vrai cancre.

Sasuke baissa la tête pour éviter la main ouverte de Naruto.

—J'ai quand même réussi à te faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans la tête finalement. J'ai dû apprendre très tôt à ignorer les regards que les gens me lançaient. Mes objectifs étaient tout ce que j'avais. Que tu t'inquiètes tant de ce que les autres personnes pouvaient penser de toi, cela m'irritait. Et si tu ne m'avais pas collé tout le temps, si je n'avais pas remarqué la façon dont les autres te regardaient…Il haussa les épaules pour se décontracter. La manière dont tu agissais t'empêcher de te concentrer sur tes compétences. C'est pour ça que tu étais un tel raté.

Naruto plissa des yeux.

— Tu me dis que de faire attention aux gens est quelque chose qui pourrait me ralentir ?demanda-t-il. Je serai un jour le Hokage, Sasuke, et cela signifie que je devrais être capable d'écouter ce que disent les autres et de passer outre. Il secoua la tête. J'ai arrêté de me mettre en colère il y a longtemps contre les autres pour ce qu'ils pensaient de moi. Ce n'est pas sain d'avoir de l'animosité envers tout un village entier, simplement parce qu'ils pensent tous que tu as fait disparaître leur héros. Ça m'a fait mal, mais je l'ai affronté.

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Alors comment t'ai-je fait admettre tes sentiments pour moi ?

Sasuke sourit à ce souvenir.

— Tu avais entendu dire par certains villageois que je devrais choisir une épouse pour perpétuer le nom des Uchiwa et tu es devenu fou furieux.

Naruto arqua un sourcil douteux.

— Fou furieux ? Oh vraiment ?

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit.

— Ouais, et tu t'es directement dirigé vers moi, exigeant de savoir qui j'allais épouser.

Naruto le foudroya du regard.

— Tu mens !

Le brun secoua la tête, appréciant clairement l'inconfort de son compagnon.

— Non, tu étais aveuglé par la possibilité que je puisse épouser une admiratrice sans cervelle, que je n'aurais sans doute jamais regardé de toute ma vie et tu as essayé de m'étrangler en me demandant qui et pourquoi. Puis il y avait eu le coup du « Tu ne seras heureux avec aucune d'elles, promis ».

Naruto le regarda.

— Impossible ! Il pouvait presque se voir faire ça - et ça le perturbait. Donc ? Naruto n'avait presque pas envie de le savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

— Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu t'en faisais autant.

Les épaules du blondinet s'affaissèrent, s'imaginant quelle était la réponse.

— Je ne me suis pas ridiculisé en déclarant mon amour pour toi, hein ? demanda-t-il. _Il n'était pas ce genre de mec, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sasuke sourit, hésitant à lui dire qu'il l'avait fait, mais il décida d'essayer d'être honnête …

— Non, tu n'as pas fait ça. Il ricana. Tu as dit que j'étais un trou du cul et que personne ne méritait de supporter mes conneries.

Naruto patienta lorsqu'il fit une pause. Mais après quelques instants, il s'impatienta.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

— Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu m'avais accepté et tu m'as dit: probablement pour la même raison que celle pour laquelle je t'avais accepté.

Naruto tira sa main de ses cheveux.

— Et la raison c'était ?

Sasuke leva la tête et regarda des yeux le ciel.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai vraiment voulu y réfléchir.

Naruto grogna.

— L'autre Sasuke et moi… nous nous correspondons sur beaucoup de niveaux. Il cala son menton entre ses mains. Je pensais que nous pourrions devenir des amis. J'ai toujours un peu voulu lui ressembler lorsque j'étais plus jeune…Il fit une grimace. Puis, il a commencé à devenir un enfoiré.

— Peut-être avait-il réalisé ce qu'il ressentait aussi pour toi.

Naruto se retourna pour le regarder.

— Hein ?

L'Uchiha opina de la tête face à l'expression de son compagnon.

— J'ai compris pourquoi je te supportais et je n'aimais pas ça. Alors je t'ai maltraité, pour que tu t'éloignes de moi. Mais tu étais tellement collant que finalement… eh bien, une chose en a emmené une autre.

Naruto sourit au large sourire dessiné sur les lèvres du brun et bougea pour pousser l'épaule de ce dernier.

— J'étais collant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé. Je n'étais pas celui qui essayait de me pousser dans le mur pendant que mon père passait à côté.

Il ricana, n'oubliant le commentaire à ce sujet de l'autre Sasuke, Naruto faisant la même chose pour lui.

Sasuke protesta.

— Tu étais toujours là, toujours à crier et faire des grimaces. Bon sang, je pensais que tu étais pénible.

Naruto roula des yeux.

— Et après un peu trop de contact, j'en ai conclu que tous n'étaient pas si mauvais, ajouta-t-il.

Un soupçon de couleur apparut sur ces joues. Naruto se mit à rire et le poussa de nouveau.

— Tu viens juste de me sucer dans une ruelle et tu rougis à ce propos.

Le brun se tourna et le regarda sans détour.

— Je ne rougis pas, crétin !

Naruto sourit mesquinement et se pencha.

— Tu rougis, murmura-t-il, riant sous cape. Les merveilles ne cesseront jamais… Il eu un petit rire. Sais-tu, tu es le seul envers qui je puisse avoir suffisamment confiance pour parler de ce genre de chose comme ça ? Même après… et bien, même après que nous soyons allés rechercher Sasuke et, qu'à la surprise générale, il soit revenu presque volontairement…Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était plus pareil.

Naruto le regarda l'air inconfortable.

— Est-ce que nous avions des amis en dehors de nous deux ? Des véritables amis?

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, cachant un regard timide.

— Nous avons des amis. Les mêmes personnes que du temps de l'académie. Nous traînons de temps en temps. Mais nous sommes toujours tellement occupés par les missions, ce n'est plus aussi souvent. Toi et Hinata, passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble il y a quelques années, précisa-t-il en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

— Hinata ?

Naruto cligna des yeux, se rappelant de la fille Hyûga aux yeux pâles. Il se remémora la façon dont elle faisait preuve de détermination pour lutter contre son propre chemin, pour réaliser son propre destin.

— Hein.

Il sourit discrètement à l'expression du visage de Sasuke.

— Jaloux ?

— A peine, souffla-t-il d'un air indifférent. Tu savais que si tu venais à lui faire du mal, Neji aurait ta tête ! Et suite à ça, elle a fini par deviner que tu n'étais pas intéressé, pas de cette manière là.

— Et pour Iruka et Kakashi ? Ils sont toujours ici ?

Sasuke acquiesça.

— Nous les voyons souvent.

— Parfois je m'attends juste un peu trop à ce que ceux qui sont autour de moi soient là pour toujours. Après ton départ, j'ai appris ma leçon. Mais ensuite tu es revenu et c'est sur toi que je me suis concentré pour te garder près de moi et tout le reste, je l'ai pris… comme une sorte d'acquis.

Il prit une profonde respiration et secoua la tête. Sasuke atteint sa main, desserra le poing serré et entrelaça leurs doigts.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné une leçon aussi dure, chuchota-t-il doucement. Mais te rends-tu juste compte que même si cet autre Sasuke n'agit pas comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il apprécie que tu sois toujours là pour lui. Tu es la seule chose immuable dans ma vie.

Naruto sourit et serra sa main en retour.

* * *

A suivre...

Hmmm! Satisfaits?  
A mardi prochain pour la suite et encore merci à nina-chan et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	8. Chapitre 8

J'ai pu lire un certain nombre de "vivement la suite!" dans vos reviews alors la voilà sans tarder!  
Merci pour ces commentaires si positifs et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Traducteur :** HimeBluestar

**CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

Sasuke lui serra la main en retour avant de se relâcher contre le rondin, sa tête reposant contre l'écorce rugueuse.

— De quoi d'autre voulais-tu me parler ?

Naruto glissa contre le rondin lui aussi jusqu'à être à plat sur son dos, regardant vers le ciel. Regarder les nuages lui rappelait Shikamaru. Ils avaient passé quelques après-midis à observer les nuages, surtout quand lui-même était particulièrement irrité contre Sasuke et était allé chercher le ninja fainéant pour un peu de compagnie. Kiba s'entrainait souvent avec Hinata ou Shino à proximité pendant qu'Akamaru courait en cercle autour d'eux. Il y pensa tendrement. Il décida qu'il les appellerait pour passer une soirée dehors si les choses redevenaient – non, quand elles redeviendraient – normales.

Il reporta son regard vers Sasuke.

— Tu n'as pas beaucoup posé de questions, remarqua-t-il.

Sasuke le considéra un moment, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de soupirer, comme s'il en venait à une décision.

— Si tu t'inquiètes tant pour ton Sasuke, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait quelque chose ? Il t'a quitté une fois, mais il est revenu, pas vrai ? Il doit être revenu pour une bonne raison.

Naruto s'affala contre l'écorce rêche dans son dos et fixa longuement les oiseaux faisant des cercles au dessus de sa tête.

— Sasuke est compliqué.

Son double releva un sourcil moqueur.

— Le grand Uzumaki Naruto recule devant quelque chose ? Railla-t-il. Admet-il que quelque chose est trop difficile pour lui ?

Il secoua la tête, avec un léger sourire narquois. Il savait comment pousser Naruto à bout, et par le froncement de sourcils grandissant sur le visage de ce dernier, il disait juste ce qu'il fallait pour le contrarier.

— Je sais que penser est quelque chose de difficile pour toi, Naruto, et encore ça, c'est une chose simple.

Ce dernier le frappa, violemment.

— Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, bon sang. C'est… compliqué ! Tout est compliqué, murmura-t-il, visiblement découragé. En fait, ça commençait à bien aller entre nous avant l'examen des chuunin. On se battait toujours à chaque coin de rue mais on se comprenait silencieusement. On se battait, mais quand ça comptait, on se battait ensemble. Et puis Orochimaru est arrivé et il s'est refermé encore plus. Ensuite, Kakashi l'a emmené pour un entraînement privé et ce n'était plus « nous » après. On est revenu à « moi contre toi ». De toute façon, continua-t-il. Sasuke a dû faire face à suffisamment de choses depuis qu'il est revenu. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il s'interroge sur mon amitié.

— Pourquoi devrait-il la remettre en question ? demanda crûment l'Uchiha. Si je le connais…

Il fit une pause et sourit sournoisement.

— Et vu que c'est moi, je parierais qu'il est revenu à cause de toi, idiot. Je veux dire, d'après ce que tu as dis, lui et moi avons grandi à peu près de la même façon jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru se montre. Qu'y-avait-il d'autre ici pour lui ?

Son expression était un peu amer tandis qu'il détournait le regard.

— Si c'est la vérité, c'est une raison de plus pour moi de ne pas essayer et le faire fuir de peur.

Sasuke eut un air incrédule et clairement blessé que Naruto puisse utiliser le mot « peur » en référence à lui.

— Rien que tu puisses faire ne me fera peur, Naruto.

Ce dernier grogna doucement.

— L'autre moi a apparemment plaqué l'autre toi contre un mur, dit-il sèchement. Tu ne l'as pas bien pris.

Sasuke sentit ses lèvres se courber malgré lui.

— Et bien, s'il l'a remarqué, alors ça a dû l'affecter.

Naruto lui lança un regard interrogatif.

— J'ignore et rejette tout ce qui n'a pas d'importance pour moi.

— Oh allez, Sasuke, je l'ai poussé contre un mur ! Mon meilleur ami ! Il ne se contenterait pas de l'ignorer.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a botté le c… heu, le cul de l'au… peu importe. Est-ce qu'il l'a frappé ?

Naruto pencha la tête, sa bouche grande ouverte.

— Je… je ne sais pas.

Il essaya de repenser à ça.

— Il n'était certainement pas content, dit-il doucement, se souvenant du regard sur le visage de Sasuke lorsqu'il était « rentré à la maison » pour ces quelques précieuses minutes. Il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas dans ma tête et m'a dit d'aller voir la vieille parce que j'agissais bizarrement.

Sasuke avait eu l'air plutôt énervé, mais il avait toujours l'air énervé, alors ça n'avait rien de nouveau.

— Il ne m'a certainement pas étreint en retour, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

Uchiha Sasuke, enlacer ?

Il jeta un regard vers _ce_ Sasuke. OK, _son_ Uchiha Sasuke enlacer ? C'était peu probable.

— Bien entendu qu'il ne lui rendrait pas l'étreinte, dit l'Uchiha, hochant la tête d'un air supérieur. Son meilleur ami lui saute dessus et il est supposé ne pas être déconcerté ? Retourner l'étreinte ne serait probablement pas la première des choses à faire.

— Ouais, mais faire comme si Kyuubi avait pris possession de moi, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire non plus, murmura Naruto.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, son menton reposant sur ses genoux.

— Je m'en fiche si Sasuke ne me rend jamais mes sentiments, tant qu'il ne s'en va pas à nouveau. Il est la personne constante de ma vie, le seul qui se soucie de moi.

— Je crois qu'il ressent la même chose, dit calmement son compagnon, voyant l'obscurité assombrir les yeux de Naruto.

Ce dernier fit une sorte de petit haussement d'épaules.

— Peut-être que si on arrive à démêler tout ça au final et que je retourne où je suis censé être et que ton Naruto revient ici… je ne sais pas, peut-être que je verrais où nous en sommes tous les deux.

Sasuke y réfléchit.

— S'il a traversé tout ce que tu as dis qu'il a vécu, il ne se fait sûrement pas confiance à lui-même pour se rapprocher à nouveau de toi sans que ça te blesse.

Sceptique, Naruto frotta son ventre.

— Je veux savoir ce qu'il pense de nous. J'ai juste peur de le découvrir.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, il l'interrompit.

— Mais je le découvrirais. C'est important. Après ça – toi et moi et ayant vu comment les choses pouvaient être – je dois le découvrir. Peut-être.

Sasuke laissa courir, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter plus quand son compagnon ne pouvait de toute façon actuellement rien faire par rapport à sa situation avec l'autre Sasuke.

— Tu préfères continuer à parler ou on rentre ?

L'Uchiha leva les yeux vers le ciel, estimant le temps.

— Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer et régler au moins quelques affaires à la maison.

Il eut un léger sourire narquois.

— A moins que tu ne veuilles te battre et voir qui est le plus fort.

Son sourire montrait à Naruto qu'il croyait être le gagnant. Quelque chose que ce dernier avait dite plus tôt lui fit alors marquer une pause.

— Ton père ne m'a jamais laissé voir l'orbe tourbillonnant contre les mille oiseaux.

Naruto déglutit difficilement en se rappelant la dernière fois que ces deux techniques s'étaient rencontrées, l'énergie pure qui avait éclaté entre eux, l'effort d'avoir à remonter le temps pour se retenir de tuer l'autre. Mais à Sasuke, il choisit de répondre :

— Je n'ai pas envie de t'humilier en te bottant profondément le cul avec la technique de mon père, qui est aussi la mienne maintenant.

— Tss. Comme si tu pouvais m'humilier, fit-il d'un air renfrogné.

Naruto lui épargna une inclinaison exaspérée de son sourcil.

— C'est ça. Continue de te dire ça, Uchiha.

Il sourit sournoisement au levé de menton hautain de ce dernier. Poussant légèrement sur la souche dans son dos, il se releva, s'époussetant les reins.

— Tu crois qu'on devrait faire à manger pour mon père ? Il a assez à faire, en plus de devoir préparer le dîner, pas vrai ?

Sasuke le foudroya du regard pour avoir osé changer de sujet.

— Quand est-ce que tu t'es entraîné pour la dernière fois ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le dîner ? fit-il, une expression confuse sur le visage. Je ne sais pas si parler t'as rendu sentimental ou quoique ce soit, Uchiha, mais je pense que ça serait sympa qu'un dîner attende mon père pour une fois.

Quelques jours auparavant, il n'aurait pas pu dire cette phrase sans se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Sasuke ne sembla pas se faire avoir par la dérobade vu que son regard noir s'intensifia.

— L'entraînement, Uzumaki.

Naruto roula des yeux.

— Avant le début de la mission durant laquelle a commencé toute cette folie. Et alors ? Ça fait un bail. M'entraîner n'est pas exactement une priorité dans mon esprit en ce moment.

Sasuke se demanda s'il essayait volontairement d'éviter de le combattre. Naruto ne refusait presque jamais une opportunité de le battre.

— S'entraîner n'est pas une priorité pour toi ? fit-il avec un haussement de sourcil. Maintenant je sais que tu caches quelque chose.

Il fixa le fils du Quatrième comme s'il pouvait le deviner rien qu'en l'examinant.

— Quel est le problème ? Je te jure, même si tu as l'orbe tourbillonnant, je te botterais quand même le cul.

Naruto laissa échapper un chuintement impatient.

— Écoute, je ne me sens pas de me battre avec toi maintenant, ok ? Demande-moi demain, peut-être que j'aurai changé d'avis.

— As-tu peur de me combattre ? Tu crois que mon chidori battra la technique de ton père en fin de compte ? demanda Sasuke avec un sourire sournois, nullement ébranlé par l'expression de plus en plus sombre de Naruto.

— Jamais, je n'utiliserai de nouveau le rasengan contre toi, Sasuke, murmura-t-il presque, sa gorge serrée par des souvenirs de ce qui aurait pu être une autre vie.

Le regard de l'Uchiha devint plus perçant lorsqu'il distingua les mots « de nouveau » et il observa attentivement son compagnon.

— Ah, je vois, dit-il.

Au léger signe de tête du blond, il ne put se retenir de demander :

— Et, qui a gagné ?

Naruto se tourna et mit ses poings dans ses poches, marchant vers la route.

— Tu as disparu pendant des années et je suis parti de Konoha pour m'entraîner davantage en attendant le moment où nous nous reverrions. Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'a vraiment gagné.

Les longues enjambées de Sasuke coïncidaient facilement avec le rythme rapide des pas du blond.

— Tu es celui qui voulait discuter, Naruto.

— Et bien, dit-il, regardant droit devant lui vers la montagne des Hokage. On a assez discuté pour aujourd'hui, je crois.

L'Uchiha lui barra directement le chemin, lui lançant un regard furieux.

— Je t'interdis de m'obliger à me taire de cette façon, Naruto. Tu voulais parler, tu voulais que je sache par quel merdier on était passé tous les deux. Alors que c'était moi – _je_ n'avais vraiment rien à voir là dedans, dans cette vie. Ne me fais pas chier.

Lorsque le regard de Naruto ne changea pas, il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Est-ce que ça aiderait si je disais que je suis désolé ? Que ça se soit passé comme ça ?

— Non, dit catégoriquement Naruto. Les excuses ne changent rien.

Il inspira profondément.

— Mais tu as raison. C'est quelque chose qui est arrivé entre moi et l'autre toi. Mais tant que je suis ici…

Il dépassa Sasuke et ils marchèrent côte à côte à nouveau.

— … d'une certaine façon, j'aime te regarder et voir ce que l'autre toi pourrait avoir été. Alors pour le moment, laisse tomber, ok ?

Sasuke tourna la tête pour voir son compagnon de profil alors qu'ils marchaient. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir laisser passer ça, mais vu que plus il poursuivait, plus Naruto se refermait, peut-être que remettre cela à une autre fois était plus sage. Il hocha la tête sans un mot. Il supposait que ce n'était pas juste de vouloir tester leur force l'un contre l'autre maintenant, même si, à n'importe quel autre moment, Naruto aurait voulu en faire de même.

Au moment où il abandonna, ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire.

— Tu sais cuisiner, non ? demanda-t-il. Même si je suis sûr que papa aime les ramen autant que moi…

Le son de sa voix diminua.

— J'aime les autres plats aussi.

Ce sourire lumineux suffit à Sasuke pour savoir qu'attendre un autre moment était le bon choix.

— Je sais bien cuisiner. Pas toi? Tu as dis que tu as vécu seul toute ta vie.

Naruto sourit timidement et gratta l'arrière de sa tête.

— Disons que j'ai vécu de ramen la plupart du temps.

Sasuke lui adressa un regard indiquant qu'il n'était pas sûr de le croire ou non.

— Sais-tu cuisiner ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

— Bien sûr que oui ! protesta-t-il. C'est… c'est juste que ça prend parfois du temps de cuisiner, et j'aime pas attendre.

Il traîna le pied sur le sol, l'air penaud.

— C'est… c'est trop calme, tu sais ?

Il releva son regard vers Sasuke, sachant que son ami comprendrait. Et ce dernier comprenait. Le genre de silence résonnant dans une maison vide semblait toujours amplifié quand on faisait quelque chose qu'une famille ferait généralement ensemble, comme partager un repas.

Il grogna, faisant confiance à Naruto pour traduire ça en « oui, je comprends ».

— Je n'ai jamais cuisiné avec quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. Un vrai repas, je veux dire, pas ces petits repas durant une mission. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait faire ? demanda Naruto.

Le brun lui lança un regard réfléchi.

— Et bien, je ne voudrais pas que tu brûles la cuisine à ton premier essai, sourit-il sournoisement. Alors on pourrait essayer quelque chose de simple comme… du riz… une soupe miso…

Il réfléchit un instant.

— Du yakisoba, fit-il en hochant la tête. Ou est-ce trop compliqué pour toi ?

Naruto le frappa pour ça, reconnaissant qu'il comprenne, et qu'il agisse comme son ancien lui.

— J'en ai déjà fait avant, bâtard, dit-il en penchant la tête. J'ai essayé de… heu… faire un repas pour Sakura-chan, mais elle n'a pas vraiment aimé et…

Il secoua la tête alors que sa voix s'éteignait. Sasuke n'avait pas trop envie de l'entendre parler de ses tentatives de séduire Sakura alors il ne lui demanda pas de continuer à s'expliquer.

— Sasuke l'a mangé à la place, reprit Naruto joyeusement. J'étais vraiment fâché au début, parce qu'il faisait des grimaces, mais…

Il haussa les épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Il n'a pas vomi ou n'en a pas laissé.

— Je cuisinerai, tu pourras m'aider, dit Sasuke, son ton ne laissant aucune place à un argumentaire.

Il avait eu assez de repas préparés par son Naruto pour savoir qu'il était fort probable que celui-ci ne soit pas un grand chef, même s'il disait le contraire.

— C'est mon père, pas vrai ? Je cuisinerai et tu m'aideras, dit-il, soulevant son menton pour regarder Sasuke de haut, ce qui était difficile vu qu'ils avaient presque la même taille, le brun mesurant environ deux centimètres de plus.

— Bien, mentit ce dernier.

Naruto lui adressa un regard au travers de ses paupières plissées, clairement méfiant quant à son accord aussi rapide.

— C'est... b... bien, dit-il avec hésitation.

Sasuke lui sourit narquoisement. Il savait comment ça allait finir – la moitié de la cuisine remplie de fumée et Naruto paniquant sur le désordre qu'il avait fait. Le regard de ce dernier devint encore plus méfiant.

— Tu crois que je vais foutre le bordel ou quelque chose, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, pointant un doigt sur le torse du brun. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto ! Je peux tout faire.

Sasuke acquiesça avec complaisance.

— C'est ça, Naruto.

Peut-être que s'il le laissait cuisiner, mais ajustait et regardait avec attention les ingrédients, ça ne deviendrait pas un désastre. Naruto lui adressa encore ce regard.

— Arrête avec ta condescendance.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil.

— Wow. Quel mot, Naruto.

— Tu le fais encore !

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent de dégoût et il marcha d'un pas lourd en avant. L'Uchiha renifla et laissa un léger sourire courber ses lèvres.

— Naruto.

— Quoi ? cria-t-il sèchement par-dessus son épaule.

— Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction. La maison est par là.

Naruto cligna des yeux sous la surprise puis frotta l'arrière de son crâne d'un air penaud.

— J'ai oublié ça, dit-il doucement. Je crois que ça va me prendre du temps pour m'habituer au fait que je ne vis pas dans mon appartement ici.

Ça aurait du être plus évident avec Sasuke marchant près de lui, ou du fait qu'ils étaient à discuter de cuisiner un repas ensemble. Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à la direction qu'il prenait il se dirigeait juste automatiquement vers sa maison.

Sasuke se retrouva de nouveau à ses côtés et le poussa doucement. Taquiner Naruto pour le mettre en colère avait perdu son attrait.

— Allez, on va tous les deux cuisiner et on verra ce qui se passe, ok ?

Sasuke roula ses yeux quand, une nouvelle fois, Naruto lui lança un regard suspicieux.

— Je suis sérieux, idiot.

L'Uzumaki n'en était pas si sûr. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à faire des compromis.

— Nous deux cuisinant ?

— Ouais, Naruto, c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça cuisiner ensemble.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire sincère à ces mots.

— Allez, ces ramen n'étaient pas du tout suffisant et j'ai encore faim. Pas étonnant que tu en manges toujours au moins quatre bols.

L'Uchiha prit sa main dans la sienne, indifférent aux regards superficiels que les villageois leur lançaient tandis qu'ils passaient, et il le tira à sa suite en augmentant le rythme.

Le sourire de Naruto ne vacilla pas et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'autorisa à se relaxer, Sasuke le tirant et le traînant avec insistance. _C'est ce qui aurait pu être, c'est ce dont j'ai la chance d'être témoin_, se rappela Naruto. _C'est ce qui pourrait être lorsque je rentrerai_. Tout ne pourrait pas être pareil, mais reconstruire son amitié avec Sasuke, essayer de le diriger vers le niveau suivant – c'était son but, plus important encore, un but qu'il pouvait atteindre.

— Tu vois, je ne faisais pas seulement le goinfre, fit-il en tirant la langue à Sasuke. Les ramen sont bon marché mais pas très copieux.

— Si tu avales cinq bols par repas, alors le coût n'augmente-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre un repas décent pour le même prix que quatre ou cinq bols de ramen ? demanda Sasuke raisonnablement.

Naruto eut l'air insulté.

— Parce que les ramen sont bons ! dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Sasuke ne l'honora pas d'une réponse.

Quelques instants d'un silence confortable plus tard, Naruto souriant bêtement à la sensation de la main du brun autour de la sienne, et ils étaient arrivés à la maison. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui ne les surprit en aucun cas. Son père étant le Quatrième, Naruto était même surpris qu'il puisse rentrer pour les repas. Bien entendu, les seuls exemples d'Hokage qu'il avait étaient Tsunade et le vieil homme. Il n'avait jamais pensé à leurs vies privées.

Naruto ôta ses sandales et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine, cherchant dans le frigo pour trouver les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait. Il était déterminé à cuisiner seul – avec un peu d'aide de Sasuke.

Ce dernier arriva derrière lui et commença tout de suite à sortir des armoires ce dont ils auraient besoin et se rendit dans le dos de Naruto, qui bloquait le réfrigérateur, pour récupérer des éléments qui se trouvaient là aussi. Le blondinet se tourna vers lui avec des yeux plissés.

— Qui cuisine ici ?

— Je sors seulement les ingrédients puisque tu as l'air de ne pas savoir où ils sont, dit-il calmement.

— J'ai une idée de ce qu'il faut, murmura-t-il.

— Seulement une idée ? fit Sasuke en levant un sourcil. On dirait que ce repas sera pire que je le pensais.

Naruto lui lança un regard irrité et ferma la porte du frigo un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

— Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas du riz ? dit Sasuke.

L'Uzumaki le fixa d'un regard noir alors qu'il était bloqué par le temps, son esprit réfléchissant à toute allure pour décider où le riz pourrait bien se trouver pour ne pas avoir à lui demander de l'aide.

Le riz est généralement dans un sac, non ? Il se mordit la lèvre et se rendit vers une armoire plus petite, priant pour que ce soit là, mais il ne vit que des plats. Il grogna dans sa barbe, déterminé à trouver le riz seul même s'il devrait chercher dans toute la cuisine pour cela.

Sasuke le regarda simplement avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Sa lèvre toujours fermement coincée entre ses dents, il ouvrit un placard plus petit à côté du réfrigérateur.

— Ah ha ! lança-t-il.

Un large sac de riz se trouvait au fond. Apparemment, son père l'achetait en masse.

Sasuke observa, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Naruto en train de fixer soudainement le sac de riz, comme s'il était confus qu'il ne se fasse pas tout seul. Il supposa que le jeune homme ne savait pas comment opérer.

Ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci faisait beaucoup de riz, et combien en fallait-il pour trois personnes, dont deux mangeraient probablement beaucoup ? Et ce stupide sac n'avait pas de notice. Il sortit une casserole et espéra que ça marche, quand Sasuke se racla la gorge derrière lui.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

— L'autocuiseur de riz, fut tout ce qu'il dit, pointant un doigt vers l'appareil sur le comptoir.

Naruto rougit mais récupéra vite.

— Oh bien sûr, si tu veux le faire à la manière d'un paresseux.

Naruto divertit son compagnon pendant la majorité de la demi-heure qui suivit, le bousculant constamment sur le côté pour prendre le relai sur ce que le brun venait de faire – pour généralement le gâcher et jurer haut et fort parce qu'il venait de brûler les légumes. Sasuke baissait alors la chaleur d'un cran, celui dont Naruto avait augmenté la température, et bousculait le blond pour réparer les dégâts.

Finalement, avec des résultats mitigés, le repas fut prêt – la soupe et le riz semblaient mangeables, mais le yakisoba était un peu… différent. Naruto regarda tristement les légumes légèrement calcinés et difformes, et la viande presque noire.

Il releva son regard vers Sasuke qui avait une tâche d'un assaisonnement quelconque sur le nez.

— Bon… c'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

Sasuke aurait pu rire s'il n'était pas si doué pour cacher ses émotions. Alors à la place, il sourit et passa un bras autour de Naruto, ses lèvres caressant ses joues moustachues.

— Ton père adore tes repas, même les brûlés.

Naruto rit, essuyant affectueusement la trace sur le nez du brun. Puis, incapable de résister, il se pencha, sa langue touchant très légèrement la peau de Sasuke. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander tandis que ses mains se resserraient dans les vêtements du brun.

— Et toi ? murmura-t-il, ses lèvres caressant la peau blanche à chaque mot.

Sasuke couvrit l'arrière de son crâne de sa main et se pencha en avant pour planter un baiser ferme sur les lèvres de Naruto.

— Non.

Naruto sembla surpris. Sasuke leva ses sourcils.

— Quoi, tu veux que je te mente ?

— Ben non, dit-il, se ressaisissant rapidement.

Bien entendu, il ne s'attendait pas à un oui. C'était encore Sasuke, tout de même. Brutalement honnête, même avec ses plus proches amis.

Ce dernier renifla.

— Sois sérieux, Uzumaki. Je te laisse rarement cuisiner pour moi parce que je sais quel en sera le résultat.

Il regarda le yakisoba désagréablement.

— Généralement, je cuisine pour nous deux.

Naruto haussa les épaules, curieusement immunisé contre son honnêteté. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années après tout. Un petit commentaire sur sa cuisine était bien trop insignifiant pour l'angoisser.

— Mais tu le manges toujours, pas vrai ? demanda le blond, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire amusant.

— Ouais, je le fais.

Naruto sourit et tâta encore le yakisoba.

— Bon, j'espère que mon père n'est pas trop affamé, murmura-t-il.

— A moins qu'on ait des ramen en plan B.

Il était étrangement touché que Sasuke mange quand même sa nourriture, et y trouva une autre similarité avec son Sasuke et celui-ci. Il tourna les talons, perdant presque l'équilibre à la soudaine vague de vertiges.

— Combien de fois je devrais te dire que les ramen ne sont pas une nourriture adéquate en second choix ? Plaisanta sèchement Sasuke.

Naruto regarda de nouveau la table où était posé leur dîner. Le seul problème avec l'arrangement était que la table était maintenant petite et carrée et au milieu de la cuisine de Sasuke. La cuisine de Sasuke dans l'appartement de Sasuke. Et à en juger par la tête du diner – totalement comestible – l'Uchiha avait cuisiné.

— Heu, commença Naruto, regardant autour de la pièce. Je crois que ça s'est encore produit.

Sasuke prit le changement dans la foulée, ne donnant même pas une réaction, mais fit un geste vers le siège à côté du sien.

— Tu as encore besoin de manger, dit-il. On pourra parler une fois assis tous les deux.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

— Apparemment, peu importe d'où tu viens, tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour toi.

Sasuke leva un sourcil face à l'expression déconfite de Naruto.

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content d'être à nouveau ici ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

— Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste…

_Je voulais voir la tête de mon père quand il reviendrait à la maison pour le dîner._ Naruto sourit en excuse, et s'assit sur le siège que Sasuke avait indiqué.

— C'est rien.

Il prit la décision consciente d'arrêter d'essayer d'agir comme l'autre Naruto. Cette pièce, ce Sasuke, ce petit dîner pour deux. C'était ça sa vie.

* * *

A suivre...

Je prends de l'avance et vous demande "vivement la suite?"  
Faites vous entendre chers amis lecteurs!  
Encore merci à HimeBluestar et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonsoir... Je suis déjà très en retard donc je vais faire vite. Je suis rentrée tard du boulot hier, j'ai été malade toute la journée, bref oui oui, je me cherche des excuses^^ pardonnez-moi...  
Apparemment vous avez tous beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent que vous avez trouvé tendre, marrant et frustrant! Et vous avez tous répondu présents pour le chapitre suivant alors... le voilà!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Traducteur** : Yzanmyo

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

Sasuke leva l'autre sourcil, mais il ne dit rien.

— Dois-je en conclure que les choses étaient de nouveau similaires? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop pousser sur le sujet du père de Naruto. L'« autre » Naruto, comme il avait commencé à l'appeler, avait bavardé non-stop sur la façon dont il faisait les repas pour son père, comme celui-ci avec l'aide de Sasuke, et les résultats étaient souvent immangeables. C'était de là qu'ils en étaient arrivés au fait que les ramen étaient une valeur sûre au cas où les choses foireraient.

Naruto hocha la tête, un sourire sur son visage.

— Sasuke, l'autre, m'a aidé à faire des nouilles sautées pour mon... père.

C'était bizarre de parler à ce Sasuke d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Les résultats ne furent pas très bons. L'Uchiha grogna doucement.

— Ce n'est pas une surprise. Il se pencha sur la table et prit un peu de riz dans son bol. Eh bien, mange.

Naruto lui emboîta le pas, ses mouvements plus mécaniques qu'autre chose, alors que ses yeux et son esprit étaient toujours en train d'errer autour de la cuisine et des meubles familiers de l'appartement de son ami.

— Donc, tu étais en train de passer du temps avec cet autre Naruto? demanda-t-il.

Il essaya de ne pas être jaloux de lui-même. Combien de fois avait-il été là dans l'appartement de Sasuke, dînant avec lui ?

Ce dernier grogna.

— Tsunade a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que je le surveille. Il est confus, parce que beaucoup de choses sont différentes pour lui.

Il lui lança un regard curieux quand Naruto détourna les yeux.

Après un moment, celui-ci se retourna vers lui, jonglant avec ses baguettes.

— Alors, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, toi et l'autre moi ? Tenta-t-il, interrogateur. Ou est-ce que tu as fais ta routine silencieuse comme tu le fais avec tous ceux qui ne te connaissent pas ?

Sasuke repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs de son œil et rencontra le regard curieux de son vis-à-vis.

— La chose la plus délicate dans cette situation, c'est que dans un certain sens il _me_ connaît. Ou du moins, une partie de moi. Et il te ressemble et il agit, la plupart du temps, un peu comme toi. Je ne sais pas. Il pose beaucoup de questions alors, simplement, je lui réponds quand je peux parce qu'il ne va pas la fermer si je ne le fais pas. C'est ennuyeux.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres.

— Quel genre de questions?

— Tu sais, des choses sur le village, l'Hokage, l'histoire. Un grand nombre de questions personnelles aussi, dit-il, avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

Naruto rougit et détourna les yeux.

— Eh bien, les autres toi et moi sont beaucoup... plus proches que nous ne le sommes, dit-il. Les choses ne sont pas toujours les mêmes entre les deux mondes ou réalités, je suppose. Les circonstances ... Il fit un léger sourire. Je suppose que je peux m'excuser pour mon autre moi-même puisque _ton_ autre toi-même m'a présenté des excuses pour ... d'autres choses.

— Je sais quelles sont les circonstances entre nos autres nous-mêmes, dit vivement l'Uchiha, évitant son regard.

Naruto se retourna vers lui.

— Vraiment?

Sasuke leva les yeux avec impatience.

— Eh bien, après que nous ayons compris ce qu'il se passait, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi il m'a sauté dessus hier matin. Et n'as-tu pas confessé que la même chose t'était arrivée dans le bureau de l'Hokage tout à l'heure ?

— Oh, c'est vrai, marmonna Naruto. Et ... vous deux vous avez...

Il sentit ses joues le brûler et enfourna encore plus de nourriture dans sa bouche, tout en murmurant :

— Laisse tomber.

Sasuke le regarda fixement pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête rapidement.

— Non, nous ne l'avons pas fait, dit-il sans ambages. Bien que tu n'aies rien dit avant à propos de ne pas laisser l'autre-moi t'embrasser.

Naruto sentit son visage rougir encore, farcissant sa bouche avec de la nourriture pour éviter d'avoir à répondre. Le brun souleva une tasse de thé à ses lèvres et souffla sur la boisson.

Avalant goulûment, Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda.

— Pour ton information, dit-il, debout et pointant un doigt sur la poitrine du brun, tu es celui qui _m'a_ cloué au mur et dit que tout irait bien.

Ses joues s'assombrirent davantage alors qu'il se rappelait ce que Sasuke lui avait fait contre le mur de la ruelle et il choisit de ne pas mentionner cet incident.

— Et je suppose que tu as juste hoché la tête et que tu as écouté _ce_ que_ j'avais_ à dire? Sasuke sourit alors qu'il posait sa tasse de thé. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu si coopératif.

Naruto fit un petit bruit étouffé de frustration.

— Et pourquoi as-tu tellement envie d'entendre parler des détails de toute façon?

Le sourire tomba de la bouche de Sasuke et il épingla Naruto avec son regard vide, mais tout aussi efficace.

— Je trouve étrange que tu permettes à cette personne de s'en tirer après avoir fait de telles choses.

_Je te laisserais t'en sortir si tu faisais ça toi aussi,_ pensa Naruto, mais il le garda sagement pour lui-même.

— Tu aurais dû entendre les commentaires encourageants que mon père a fait, grogna Naruto et un petit sourire amusé passa sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose d'énorme s'était passé, Sasuke.

Son expression devint plus renfermée.

— Tu n'aurais accepté aucun refus et tu étais persuadé que j'avais perdu l'esprit parce que je t'ai dit…à l'autre toi... que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé comme ça ... que tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment aimé en fait.

Le sourire disparut pour un bref instant.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, avant qu'il ne la referme et prenne une autre gorgée de son thé.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous amis, Sasuke? demanda Naruto doucement, sa voix à peine audible, même dans le silence de la pièce.

Il pensait qu'il devrait connaître la réponse, et peut-être, l'avait-il eu à un moment donné. Il se demanda à quel moment il avait perdu de vue ces raisons, à quel moment avoir des raisons lui était devenu tout à coup inutile pour rester aux côtés de Sasuke.

Ce dernier reposa rapidement sa tasse, heureux qu'il n'ait pas pris plus d'une gorgée ou il aurait été embarrassé de tout recracher sur leur nourriture. Leur amitié, si elle pouvait être appelée ainsi, n'avait jamais été remise en question avant, encore moins par eux-mêmes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, imbécile ? Cracha-t-il. Avant tout ça, je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre amitié était en si mauvais état pour que tu aies à la remettre en _question_.

Naruto lui lança juste un regard qui n'était pas sans rappeler le sien.

— Je peux penser à quelques raisons, dit-il sèchement, mais ... je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à voir en moi comme c'était le cas pour moi. Je t'ai dit que je voulais être comme toi quand nous étions enfants, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu me considérais comme un ami.

Il joua avec sa propre tasse de thé, sans la boire.

L'expression de Sasuke se rembrunit.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu devenir ton ami, si tu t'en souviens. Nous avons juste été placés dans la même équipe.

Naruto grimaça au ton tranchant de la voix du brun.

— Mais merde, Naruto, nous avons vécu assez de choses ensemble pour que ça devienne une évidence maintenant que nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Sasuke était restée calme et contrôlée, et pourtant Naruto avait l'impression que ce dernier se préparait à attaquer.

De son côté, il se leva et lui lança un regard furieux.

— Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à être mon ami, dit-il sur un ton mordant. En fait, je ne savais même pas que tu me considérais comme un ami jusqu'à peu de temps avant que tu ne prennes la fuite. Merde, tu ne m'as certainement jamais donné aucune preuve que c'était le cas.

Il tremblait de colère, ses yeux assombris, alors qu'il regardait Sasuke.

— Personne n'a tenu un kunai contre ta gorge et dit de jouer gentiment avec le monstre, Uchiha.

Le concerné regardait les poings serrés de Naruto et son expression rageuse avec un profond intérêt, un regard qu'il avait rarement.

— Est-ce que vivre avec l'autre moi et ton père t'as transformé en un plus grand crétin que ce que tu n'étais déjà?

Les yeux bleus de Naruto virèrent au rouge.

— Non, connard, c'est juste que je m'interroge.

— Et pourquoi diable ? demanda Sasuke, sa voix sensiblement plus forte. Tu as des doutes maintenant parce que je ne te pousse pas contre un mur ?

Naruto se pinça les lèvres.

— J'ai des doutes parce que tu continues encore à me traiter avec si peu d'égard en dépit de cette « fameuse » amitié qu'est la tienne.

Sasuke se leva et Naruto supposa qu'il pourrait bien avoir dépassé les limites.

— Je suis revenu dans ce village à cause de toi, dit-il, la voix si faible que le blond dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

— Vraiment ? demanda ce denier, ou es-tu revenu parce que tu étais sûr et certain que quelqu'un serait là à t'attendre toi ? Tu as tué ton frère et comme ça tu étais certain que le petit prodige Uchiha pourrait revenir à la maison à cause de qui tu étais. Tout le monde aimait Sasuke, tout le monde voudrait être de nouveau avec lui. Même ton supposé ami — comment, _bordel,_ étais-tu si sûr que j'accepterais ton retour après que tu ais percé un foutu putain de trou dans ma poitrine ?!

— Je n'en étais pas certain, admit Sasuke, bien qu'il n'ait pas rompu le contact de leurs yeux. Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que le village pense de moi? Je suis rentré parce que je pensais... j'espérais...

Sasuke tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Naruto tendit la main, le saisissant par le coude.

— Ne t'éloigne pas, Uchiha. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?

— Sais-tu, Naruto, que pendant que j'étais avec Orochimaru, je n'ai jamais repensé une seule _seconde_ à Konoha?

Naruto desserra son emprise sur la chemise de son camarade, surpris par la façon impitoyable avec laquelle ce dernier avait parlé de ce moment-là.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, c'est vrai, répéta froidement l'Uchiha. Mais ce que j'en ai pensé après coup m'a surpris.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas fini le boulot? demanda Naruto. Tu sais, même si tu essayais de me tuer, j'étais quand même heureux parce que tu as dit que j'étais assez fort pour te combattre d'égal à égal, que tu me voyais comme un digne adversaire... et puis tu m'as appelé ton ami.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent un peu plus de leur étincelle azur d'origine.

— J'ai réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu finir ce combat, murmura Sasuke.

Les lèvres de Naruto se tordirent dans une piètre tentative de sourire.

— Et j'ai pensé à la façon dont je devrais revenir à Konoha et voir si je le pouvais.

Naruto déglutit, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre cela, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est ce que je me suis dit, Naruto. Mais, Sasuke fit une pause pour faire un sourire sans joie je n'ai jamais été très bon pour me leurrer moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas te tuer la première fois. Je savais que je ne le ferais pas la seconde fois non plus.

— Alors, pourquoi es-tu revenu en fin de compte ? demanda Naruto doucement, son ton un peu amer.

Il leva les yeux vers le second jeune homme, en secouant la tête.

— Tu sais, je pouvais y faire face, car tout le monde voulait ma mort. Cela voulait dire que mon seul ami me voulait mort aussi, et que tu étais le seul qui ait vraiment essayé.

Il détourna son visage afin que Sasuke ne puisse pas voir son air de plus en plus misérable.

— Naruto, je suis revenu parce que ... Sasuke déglutit et tenta de faire sortir les mots. Je suis revenu parce que tu étais là et que je le voulais... Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais, mais ce n'était pas pour te tuer.

Les mains de Naruto, tremblantes à cause de la manière dont il les serrait si étroitement, se calmèrent aux mots silencieux de Sasuke. Il était encore confus et sa poitrine lui faisait mal à cause de ces souvenirs qu'il valait mieux laisser dans le passé, mais il sentait que peut-être toute cette douleur qui refaisait surface en valait plus la peine qu'un simple petit aveu.

— Tu es revenu pour moi... et je suis rentré avec toi. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais une fois revenu ici, mais quelque part, j'espérais juste que ça irait... parce que tu étais là. Et je n'ai pas pris cela pour acquis. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si tu allais essayer de me tuer ou me faire arrêter quand tu m'as fait entrer dans le village, mais j'ai pensé que ça valait la peine.

Les lèvres de Naruto remontèrent légèrement.

— Il n'y avait sans doute pas de jolies filles pour se frotter à toi dans le village du Son, le taquina-t-il un peu tremblant. Ton fanclub te manquait.

Sasuke sourit, la tension semblant quitter enfin ses épaules.

— Une chose qui ne m'a pas manqué, c'est bien d'être vénéré par la population féminine.

Naruto se mit à rire et donna un coup de poing dans le bras de son ami, oubliant soigneusement sa colère et sa brève frustration. Il le regarda et y vit une réminiscence qui n'était pas sans rappeler la chaleur de l'autre Sasuke, et sa poitrine se serra, l'écho de l'aveu du jeune homme résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

Il savait que ça n'allait pas se produire ici –il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il se dit qu'il allait prendre sur lui, qu'il avait accepté longtemps auparavant que ce Sasuke, _son_ Sasuke était son ami et rien de plus. Peu importe combien il l'aimait.

Une expression étrange traversa le visage du brun. Ses yeux étaient contemplatifs quand sa main se leva, des doigts calleux fantomatiques frôlèrent la joue de Naruto. Ce dernier recula, tellement il fut surpris par le geste.

Il le regretta immédiatement alors que Sasuke clignait des yeux et se ressaisissait. Il grimaça et dit:

— Finissons le dîner.

— Sasuke, l'interrompit Naruto, voulant plus que toute autre chose comprendre cette lueur dans les yeux de son ami.

Ce dernier l'ignora et se rassit, évitant de le regarder. Naruto était sur le point de revenir sur la question quand une vague de vertige l'agressa. Il commençait à comprendre les signaux maintenant.

— Merde.

— Naruto ? demanda une voix préoccupée, une main fraîche touchant son bras.

Il était encore debout dans une cuisine, mais son environnement était une fois de plus devenu flou se matérialisant pour devenir l'intérieur de la maison du Yondaime, et le contact doux était celui de son père, qui le regardait un air interrogateur sur son visage.

Naruto secoua la tête.

— C'est encore arrivé.

Il regarda Sasuke, qui l'observait aussi fixement que son père, et... pour la première fois depuis que cette folie avait commencé, il souhaita de tout son être que _son_ Sasuke soit de retour, aussi coincé du cul et tout. Naruto se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en se frottant le visage d'une main et il regarda Sasuke avec un vague amusement.

— Nous avions eu une conversation à cœur ouvert, dit-il sèchement, en réponse à l'air interrogateur. J'espère que mon autre moi-même t'a sauté dessus ou quelque chose comme ça. Mon Sasuke n'est pas exactement débordant d'affection.

L'Uchiha détourna le regard, une expression curieuse sur le visage, et Naruto sut qu'il avait deviné juste.

— Ne détourne pas les yeux, Sasuke, il _est à_ toi, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui étais infidèle.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils reprenaient tous leurs sièges autour de la table.

— Eh bien, Naruto, vu que vous avez échangé avant mon retour, je voulais te dire combien je suis impressionné par ton dîner.

Les sourcils de son fils se soulevèrent de scepticisme.

Le Yondaime se mit à rire.

— Non, vraiment. C'est mieux que d'habitude.

Naruto cligna des yeux à cela et regarda le désordre sur la table.

— Tu dois sûrement être en train de plaisanter, dit-il d'un air peiné. Je cuisine pour moi tout le temps. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien d'aussi ... élaboré, d'ordinaire, je peux regarder ce que je mange.

Il lança un regard Sasuke et lui fit un sourire sincère.

— Je suis content que tu ais réussi à assurer Naruto, dit-il sincèrement.

Il renifla face au regard que Sasuke lui renvoya.

— Pfiou, c'est comme si tu attendais de moi que je sois en colère parce que tu as embrassé ton petit-copain.

Il se demanda, cependant, si oui ou non il pouvait s'engager dans des... activités intimes... avec ce Sasuke à nouveau et ne pas se sentir encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Âmes identiques ou non, ce n'était pas vraiment le Sasuke qu'il connaissait. Cette prise de conscience, celle qu'il avait follement repoussée à la lumière des moments de bonheur qu'il avait été en mesure de saisir ici, ramena toute l'incertitude et la peur qu'il avait ressenties lors de sa première apparition dans ce monde.

Le Yondaime ricana.

— Il y a une raison au fait que nous n'ayons pas touché à la nourriture jusqu'à maintenant, souligna-t-il, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Tu as poussé Sasuke contre le comptoir et j'ai dû t'appeler par ton nom trois fois pour vous éloignez l'un de l'autre et vous ramenez à la table du dîner.

Sasuke renifla, mais une légère rougeur s'étalait sur sa joue.

— Ensuite, tu t'es accroché à ton père.

Il avait l'air vaguement embarrassé.

— Je pense que tu pleurais.

Naruto cligna des yeux vers lui. Il se sentait encore plus coupable maintenant.

Il n'avait plus trop faim, puisqu'il avait déjà mangé avec Sasuke, mais aussi à cause de la distinction grandissante de plus en plus entre lui et son autre lui-même. Il se demanda s'il devait exprimer ses doutes. Il savait que le Yondaime voudrait juste le faire taire et lui dire qu'il était encore son fils, et, tandis qu'il admettait lui-même que lui et cet autre Naruto étaient des parties de la même personne, il ne pourrait jamais prendre la place du Naruto qui avait grandi en tant que fils du Hokage.

Il sourit tristement, les yeux sur ses genoux. Tout comme ce Sasuke, libre d'un passé sombre avec Orochimaru, ne pourrait jamais remplacer l'autre, celui avec lequel il avait grandi, le Sasuke qu'il aimait, obscur et tout. C'était étrangement apaisant de mettre un terme à tout cela de lui-même.

Il se leva brusquement, secouant la tête vers le Yondaime et Sasuke.

— Nous devons parler pour nous apprêter à faire face à cette situation. Bien que je prenne du plaisir à voir ce que ça fait d'avoir cette vie, je ne peux pas rester ainsi. Ce n'est juste pour aucun d'entre nous, des deux côtés.

— Bien sûr, Naruto, son père lui dit avec douceur. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes... importuné.

Naruto secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas ça. En fait, je me sens vraiment chanceux qu'au moins une partie de moi ait enfin ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Et, avec Sasuke… nous avons vraiment besoin d'éclaircir quelques points, je pense. Je l'ai accusé de mauvaises choses, il m'a accusé d'autres trucs qui étaient probablement légèrement plus justes.

Il piqua un fard.

—On dirait que c'est exactement le genre de conversation dont vous deux avez besoin, fit remarquer Sasuke en connaissance de cause.

Naruto le fixa, mais ne le contredit pas.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, la prochaine fois que je reviens, j'espère continuer là où on s'est arrêté. _Et la prochaine fois, je ne vais pas reculer, _pensa-t-il, incapable de ne pas se demander ce qui aurait pu se produire s'il n'avait pas été surpris par le toucher de Sasuke.

Le Yondaime lui lança un coup d'œil curieux.

— Il semble que chaque fois que tu y retournes, tu te retrouves avec Sasuke. L'autre Sasuke et toi faîtes des choses semblables dans les deux réalités, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

— Je suppose que vous deux, vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Naruto le regarda fixement.

— Mais quel type de père _es-tu_ exactement _? _demanda-t-il. Je pensais que tu voudrais que j'ai des enfants ou quelque chose comme ça – mais pas être si agréable ... concernant ma relation avec Sasuke.

Là, il avait admit qu'il y avait une relation. Grand pas pour lui. Il était presque fier de lui-même.

— Tu devrais être heureux que je sois aussi favorable, dit le Yondaime, en le regardant indigné. Tous les parents ne sont pas si compréhensifs.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

— A-t-il toujours été comme ça ?

Sasuke sourit.

— Nous avons dû le convaincre que nous étions sérieux au début, mais dès qu'il a constaté que nous l'étions, alors oui, il a toujours été comme ça.

— Bien que je serais ravi d'avoir des petits-enfants qui me ressemblent, dit-il avec un sourire, mais qui suis-je pour me mettre en travers de ta route ?

Il dit la dernière partie avec un sourire mélancolique et Naruto dû hocher la tête et remplir sa bouche avec de la nourriture afin qu'il ne puisse pas rire. Il hésita, puis demanda quelque chose au sujet duquel il s'interrogeait depuis un certain temps.

— Est-il possible ... que nous puissions nous entraîner ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'aurait jamais une autre chance après qu'il soit reparti.

Le Yondaime inclina la tête et regarda vers le haut, paraissant réfléchir.

— Je ne sais pas. Je suis un homme terriblement occupé.

Sasuke grogna dans sa tasse de thé et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, se rappelant brusquement son Sasuke faisant exactement la même chose.

— Mais je pense que je peux réussir à sortir de la tour à midi, demain, pour une heure ou deux.

— Je veux dire, tu vas devoir voir si ce vieux pervers me l'a enseigné correctement, non ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire narquois.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

— Aussi longtemps que nous le faisons bien loin de la ville, je viens pour regarder. Je ne veux pas voir Konoha partir en fumée parce que vous deux avez combattus l'un contre l'autre avec l'orbe tourbillonnant.

Le Yondaime secoua la tête.

— Je _ne_ vais _pas_ te combattre avec l'orbe tourbillonnant. Mais tu _peux_ me montrer tes techniques afin que je puisse t'évaluer.

— Tu voulais dire me critiquer, corrigea Naruto.

— Non, dit le Yondaime avec un large sourire, évaluer.

Naruto lui lança un regard très plat.

— Ouiiii. Eh bien alors, hâte d'y être, _papa,_ dit-il, un défi accompagnant le mot. Le vieux pervers avait des méthodes d'enseignement à la sécurité très légère, la plupart du temps. Comme quand il m'a offert un dernier repas, puis m'a poussé d'une falaise et le seul moyen de me sauver par moi-même était d'exploiter le chakra de Kyuubi correctement et de convoquer une grenouille pour m'aider.

Le Yondaime donna un début de:

— Te pousser d'une….

Il marmonna quelque chose dans son souffle qui, Naruto en était certain, n'était pas très poli.

— Je fais une liste de tout ce que j'ai besoin de lui reprocher.

— Eh bien, pour être honnête, le Jiraiya qui _m'a_ tout enseigné n'est pas celui que tu connais. Je veux dire, tu le connais, mais ... eh bien, ah bon sang, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr de ne probablement jamais me retrouver face à face avec _ton_ Jiraiya, alors le mien devra tout simplement faire avec. Je doute qu'il ne ferait pas la même chose de toute façon.

Naruto grogna à cette remarque.

— J'en suis sûr, a-t-il murmuré. Eh bien, c'était intéressant de parler au renard. Il avait l'air vaguement amusé. Je l'ai fait chanter pour qu'il me donne son chakra jusqu'à ce que nous soyons complètement synchronisés.

Il joua avec ses baguettes.

— Ero-sennin ne m'a jamais dit que tu étais mon père, non, pas une seule fois. Il secoua la tête, un peu ennuyé. Même quand il m'a appris ce coup ou quand il me racontait des histoires à ton sujet quand tu étais Genin. Il força un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Donc, demain, tu vas me tester?

— Bien sûr. Quel genre de père serais-je si je n'avais pas de temps pour mon fils ?

Naruto haussa les épaules et regarda son assiette.

— Si l'autre Naruto t'aime tellement, je suis sûr que tu es un bon père.

Le Yondaime posa ses baguettes et Sasuke trouva soudain le sol fascinant.

Naruto cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas pourquoi la pièce était très calme et pourquoi le Yondaime le regardait si intensément.

— Euh ...

— Tu es un bon fils, Naruto, dit son père. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi dans ton monde.

Sa voix était un doux murmure, mais l'honnêteté dans ses mots était clairement perceptible.

Naruto haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas, pas tout à fait disposé à laisser la conversation devenir plus personnelle.

Sasuke se leva, emportant son assiette avec lui à l'évier.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il rapidement, se mettant debout lui aussi et évitant de le regarder.

Ce n'était pas la faute du Yondaime s'il ne savait pas comment faire face à un père. L'interaction la plus sociale qu'il avait eut était avec son ancienne équipe de genins, et maintenant Sasuke. Et ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci était connu pour ses grandes compétences en matière de conversation.

— Je pense que je devrais rentrer à la maison ce soir. Vous laisser parler tous les deux, dit Sasuke, revenant à la table.

Naruto secoua immédiatement la tête, apeuré, pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître, d'être seul avec son père. Sasuke était son ancre, son réconfort, dans ce monde.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et il se tint en face de Naruto, une main sur son épaule.

— Naruto. Il garda sa voix basse et rassurante. Tu as vraiment besoin de lui parler. C'est ton père et si tu ne l'as pas dans ton monde, parles avec lui maintenant, murmura-t-il. Il pouvait voir le besoin désespéré d'être rassuré. Nous avons eu notre conversation et bien que je veuille faire plus que discuter avec toi ce soir, tu as besoin de lui parler.

Naruto savait, bien sûr, que Sasuke avait raison. Mais le fait demeurait qu'il ne voulait pas être laissé seul.

— Nous allons parler, dit-il, se tournant vers son père, mais Sasuke ... reste.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour faire valoir à nouveau son point de vue.

— Écoute, je ne veux rien faire de plus que dormir tout à l'heure, d'accord ? dit Naruto, sentant une chaleur irritante sur ses joues. C'est juste que ... quand tu es près de moi c'est rassurant.

Sasuke sourit à cela.

— Impossible de vivre sans moi ? Suis-je si irrésistible ?

— J'abandonne, murmura-t-il.

Son père se tourna vers lui.

— Ça ne me dérange pas que Sasuke soit ici tandis que nous parlons, Naruto. Je ne pense pas que nous avons eu le temps suffisant pour le faire — et je tiens à le faire avant que je ne t'évalue demain pendant l'entrainement.

— Je vais aller me coucher tôt pour que vous deux puissiez être seuls, dit rapidement Sasuke, voyant Naruto hausser les sourcils face à ce mensonge intentionnel.

Le Yondaime se leva, débarrassant les plats.

— Hé, laisse-nous faire ça, déclara Naruto, se levant et prenant les assiettes des mains de son père.

— Ah, tu es trop bon pour ton vieil homme, dit-il, tapotant durement Naruto dans le dos.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et rejoignit Sasuke à l'évier.

— Avais-tu _envie_ d'aller à la maison ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sasuke secoua la tête alors qu'il imaginait son propre appartement totalement vide. Lorsque Naruto avait décidé de «rester éloigné pour le propre bien de Sasuke», il n'avait pas pu supporter la façon dont l'endroit était devenu vide et était venu chez Naruto à la place. Il n'avait rien expliqué de tout cela.

— Je me plais mieux ici, dit-il simplement, donnant à Naruto une autre assiette à plonger dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse.

Le blond hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse. Étant donné les options, il n'irait certainement pas choisir d'être seul.

— Je me demande ce que les… deux autres font, murmura-t-il.

Sasuke le regarda.

— Rien que nous ne ferions pas, j'en suis sûr, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Naruto grogna à cette remarque.

— Crois-moi, rien que nous n'ayons déjà fait.

Il ne connaissait son Sasuke que trop bien.

— Tsunade a dit à mon Sasuke de veiller sur l'autre Naruto, mais tu ne sais pas comment tu es dans ma réalité. Sasuke n'est pas très bavard ou très contact. Il ... il ... Naruto se rappela à nouveau ce toucher éphémère. Il a dit que l'autre Naruto posait beaucoup de questions et tout ça, mais je sais que Sasuke ne voudrait même pas toucher ...

— Tu ne veux pas qu'il le fasse ? demanda Sasuke finement.

Naruto, se sentant toujours coupable de ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait, haussa les épaules avec ambiguïté. C'était terriblement hypocrite de sa part.

— Nous ne devrions probablement plus rien faire. Pour être honnêtes envers ton Naruto.

Sasuke copia le haussement ambigu de son compagnon.

— Plus nous essayons de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et plus cela devient compliqué entre nous.

Naruto ne put que hocher la tête. Il lava les assiettes avec soin, évitant de regarder Sasuke.

— Je... Je suis désolé d'avoir merdé, dit-il. Je suppose dans les deux extrémités. Je veux dire, les deux mondes ont dû être frappés par le même jutsu… Son front se plissa tout à coup sous la concentration. Attends ... c'est bizarre ...

Sasuke le regarda.

— Que tu sois un idiot, peu importe le monde dans lequel tu es? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

Naruto l'écarta.

— Je protégeais Shikamaru, dit-il sur la défensive.

Sasuke le tira en arrière.

— Penses-tu que cela serait arrivé à Shikamaru si tu n'avais pas été là?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Il pourrait ne pas y avoir eu ce coup de pouce supplémentaire que le chakra de Kyuubi m'a donné.

Il se tut à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Shikamaru.

— C'était une bonne chose que je sois là pour le protéger, dit-il avec un sourire éclatant, séchant le dernier plat et se tournant vers Sasuke. C'est ce qu'être Hokage veut dire, protéger les autres à n'importe quel prix.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

— Nous savons ce que cela signifie, Naruto, mais tu es vraiment très chanceux d'avoir ce stupide renard en toi. Qui sait comment ça aurait pu finir?

Le concerné renifla.

— C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas? Que ce renard puisse être à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction?

— La plupart des choses le sont, déclara Sasuke.

* * *

A suivre...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la suite..?  
Encore merci à Yzanmyo et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!

Sur ce, je vais me coucher...


	10. Chapitre 10

Nous revoilà pour le 10ème chapitre! Déjà?! Ouah, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'on avait dépassé la moitié...  
Bref! Le voici rien que pour vous. Vous avez apparemment choisi votre camp concernant les deux Sasuke, cool! Vous êtes toujours passionés par l'histoire, point pour Hon'yaku!

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Traducteur**: Jen-Uchi

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

— C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas? Que ce renard soit à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction ?

— La plupart des choses le sont, déclara Sasuke.

— Heu.

Naruto ne répondit pas, remarquant comment le temps passé ici avec Sasuke était le même – s'apercevant de ce qu'avait pu avoir une partie de lui.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui de nouveau après que Naruto ait mis de côté le dernier plat et l'observa attentivement, comme s'il l'évaluait sur quelque chose que Naruto ne pouvait pas voir.

— Je serais à côté, mais essaye de lui parler face à face d'abord.

Naruto hocha la tête, poussant son ami vers l'escalier. Ce dernier lui renvoya la pareille en le poussant vers le salon. Naruto gloussa, marmonnant un « Imbécile » et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de sa chambre à l'étage se refermer avant de rejoindre son père dans le salon.

Le Quatrième était assis sur le canapé, des parchemins entassés à ses pieds et un ouvert sur ses genoux.

L'attention de Naruto fut immédiatement attirée par ce qu'il faisait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-il, s'agenouillant près d'un des rouleaux et le ramassant.

Le Quatrième lui sourit.

— Je regardais simplement certaines vieilles lois. Je vais rencontrer un dignitaire du Pays de la Foudre plus tard cette semaine.

Il soupira.

— La Foudre et Konoha n'ont jamais été sur de bons termes.

— Oh. Je pensais que peut-être tu essayais de trouver comment arranger notre ... situation.

Le Quatrième mit de côté le parchemin en entendant l'intonation dans la voix de Naruto.

— J'ai passé autant de temps que possible à rechercher de vieilles légendes. Mais je suis aussi Hokage, Naruto. J'ai des devoirs.

Son fils rougit et détourna les yeux.

— Ouais, je sais ça, dit-il. Tsunade-Baachan essaye de trouver des moyens pour m'aider avec Kyûbi et tout, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à réellement être Hokage.

Il sourit.

— Je l'ai poussé à revenir à Konoha.

— Je sais que tu es capable de le faire, fit le Yondaime avec un sourire. Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à les lire aussi, hein? C'est une bonne préparation pour l'avenir.

Naruto fit une grimace.

— Tsunade m'a dit la même chose, il y a quelques semaines.

— Eh bien, Naruto, si deux Hokages te conseillent de lire ces lois, alors c'est probablement une bonne idée.

— Je peux toujours les lire plus tard. Je suis plus jeune alors mon esprit conservera les renseignements plus longtemps et plus vite que le tien ou celui de la vieille sorcière.

Il esquiva la claque que son père allait lui donner.

— C'est un indice, gamin.

Il le frappa sur la tête avec le parchemin.

— Je doute que Tsunade te les aurait fait lire si elle n'avait pas voulu te préparer à quelque chose.

Naruto le regarda bouche bée pendant un moment, un peu abasourdi par la prise de conscience soudaine.

— Hé ... Je suppose que cela ne fera pas de mal.

Le simple fait de lire à côté de son père attirait Naruto, et il voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme. Il y avait des questions qui fourmillaient dans sa tête sur la jeunesse du Quatrième et de son équipe et ... et s'il avait assez de courage, sur sa mère.

Mais pour l'instant, il s'apaisa en disant :

— J'ai toujours été curieux de savoir comment Kakashi-sensei a obtenu le sharingan et pourquoi il est tellement perverti et toujours en retard. A-t-il toujours été comme ça ?

Son père se tut un instant, évidemment, il pesait ses mots.

— La plupart de cela, il l'a obtenu de son coéquipier, Obito Uchiha.

Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire en voyant l'air étonné que Naruto eut en entendant le nom.

— Oui, Kakashi a eu un Uchiha dans son équipe aussi. Ils étaient amis, mais... le genre d'amis que toi et Sasuke étiez. On avait l'impression qu'ils se détestaient la plupart du temps plus qu'ils ne s'aimaient.

Déposant les rouleaux de côté, il considéra quoi dire à Naruto.

— Et il a reçu le sharingan d'Obito.

— Mais cela signifie... murmura Naruto.

— Oui. Obito est mort très jeune, dit-il avec un petit hochement de tête et un air étrange dans ses yeux.

Naruto savait ce que c'était que de perdre un camarade, mais il se demanda quels fantômes hantaient son père pour avoir perdu quelqu'un dont il était censé être responsable.

— Kakashi se le reproche. Je pense que pour qu'Obito continue de vivre, il a pris certaines de ses habitudes. Il faudra le lui demander toi-même, bien sûr, pour être certain.

Le Quatrième sourit tristement.

— Le cadeau de départ d'Obito pour son ami était le Sharingan.

— Il disait que les gens qui ne prenaient pas soin de leurs coéquipiers sont des moins que rien, dit Naruto en tripotant l'un des rouleaux. Mais il ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi ou quoi que ce soit.

Il força un sourire sur son visage.

— Donc, Kakashi-sensei a pris les habitudes de son ami ? C'est une drôle de façon de se souvenir de quelqu'un.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre Sasuke... et encore moins agir comme ce dernier. Il frissonna. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être un jour aussi chiant, même en deuil.

Le Quatrième semblait savoir exactement ce que Naruto pensait, car il commença à rire.

— Toi et Sasuke êtes différents, comme Kakashi et Obito l'étaient. Tu serais surpris de voir combien un décès peut changer une personne.

Il examina un rouleau, l'air pensif, laissant le silence s'attarder un peu plus longtemps, n'étant pas vraiment certain de ce que son père voulait lui dire d'autre, et mal à l'aise d'avoir engagé la conversation sur un sujet aussi douloureux.

— Comment est Konoha dans ton monde, Naruto ? Paisible ? demanda-t-il, vraiment curieux.

— Tout va bien. Les choses sont toujours incertaines, mais au moins nous ne sommes pas en guerre, dit Naruto avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Depuis que le Son avait été vaincu, il y avait eu peu de perturbations ces dernières années. Naruto était tout à fait reconnaissant pour le calme, mais il savait que, sous le protocole politique, il y avait une vague de mécontentement, une inquiétude qui allait bientôt rompre le silence. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit de tout cela à son père. L'homme était le Hokage, il savait déjà à quel point la paix était fragile.

Il préféra examiner les rouleaux.

— Est-ce que tu es en train d'entraîner ton fils pour qu'il devienne Hokage un jour ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Je veux dire, je suppose que ce serait étrange pour toi de me faire la lecture de ces lois et tout, si tu ne penses pas que j'étais prêt pour ça.

— Naruto...

Son père poussa un profond soupir et mit de côté sa collection de parchemins, il voulait éviter la question, mais y répondit quand même.

— Penses-tu que tu serais prêt pour une telle position ?

Naruto semblait considérer sérieusement sa réponse.

— Oui, dit-il enfin.

Le Quatrième hocha la tête, heureux, par la conviction qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de son fils.

— Eh bien, tu devrais passer autant de temps à apprendre les lois, même les plus insignifiantes, dit-il en faisant un geste vers les rouleaux à ses pieds. On ne sait jamais quand une petite loi peut faire la différence dans un conflit.

— Ça a déjà servi ? demanda Naruto doucement en regardant les rouleaux avec un dégoût apparent.

Il n'avait jamais eu la patience pour lire et il y avait juste trop de kanji à retenir d'après lui.

— Gamin.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils affectueusement.

— Même les plus petites choses peuvent faire une différence.

Sa bouche se crispa, il était évident qu'il cherchait à retenir un petit rire.

— Même pour un enfant comme toi.

Naruto le regarda, il ouvrit la bouche pendant un moment, mais aucun son n'en émergea jusqu'à ce qu'il attaque son père.

— Ça, ce n'est pas juste !

— Mais ce n'en est pas moins vrai, dit le Quatrième avec un rire, se débarrassant de lui avec une facilité embarrassante. Tu étais le garçon le plus petit dans ta classe jusqu'à ce que tu aies eu 15 ans. Même Sakura était plus grande.

Naruto croisa les bras, le menton s'avançant avec pétulance.

— Eh bien, s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est toi. J'ai tes gènes, après tout.

— Oh, c'est tout ce que tu arrives à dire, gamin ?

Le Quatrième ricana et lui enfonça un doigt dans les côtes.

— Au moins tu es d'une taille respectable maintenant.

Il avait l'air fier.

— Et tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père.

Naruto gémit et mit une main sur ses yeux.

— Dieu merci, j'ai plus de cerveau que toi.

— Je pensais que nous étions d'accord hier pour dire que c'était ce qu'il te manquait le plus, dit son père, une lueur incontestablement moqueuse dans ses yeux bleus.

— Aimes-tu l'idée d'avoir un idiot comme fils? demanda le jeune homme.

— Ne sois pas stupide, je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Tu as juste tendance à laisser cette impression à tout le monde.

Lorsque Naruto continua de le fixer, il sourit et dit :

— Il suffit de demander à Sasuke. Il sera heureux de te l'expliquer.

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Hum, et bien, je ne suis pas stupide et je vais faire en sorte que tout le monde réalise quel bon travail je vais faire pour les protéger.

Il fit une grimace.

— Même si la lecture de ces lois est ennuyeuse.

Il tendit la main vers l'un des rouleaux et l'ouvrit pendant que son père l'observait. Il fronça les sourcils vers le contenu.

— C'est ...

— Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda son père avec curiosité.

— ... tellement ennuyeux ! s'écria le plus jeune d'un air incrédule.

Ses yeux balayaient ligne après ligne les lois imprimées dans la langue la plus ennuyeuse et la plus complexe qu'il n'ait jamais lu. Il y avait là, des mots dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant.

Le Quatrième le frappa derrière la tête.

— Tu es en train de traiter les lois de la ville dont tu vas t'occuper un jour comme si elles étaient une corvée.

Il essaya d'avoir l'air sérieux, mais un sourire tout à coup éclaira son visage.

— Je ne peux pas les supporter, moi non plus, confia-t-il. Mais regarde le bon côté des choses, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Après avoir lu l'un d'entre eux, tu pourras impressionner tout le monde avec ton vocabulaire soutenu.

Naruto lui lança un regard qui disait clairement qu'il pensait que son père était fou d'envisager qu'élargir son vocabulaire pouvait être considéré comme le « bon côté des choses ».

Le Quatrième haussa les épaules.

— Eh bien, ça impressionne les dignitaires étrangers en tout cas.

— Je garderai cela à l'esprit, marmonna Naruto.

_Qui dans la ville serait impressionné par le fait que je sache le sens des mots importants ?_ se demanda-t-il vaguement. _Même Sasuke dirait quelque chose sur le fait que même les singes pouvaient imiter les choses autour d'eux._

— Que fais-tu d'autre en tant que Hokage? interrogea-t-il à voix haute. Je veux dire, pour que tout le monde soit sous ton charme et impressionné autour de toi ?

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

— Allons, tu essayes d'être modeste. Ouais, ça ne fonctionne pas après que tu te sois appelé toi-même le magnifique.

Son père se mit à rire au ton condescendant de Naruto.

— Eh bien, personne n'a jamais rien dit en ma présence, mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs.

— Généralement parce que tu t'es sacrifié face à Kyûbi, dit Naruto, réfléchissant brusquement. Tu es mort ce jour-là.

— Naruto, son père devint solennel et reposa doucement sa main sur son épaule, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé un si terrible fardeau, murmura-t-il, je n'aurais jamais pensé que des choses aussi terribles arriveraient si je t'avais quitté.

Son fils haussa les épaules, embarrassé sur le coup.

— Hé, je peux y faire face, d'accord ?

Il se força à sourire.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais tout à fait seul. Je veux dire, Kakashi-sensei se soucie de moi un peu, je crois, Iruka-sensei, et… Sasuke.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

— Et la vieille sorcière est un peu plus méchante avec moi qu'avec les autres ninjas mais c'est parce qu'elle s'attend à plus de ma part, c'est sa façon de montrer de la compassion.

Il pensa à Sasuke, à leur façon de toujours s'échanger des remarques blessantes mais ils se faisaient confiance et savaient que leurs insultes étaient destinées à être défiées, s'attendant à ce que l'un monte dans l'estime de l'autre.

— Et Sasuke est là pour être sûr que tu ne te perdes pas de vue toi-même, dit le Quatrième judicieusement. Même si vous n'êtes pas aussi proches. Enfin, physiquement du moins, dans ton monde, Sasuke et toi partagez quelque chose de très spécial dans la façon dont vous communiquez.

Naruto rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

— C'est mon meilleur ami, dit-il rapidement, puis il se leva, essayant de briser l'ambiance solennelle. Je… Je vais euh… m'entraîner et tout. Ces rouleaux me donnent envie de dormir.

Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il fuyait mais la façon dont toutes leurs conversations viraient sans cesse sur Sasuke le déconcentrait. Il se promit d'avoir une conversation correcte avec son père une fois les choses réglées avec l'Uchiha.

— Naruto, tu n'es même pas en train de les lire, dit son père en souriant.

— Les regarder et y penser est suffisant pour m'assommer pendant une semaine, dit le jeune homme, croisant ses yeux pour montrer à quel point il était sérieux.

Le Quatrième rit de nouveau et se leva pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras.

— Pas sûr que tu doives t'entraîner à cette heure, mais fais ce que tu veux.

Naruto hocha la tête contre l'épaule de son père et détesta la sensation derrière ses yeux. C'était soit l'entraînement soit monter à l'étage où Sasuke (heureusement) dormait déjà.

L'entraînement avait toujours était son moyen de relâcher la tension, dirigeant son énergie afin qu'il ne s'enfonce pas dans la dépression qui régnait en lui quand il était plus jeune. C'était mieux maintenant, il s'entraînait moins pour oublier que pour atteindre son but.

— Tu viendras me voir demain, non? demanda-t-il timidement.

— J'avais dit que je pouvais, non? dit son père.

Naruto hocha la tête et sourit, se frottant la nuque, gêné d'avoir besoin d'être rassuré. Comme un enfant.

— Euh, oui, bref. Bonne nuit, déclara-t-il et se détacha de l'emprise de l'adulte.

Ce dernier lui dit d'être prudent et, touché par cette préoccupation – chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude – Naruto hocha la tête avant de partir de la maison vers la rue sombre.

Il y avait peu de villageois dehors, maintenant que le soleil était tombé et il se rendit compte que c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre que les choses étaient normales, dans la mesure où il ne quittait pas son appartement pour aller s'entraîner, en évitant les regards de tout le monde. Il avait besoin d'épancher sa confusion et son inquiétude, et d'être certain qu'il était prêt à affronter Sasuke quand l'autre garçon apparaîtrait.

Il ôta sa veste et se dit que la meilleure façon de s'échauffer, ce serait de faire des tours autour du champ, juste assez pour que son corps pompe rapidement du sang. Son gilet vert tomba dans un sifflement doux de tissu contre la terre alors qu'une brindille se cassait sur la gauche. Il s'accroupit et se pencha, réalisant tardivement qu'il n'avait porté aucune arme sur lui depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde et était, par conséquent, désarmé.

_Bien joué, Uzumaki_, pensa-t-il sèchement. _T'es un véritable génie._ Mais, un ninja ne comptait pas sur ses armes seules. Il posa donc ses mains dans la préparation d'un jutsu. Ses sens se concentraient entièrement sur son ouïe. Il se demanda s'il pouvait s'agir de ninjas, vu qu'ils ne faisaient aucun bruit généralement.

— Naruto.

Ce dernier se redressa, abandonnant sa position. Il connaissait cette voix.

— Shikamaru?

Et comme il le soupçonnait, le ninja se promenait sur les arbres, comme si rôder autour d'un terrain d'entraînement la nuit était tout à fait normal.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Naruto.

— Je commençais à me demander si jamais tu sors quelque part sans Sasuke attaché à tes hanches, dit Shikamaru d'une voix traînante, j'attendais le moment où je te trouverai seul et je n'aurais pas à supporter son humeur.

Shikamaru le regarda dans l'expectative. Naruto leva un sourcil, se demandant ce que l'homme s'attendait à entendre.

— La mission, Naruto, dit enfin Shikamaru avec impatience, comment ça se passe ?

Le blondinet cligna des yeux vers lui en pleine confusion.

— La mission ? demanda-t-il d'un air absent.

Il scanna son cerveau à propos de ce qu'il savait concernant des missions impliquant Shikamaru et il eut soudain le déclic.

— Oh! Celle avec cet imbécile qui n'a pas pu effectuer un jutsu? demanda-t-il vivement. _Et celui qui m'a envoyé dans ce monde parallèle et qui est en train de jouer avec ma tête pendant que nous parlons?_

L'autre ninja hocha la tête, la lumière de la lune, juste assez forte pour éclairer sa tête et l'étendue de ses épaules.

— Je vais bien, en fin de compte.

Naruto ne pouvait pas voir son visage clairement mais il imagina que l'inclinaison d'un sourcil était probablement la seule réaction de Shikamaru.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Cela signifie que si je devais tout te résumer, l'état de mon bien-être physique ne serait pas un problème.

Shikamaru grogna doucement.

— Depuis quand as-tu commencé à éviter les réponses claires ?

_Depuis toujours,_ pensa Naruto, mais il haussa juste les épaules.

— Cela signifie qu'il y a quelques petites choses brouillées ici.

Il tapota sa tête.

— Mais rien d'autre n'a été blessé.

Shikamaru grogna de nouveau, mais son regard faussement paresseux resta fixé sur Naruto, comme s'il savait quelque chose.

— J'ai parlé à ton père, dit doucement Shikamaru, jaugeant la réaction de Naruto.

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent nettement, mais si son ami pouvait le voir dans l'obscurité, il n'en donna aucune indication.

— Il m'a appelé dans son bureau le lendemain de notre mission. Il disait que tu agissais d'une manière particulière... que tu ne pouvais pas te souvenir des choses.

— Eh bien, pas besoin de continuer à s'inquiéter. Nous avons tiré les choses au clair, dit Naruto, tournant son visage vers la lune de telle sorte que son expression soit éclairée par sa douce lueur.

Il semblait étrangement mélancolique.

— Je vois, Shikamaru fit une pause et considéra les mots qu'il allait dire. Ce jutsu m'était destiné, Naruto. Tu sais très bien que j'étais sur cette mission avec toi afin que tu ne sois pas blessé.

Sa voix exprimait un état de fait. Il n'avait jamais caché la raison pour laquelle les gens le veillaient avec tant de soin.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent une fraction de secondes.

— Je n'ai jamais demandé quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça, trancha-t-il, se détournant de Shikamaru et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je suis content de t'avoir protégé. Un remboursement pour toutes ces fois où tu m'as aidé.

— Je devais garantir ta sécurité. Je n'ai pas fait mon travail, soupira Shikamaru. C'est une telle prise de tête de te protéger lorsque tu es toujours aussi résolu à en faire autant avec tout le monde.

— Es-tu en train d'essayer de me dire que ta priorité dans cette mission était juste de me maintenir à l'abri? demanda le fils du Quatrième, incrédule.

— Eh bien, non. Le Hokage m'a juste demandé de garder un œil sur toi avant que nous partions.

— Quoi ?

Les mains de Naruto tombèrent à ses côtés.

— Pensait-il que j'avais _besoin_ d'être protégé ?

Shikamaru leva les mains, détectant la colère bouillir à l'intérieur de son ami.

— Tu es son fils. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour toi.

Le concerné grogna, en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être dorloté et protégé, et je n'ai tout simplement pas l'intention de laisser cela se produire ! Laisser les gens être blessés autour de moi…

Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement car il se rappela le corps inerte de Sasuke dans ses bras.

— Je suis tout aussi fort que n'importe qui d'autre ici.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à discuter avec son père. Après lui avoir dit qu'il était fort, il envoyait des gens pour le _surveiller comme un enfant ?_

— Et ton père le sait, Naruto. Ne vas pas lui sauter dessus juste parce qu'il était un peu inquiet. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé. Il avait raison de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto tourna les talons et se mit à marcher. Shikamaru fit la grimace. Lorsque le blondinet agissait de la sorte, c'était toujours un mauvais signe.

— Je suis son fils, et je croyais qu'il connaîtrait mieux mes points forts, murmura-t-il, rôdant à travers la pelouse sombre.

Il se tourna pour dévisager son camarade.

— Et rien ne s'est passé d'autre à part le fait que j'ai eu quelques souvenirs brouillés. _En ce qui concerne ce que sait Shikamaru,_ pensa-t-il.

Il se mit à arpenter à nouveau le jardin.

— Je ne le laisserai pas me faire ça. Ce n'est pas comme si être son fils me rend plus spécial que n'importe quel autre ninja.

Shikamaru roula des yeux, souhaitant qu'il ait attendu une autre nuit pour chercher le ninja blond dehors.

— Je pensais que tu avais réglé tes problèmes avec la surprotection de ton père il y a longtemps. Rappelle-toi quand il refusait de t'envoyer sur des missions solitaires ? Sois heureux qu'il ait dépassé ce stade.

Naruto continua seulement de fixer les arbres noyés d'ombre, alors qu'il se promenait. Il était bon de savoir que l'autre Naruto n'aimait pas non plus être mis sous une protection non nécessaire. "_S'il était moi, que ferait-il?"_ pensa-t-il maussade.

— Ce n'est toujours pas nécessaire, dit-il farouchement. Je suis fort et je vais protéger les autres personnes. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils sortent de leur chemin pour me protéger.

Il adressa à Shikamaru un regard fier et confiant.

— Après tout, un jour je serais le Hokage.

Shikamaru soupira légèrement. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de combien il ressemblait à son père en ce moment.

— J'en suis sûr, dit-il sèchement. Mais il est de notre devoir de veiller à ce que tu puisses éventuellement arriver jusque-là.

— Si je ne peux pas me garder en vie lors d'une simple mission alors je ne mériterais pas ce statut, dit-il cassant.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, en concédant ce point. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête alors qu'une autre présence approchait. Naruto soupira et Shikamaru se tendit, se débattant avec le fait de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Un instant plus tard, il était trop tard, la figure de Sasuke se détachant de l'ombre. Il jeta un regard entre les deux hommes.

Naruto dirigea ensuite son regard vers Sasuke, et Shikamaru était content d'être hors de sa portée. Faire face à Naruto était toujours problématique, mais la présence de l'Uchiha rendait les choses d'autant plus difficiles.

— Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? exigea Naruto, marchant pas à pas jusqu'à Sasuke et piquant un doigt dans sa poitrine. Que mon père n'avait pas assez confiance en moi et qu'il avait des gens pour _me_ garder ?

— Ne sois pas un crétin. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu le savais...

La voix de Sasuke se fana alors qu'il réalisait immédiatement que _ce_ Naruto ne savait pas. Il roula des yeux.

— Eh bien, en tout cas, tu as encore une réaction excessive. Personne ne te surveille comme un bébé… Tes camarades veulent juste te garder en vie. C'est que… ajouta Sasuke rapidement en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche pour protester, tu parviens toujours à tout faire toi-même, même si tu as tendance à revenir un peu amoché.

Naruto se baissa pour attraper son gilet, le débarrassant de la poussière brutalement avant de bousculer Sasuke en passant.

— C'est mon travail de les garder en vie, dit-il rapidement.

Il n'était plus d'humeur à s'entraîner, alors il remit sa veste.

— Personne ne doit mettre sa vie en danger pour me sauver.

L'Uchiha roula des yeux.

— Ta réaction est excessive comme d'habitude et tu en abuses. Rentrons, Naruto.

Il hocha la tête brièvement vers Shikamaru.

Ce dernier, après s'être assuré du bien-être de Naruto, n'avait que trop hâte de partir. Il retourna le geste et disparut.

Sasuke prit le bras de son ami et l'amena loin du champ d'entraînement. À mi-chemin, ce dernier lutta pour qu'il le lâche et résista à peine à l'envie de pousser puérilement l'homme plus loin. Sasuke, trop irrité par le comportement absurde de son compagnon, le laissa marcher devant lui, attendant son heure avant que Naruto s'essouffle.

Les mains du jeune homme tremblaient à ses côtés.

— Donc la raison pour laquelle mon père a dit que vous deviez venir avec moi sur des missions simples est parce que j'ai besoin d'une nounou ?

Il ricana.

— De quoi a-t-il peur ?

— Utilise ta tête, Naruto, craqua Sasuke, tu es son fils. Comment te sentirais-tu si tu avais envoyé ton fils dans des missions dangereuses ? Sois heureux qu'il t'ait un peu lâché ces deux dernières années.

Naruto savait, bien sûr, que s'il devait voir son propre enfant partir sur des missions où perdre la vie était toujours une possibilité, il aurait probablement envoyé une équipe entière en soutien. Il soupira. Il était toujours ennuyé, et surtout en colère, mais il se sentit un peu contrit.

— Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui me l'a fait, dit-il sèchement, agacé par le ton de Sasuke. Tu t'attends à ce que je comprenne ? demanda-t-il.

— Eh bien tu viens juste de parler avec ton père, non ? Si les deux derniers jours ne t'ont pas montré ce que c'était que d'être protégé, alors tu es aussi stupide que tout le monde pense.

Sasuke accéléra son rythme, passant devant Naruto, sans vraiment lui prêter attention.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer ce soir. Apparemment, tout ce qu'on s'est dit et fait n'est pas bien passé puisque tu agis toujours comme si tu étais seul, comme si tu n'arrivais pas à croire que qui que ce soit puisse t'aimer, comme si à chaque seconde qui passe, tu t'attendais à ce que ton père et moi…

Sasuke s'arrêta soudainement.

— … disparaissions.

Naruto, sa colère soudainement retombée en voyant du remord dans les yeux sombres de Sasuke, tendit la main pour parcourir de ses doigts la joue pâle. Il lui adressa un sourire triste.

— Je suis désolé si je n'arrive toujours pas à accepter l'idée d'être protégé, comme si ma vie avait plus de valeur que celle des autres. _J'ai écouté_ tout ce que toi et mon père m'avez dit ces deux derniers jours. Et… j'en suis heureux. Mais je ne peux pas prétendre que c'est de cette façon que les choses sont parce qu'à chaque moment qui passe, tout cela peut ne devenir plus qu'un souvenir pour moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Et aussi, dit-il, caressant de son pouce la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke je sais que tu es toujours Sasuke, mais l'autre toi me manque.

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder contemplatif, et se retourna pour continuer à marcher, Naruto suivant ses pas.

— Je suppose, dit-il finalement, je dois avouer que l'autre toi me manque aussi.

Naruto baissa le regard, regardant la terre passer sous ses pieds, et se demanda pourquoi il ne ressentait pas la douleur dans sa poitrine. Au lieu de cela, une sorte de chaleur enroulée confortablement dans son ventre comme si c'était ainsi que les choses devait être.

Et peut-être que c'était le cas.

Naruto sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers Sasuke quand tout à coup le monde s'inclina sous ses pieds.

Sasuke, ayant remarqué les signes, dit calmement :

— Idiot, tu es un peu vert.

— Essaie d'échanger d'endroits plusieurs fois par jour et regardes comment _tu _seras, murmura Naruto, tenant sa tête, un peu nauséabond à cause de la transition.

Sasuke, laissant de côté cette dernière, continua de marcher, faisant confiance à son ami pour se dépêcher quand il serait prêt. Ce dernier, attendant que son ventre se calme, l'attrapa assez rapidement et regarda autour de la rue sombre.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux à cette heure-ci ?

Sasuke ignora le ton suggestif de Naruto.

— Il a voulu s'entraîner pour se changer les idées et j'ai trouvé raisonnable de l'accompagner au cas où il se tue accidentellement.

Naruto le fusilla du regard.

— Merde, Sasuke, ça reste moi et tu me fais confiance pour jouer avec des objets pointus.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard assassin et demanda :

— Et puisque tu ne sembles pas fatigué à cause de l'entraînement, qu'est-ce que vous deux faisiez si tard ?

— Intéressé ? demanda Naruto, levant un sourcil blond.

L'Uchiha haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il n'en avait probablement rien à faire d'obtenir une réponse ou non. Son camarade roula des yeux.

— J'étais sorti m'entraîner et j'ai croisé Shikamaru. Il voulait juste vérifier si j'allais bien et savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission. Tu sais qu'il était dans cette mission juste pour faire ma nounou ? Et quand je te l'ai demandé, tu m'as dit que tu savais tout ce temps que l'intention de Shikamaru était juste de surveiller mes arrières ! Et puis tu m'as dit que tu m'avais souvent accompagné en mission pour la même raison ! Comme si j'étais incapable de prendre soin de moi ! cria-t-il avec indignation.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard platonique.

— Shikamaru t'a accompagné en mission parce que tu avais besoin de son intelligence. Ne sois pas idiot. L'Hokage sait très bien que tu es capable de prendre soin de toi-même.

Naruto grogna.

— Au moins ici, je peux faire n'importe quoi sans avoir peur que quelqu'un me regarde de derrière les buissons. Je peux aller à mes propres missions. Personne ne se soucie de si je meurs - euh, attends, il secoua la tête au regard sombre de Sasuke c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Tu voulais dire, dit Sasuke avec impatience qu'ici, on comprend tes capacités et on ne te sous-estime pas.

Naruto hocha la tête et sourit avec appréciation.

— Exactement. Alors, à propos de l'autre moi ? Comment agissait-il avant qu'on se soit échangé nos places ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

— Comme je l'ai dit plutôt, plein de question. Malheureusement, le Hokage a insisté pour que je reste en sa compagnie alors je n'ai pas pu me débarrasser de lui. Il est tellement exigeant et collant, c'est grave.

Naruto sembla légèrement insulté, considérant que Sasuke était techniquement en train de le critiquer aussi. Il se souvint également de l'autre Sasuke appelant son autre lui collant aussi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par collant ?

— Eh bien, vu qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi seul que toi normalement, il ne m'a jamais laissé sortir de son champ de vision.

Naruto ricana au regard mécontent de Sasuke.

— Et puisque tu as à peine fait le petit ami attentionné, cherche-t-il toujours à te sauter dessus ou il est enfin passé à autre chose ?

Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils.

— Passé à autre chose ?

— Ouais, comme Neji ou Gaara, dit-il avec désinvolture.

Quelque chose de similaire à de la haine passa sur le visage de Sasuke.

— Quoi, ne me dit pas que tu es encore en colère de ne pas avoir botté le cul de Gaara.

Sasuke haussa fièrement le menton.

— Je m'en fous de Gaara.

— Bon, très bien, alors que dis-tu de Neji ? Il est assez beau, dit Naruto en ricanant.

Il se souvint de ce baiser irréfléchi qu'ils avaient partagé quelques années auparavant et se demanda s'il le dirait un jour à Sasuke. C'était un témoignage de leur amitié si Neji et lui avaient passés outre ce moment embarrassant. L'Uchiha le regarda brièvement.

— J'ai remarqué que tu n'as même pas mentionné Sakura, Ino ou d'autres filles du village. Que des garçons.

Il sourit à Naruto.

— Quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

Naruto rougit.

— Bah, vu que l'autre moi reste pendu à toi, j'ai pensé qu'il ne serait pas intéressé par les filles.

— S'il n'est pas intéressé par les filles, ça signifie que tu ne l'es pas non plus ? demanda le brun.

— Je… aucune fille dans ce village du moins, dit Naruto, et comme tu le sais bien, mon coup de cœur sur Sakura a disparu depuis plusieurs années.

Il se retourna pour regarder le profil pale de son ami, illuminé par les lampadaires de la rue.

— Si l'autre toi est intéressé par moi et les autres mecs, ça veut dire que tu l'es aussi ? demanda-t-il en retour. Je veux dire… pas moi, mais… d'autres mecs ? Tu mattes le cul de Neji et tout ?

Il sourit.

Sasuke lui lança un regard exaspéré.

— Pourquoi demandes-tu ? Est-ce que TU fixes le cul de Neji ?

Naruto réussit à garder un visage impassible.

— Bien sûr que non.

— D'accord. Et si ton autre toi est, comme tu le dis, intéressé par les mecs, ne veut-il pas dire que tu l'es aussi ? répondit Sasuke.

Naruto frissonna.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de mes préférences de toute façon ?

Il détourna le visage.

—Beaucoup de villageois sont contre moi sans leur donner plus de raison de me haïr, dit-il.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

— Personne ne se soucie de ta vie amoureuse, Naruto.

— Et je préfère que ça reste le cas, merci, dit-il.

Il regarda le visage calme du brun pendant quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

— Tu sais, Sasuke, tu n'as toi-même pas montré exactement beaucoup d'intérêt pour les filles ici non plus.

Ce dernier grogna dédaigneusement.

— Comme si j'ai le temps pour quelque chose d'aussi banal que l'amour.

Naruto cligna des yeux, incrédule.

— Banal? Comment l'amour peut être banal? Personnellement, j'aime bien l'idée de ressentir ce genre d'affection pour quelqu'un, et de l'avoir en retour.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, son regard sombre restant figé.

Naruto continua à le regarder alors qu'ils passaient en bas de la rue vers l'appartement du brun. Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait échangé de place, plus tôt ce jour-là, et sentit presque le contact fantomatique des doigts de Sasuke presser contre sa joue. Il regretta d'avoir reculé et brisé le contact. Il se demanda... Sasuke le laisserait-il le toucher comme ça ? Il se mordit les lèvres. «Le toucher de Sasuke... Ca n'avait pas été qu'un coup de chance. Je devrais me le prouver. Et s'il me casse la gueule pour ça plus tard, j'aurais au moins ma réponse. »

Provisoirement, il tendit la main, ses doigts effleurant l'épaule de Sasuke.

Les pas de ce dernier ralentirent avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il se retourna pour le regarder, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

— Naruto ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues, mais il se força à rencontrer le regard noir.

— Je... te retourne juste le geste de tout à l'heure, dit-il, grimaçant à cause de son air idiot.

— J'ai cru un moment que vous aviez échangé de place, dit Sasuke, sa voix paisible dans la nuit.

— Et si c'était le cas ? demanda Naruto, ses battements de cœur s'accélérant.

— Je t'aurais forcément déjà frappé.

Le brun déglutit distinctement et Naruto nota qu'il devrait le taquiner sur ce sujet plus tard, quand ils agiraient plus comme eux-mêmes de nouveau.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas toi-même de toute façon ?

Naruto força sa main à rester stable tandis qu'il faisait un pas en avant, en les rapprochant, ses doigts glissant du cou de Sasuke jusqu'au long d'une mâchoire ferme. Naruto attendit avec impatience tandis que les yeux sombres de son vis à vis fixaient les siens, comme s'ils cherchaient des réponses longtemps refusées. Il engloba gentiment la joue de ce dernier et attendit, se demandant s'il devait simplement briser la distance et embrasser l'homme, en espérant qu'il n'interprétait pas les signes d'une mauvaise façon.

— Devrais-je ? demanda Sasuke, quelque chose de caché scintillant soudainement sur son visage.

La dernière chose que Naruto désirait en ce moment, c'était que les doutes de Sasuke prennent le dessus.

Le souffle du brun réchauffait sa joue, ils étaient tellement proches. Son index caressa la lèvre inférieure du brun, lâchant juste un souffle, assez pour que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Il ferma les yeux. À n'importe quel moment ils pouvaient échanger de place et cet instant serait perdu. La décision prise, il se pencha et pressa sa bouche contre celle de Sasuke.

* * *

A suivre...

Je crois que les choses se précisent... Qu'en dites-vous?  
Encore merci à Jen-Uchi et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!  
See you next week ;)


End file.
